Ecos del Pasado
by The-Writer2012
Summary: AU. Regina deja Storybrooke con la promesa de nunca volver al pueblo. Pero cuando se deja todo sin dar razones, no importa el tiempo que pase, el pasado siempre vuelve para hacerte enfrentar a tus peores miedos porque la magia siempre tiene un precio.
1. Chapter 1

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

Hola ONCE UPON A TIME no me pertenece en absoluto.

Regina deja Storybrooke con la promesa de nunca volver al pueblo. Pero cuando se deja todo sin dar razones, no importa el tiempo que pase, el pasado siempre vuelve para hacerte enfrentar a tus peores miedos porque la magia siempre tiene un precio.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

Las cosas habían estado muy calmadas en Storybrooke los últimos cinco años, el mismo tiempo que Regina había abandonado el pueblo. Un día ella simplemente desapareció. Emma sabía que estaba bien, ya que Regina había mantenido la comunicación con su hijo a través de mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos y llamadas telefónicas, e incluso él había ido a visitarla un par de veces, pero aparte de eso, nadie sabía dónde ella se encontraba o porqué se había ido.

Emma al principio quiso buscarla, hubiera sido fácil dar con ella siguiendo las direcciones IP de sus correos, pero decidió abstenerse, si bien estaba dolida por las acciones de Regina, si esta había decidido irse de aquella manera, sin dar explicaciones, Emma iba a respetar sus deseos, aunque no entendía que razones pudo haber tenido. Todos en el pueblo habían comenzado a aceptar el cambio de su antigua monarca, y entre ellas, las cosas también habían cambiado, se podía decir que tenían una relación que comenzaba a ser estable, así que en gran parte, su orgullo tampoco la dejó ir tras las huellas de Regina, una vez más, alguien que quería la había abandonado.

Cada noche, antes de ir a su apartamento, Emma pasaba frente a la casa de Regina, miraba como todo permanecía en calma, con las luces apagadas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se detenía un momento frente a la casa y luego de unos pocos minutos ponía el motor en marcha y se dirigía al encuentro con su hijo para cenar juntos. Esa era su rutina.

Pero una noche algo cambió, las luces estaban encendidas, con cuidado sacó su arma y rodeando la casa entró por la puerta trasera, siguiendo los ruidos que se producían llegó hasta el estudio, apuntando a la figura que le daba la espalda.

-no sé qué esté haciendo en este lugar, pero está invadiendo propiedad privada, así que gire lentamente con las manos en alto - dijo Emma mientras esperaba que el intruso se diera vuelta.

\- es un alivio que cuide tan fervientemente de mis posesiones Sheriff Swan - respondió la mujer mientras se daba vuelta.

\- Regina - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Emma tras quedarse estupefacta, lo último que hubiera imaginado esa noche, era encontrarse con Regina Mills frente a frente.

\- ¿te sientes bien querida? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma - le respondió con su característico sarcasmo.

\- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? - le preguntó Emma tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

\- si mal no recuerdo es mi casa querida - le respondió Regina de nuevo - a no ser que el estado la haya expropiado, cosa que dudo - haciendo una mueca.

\- sabes qué, vete al infierno! - dijo Emma bajando el arma y dando media vuelta para salir de allí.

\- preferiría permanecer en mi casa si no te molesta - fue la respuesta de Regina.

\- ¿a qué volviste Regina? - le preguntó Emma.

\- Estaba de vacaciones - fue la respuesta.

\- ¿por cinco malditos años? Te fuiste huyendo como si fueras una criminal - le dijo Emma

\- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida señorita Swan, además… - pero antes que siguiera hablado alguien más habló en el estudio

\- ¿mami ya llegamos? - dijo el pequeño niño que se restregaba los ojos para tratar de adaptarse a la luz

\- si dulzura - acercándose al sofá y colocándose a su altura - ya estamos en casa, lamento haberte despertado - dándole en beso en la cabeza - ¿tienes hambre cariño? - el niño simplemente afirmó con la cabeza - te daré un poco de leche y galletas, aún no hay nada en la casa, pero mañana iremos al mercado

\- ok - dijo el niño sonriendo - ¿quién es la señora bonita? - dijo apuntando hacia Emma

\- ella es… - comenzó a decir Regina.

\- soy Emma, la sheriff, ¿sabes lo que significa sheriff? - dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el pequeño.

\- soy Manny y tengo 4 años, un sheliff cuida las personas, como un policía - habló mientras estrechaba la mano de Emma.

\- un placer conocerte Manny – respondiendo al gesto del niño.

\- debo atender a mi hijo, así que si me disculpa señorita Swan, ya sabe dónde está la puerta - y sin dar tiempo a más intercambio de palabras tomó al niño entre sus brazos y desapareció rumbo a la cocina. Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué pensar, sólo sabía que ahora mismo se sentía mucho peor que hace cinco años.

Emma regresó a su casa, era noche de pizza y Henry estaba colocando los platos en la mesa. Fue una cena silenciosa, podría decirse que hasta incómoda, Henry no estaba seguro si había hecho algo que molestara a su madre, así que prefirió no preguntar nada. Emma recogió la mesa, lavó los platos y se dirigió a su habitación y se despidió de Henry, pero antes de entrar volteó para mirar al muchacho.

\- tu madre ha vuelto - fue lo único que dijo antes de adentrarse en su habitación.

Al día siguiente todo Storybrooke estaba a la expectativa, el rumor se había esparcido por toda la ciudad, Regina Mills había regresado, y mejor aún no lo había hecho sola.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando entró a la cafetería, vestida de una forma casual, sin perder la elegancia que la distinguía, y a su lado, tomado de la mano la acompañaba un niño pequeño, cabello negro con un corte muy varonil para su corta edad, ojos grises, piel clara, vestido de jeans, camisa blanca, bufanda roja y chaqueta negra. Sin darle importancia a todas las miradas que estaban puestas en ellos, Regina buscó una mesa libre, sentó a su hijo y luego lo hizo ella. Toda la cafetería estaba en silencio viendo como la mujer que por tantos años había sido su mayor amenaza, y la cuál no veían hace 5 años estaba interactuando con un pequeño niño como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Regina, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo - dijo Ruby quien se había acercado a la mesa para tomar la orden - ¿qué van a querer esta mañana? - preguntó

\- Lo mismo digo Ruby - respondió Regina - quiero dos chocolates calientes, jugo de naranja, dos platos de pancakes de manzana y huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas, eso sería todo, gracias Ruby

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, Regina no tenía necesidad de mirar quien acababa de llegar porque a pocos segundos aquella persona estaba de pié a su lado.

\- mamá - dijo Henry sonriente, y sin esperar que Regina estuviera completamente de pié, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo - te he extrañado mucho

\- y yo a ti Henry, mira ya eres todo un hombre - hablaba tratando de contener las lágrimas - ya pedí tu desayuno.

\- Gracias, hola Manny - dijo saludando al niño - ya eres todo un hombrecito - abrazando al pequeño ya haciéndole cosquillas.

\- basta Henry, basta - decía el niño entre risas.

\- ya basta ustedes dos - dijo Regina sonriendo,

\- por qué no me dijiste que ibas a volver, a mejor decir, ¿por qué volviste? - le preguntó Henry - muchas veces me dijiste que nunca volverías a Storybrooke, y de la noche a la mañana aquí estás, como si nada hubiera pasado

\- las cosas han cambiado Henry, no tuve otra alternativa - le contestó sin entrar en detalles.

\- ¿está todo bien? - le preguntó preocupado a su madre.

\- luego hablaremos de ello, está bien? Por ahora vamos a desayunar - tratando de ocultar su preocupación tras una sonrisa.

\- mamá está furiosa, no me ha dicho nada, pero no es necesario que lo haga - le dijo a su madre - aún está dolida por la forma en que te fuiste.

\- bueno, supongo que tiene motivos para estarlo - respondió Regina - la engañé Henry, y en lugar de darle la cara me fui sin decirle nada.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación Ruby se acercó con la comida - Ah hola Henry, supongo que uno de los chocolates es para ti, en un momento te traeré la canela - y dejando la comida en la mesa, regresó minutos después dejando la canela en la mesa - que lo disfruten.

Disfrutaron el desayuno riéndose de las historias y ocurrencias de Henry y Manny, cuando dejaban la cafetería se encontraron frente a frente con Emma quien simplemente los miró sin decir nada y cuando iba a seguir su camino una voz la detuvo.

\- buenos días sheliff - dijo Manny sonriendo - ayer nos vimos, ¿me olvidó? - le preguntó el niño preguntándose por qué no lo habían saludado.

\- oh lo lamento Manny, que grosero de mi parte, estaba distraída, buenos días para ti también - sonriéndole al niño.

\- este es mi hermano Henry - señalándole al alto adolecente.

\- ella ya me conoce Manny, es mi mamá, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? - le preguntó Henry tratando de hacer menos incómodo el momento.

\- El caballero blanco! - dijo Manny como si acabara de descubrir el gran secreto del universo.

\- eso dicen hombrecito, ten un buen día - le dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello y se dirigía al mostrador, ignorando por completo a Regina; pero el niño no parecía muy interesado en terminar la conversación tan rápido, soltando la mano de Regina y corriendo donde se encontraba Emma.

\- sheliff - le habló el niño jalando un poco de la chaqueta de Emma - ¿podría darme una cita? Necesito hablar con usted.

Emma trató de ocultar su sonrisa tras las palabras de aquel niño, con su comportamiento tan propio y educado era adorable, además le intrigaba que podría aquel pequeño querer hablar con ella.

\- bueno señor Mills, creo que en la tarde tendré espacio disponible para atenderlo - le respondió de la forma más seria que pudo.

\- pero no soy M - estaba hablando cuando su madre lo interrumpió.

\- debemos irnos Manny, la sheriff está ocupada, lamento la molestia sheriff Swan - se disculpó Regina.

\- no me estaba molestando - respondió Emma a Regina sin dejar de mirar al niño - y es en serio puedo hacerte una cita en la tarde si estas interesado, dile a Henry que te lleve - dejando claro que no quería hablar con Regina.

\- Gracias sheliff, la veré en la tarde - regresando al lado de Henry esperando a que su madre saliera.

\- no te preocupes, le diré que tuviste que trabajar y no puedes atenderlo - le dijo Regina antes de salir

\- puedo dedicarle tiempo, no me metas en tus asuntos si vas a mentirle, buenos días señora Mills - le dijo Emma dándole a entender que la conversación, si así podía llamar había terminado.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería Regina y Henry, caminaron con Manny hacia el parque de juegos y pasaron allí toda la mañana. Si bien Henry tenía tan sólo 17 años, en los últimos 5 había crecido no sólo en estatura, sino que había madurado tanto como para ser el muchas veces confidente y consejero de su madre.

\- mamá - comenzó Henry - dime porqué realmente has regresado, sé que tiene que ser algo grande, porque de lo contrario te habrías mantenido en tu palabra – Regina antes de irse y al despedirse de su hijo, le había dicho que nunca regresaría a la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? - le preguntó Regina mirándolo a los ojos - necesito magia, y este es el único lugar donde existe – fueron las palabras directas de Regina.

\- ¿magia? Pero prometiste no volver a usar magia mamá - le dijo Henry.

\- lo sé, pero también prometí hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger a mis hijos – confesó.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Henry preocupado - ¿está todo bien con mi hermano, le pasa algo a Manny? -

Las lágrimas de inmediato comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Regina, refugiándose en el hombro de su hijo, quien sin dar espera la abrazó para darle consuelo.

\- nada está bien Henry, Manny está muriendo.

**Continuara…. Si?, No?**

Esta es otra historia que tenía iniciada en el tintero desde hace un buen tiempo, así que me dirán su vale la pena o no seguir con ella


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

WOW Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir la historia, la verdad es bastante reconfortante que les haya gustado.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia.

**Ecos del Pasado**

**Capítulo 2.**

\- nada está bien Henry, Manny está muriendo – le dijo Regina llorando aún más fuerte para desahogarse, Henry no podía creer lo que había escuchado - hace un mes colapso en el kínder, cuando lo llevé al hospital y le hicieron estudios, vieron que sus niveles de glóbulos blancos eran extremadamente bajos, no pudieron diagnosticarlo con certeza, pero dijeron que era un tipo raro de enfermedad autoinmune para la cual no tenían un tratamiento alguno – sollozó un momento - la única alternativa que daban era un trasplante de médula para mirar cómo evolucionaba, dijeron que era un milagro que aún estuviera con vida, y en aparentes perfectas condiciones, pero si no se hace algo, quizás no tenga más de tres meses. - Henry no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su madre con fuerza.

\- encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Manny mamá - besándola en la frente - haremos ese trasplante o un trato con Gold, pero salvaremos a mi hermano, sólo dime qué debo hacer y lo haré – hablando con decisión.

\- ¿por qué estás llorando mami? - preguntó el niño que se había acercado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

\- porque me hace muy feliz tener a mis dos hijos juntos - dijo sonriendo – tocando el rostro del pequeño

\- mami, ¿puedo ir con Henry a ver a la sheliff? - preguntó el niño – no quiero llegar tarde – sonriendo.

\- claro cariño - abrazando a su hijo pequeño - llámame si necesitas algo Henry, los espero en la casa cuando hayan terminado, debo pensar cómo hablar con tu madre para pedirle ayuda, su magia es poderosa, también deseo hablar con el hada azul, Gold sería mi última alternativa – le dijo antes de darles un beso y dirigirse a su casa.

Henry y Manny no tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación, Emma tenía una caja de pasteles sobre su escritorio y estaba mordiendo uno cuando los chicos entraron.

\- hola mamá, traigo tu cita de las 2 - dijo Henry mientras sonreía.

\- veo que es puntual hombrecito - sonrió Emma mirando su reloj - dígame cómo puedo ayudarle - tomando una pose seria mirando al niño y tratando de encontrar un parecido con todos los hombres de la ciudad y al único con quien le encontraba ciertas similitudes era con Henry e incluso su padre.

\- ¿usted mató un dragón? - fue la primera pregunta que hizo, Emma miró a Henry confundida pero haciendo un gesto de afirmación le dio a entender que hablara con la verdad - mi mamá me lo dijo y también Henry – continuó el niño.

\- si así fue - dijo Respondiéndole al chiquillo - ¿y tú mamá te lo contó? - le preguntó sorprendida - ¿qué más te contó tu mamá? – intrigada.

\- ummm que rompiste su maldición con un beso de amor verdadero – dijo. Emma se sorprendió al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, a parte de la elocuencia con la que hablaba

\- sí también es cierto - le respondió Emma.

\- ¿fue difícil matar al dragón? - preguntó el niño.

\- si un poco - fue la respuesta de Emma - use la espada de mi padre y al final todo salió bien – recordando aquel momento ocurrido más de 6 años en el pasado.

\- y recuperó el huevo - finalizó él.

\- y recuperé el huevo con la poción de amor verdadero - le dijo Emma sonriendo.

\- ¿por qué conduce un bicho amarillo? - fue la siguiente pregunta.

\- Wow pequeño, mi auto no es un bicho, es un buen carro - fue la respuesta.

\- mi mami dice que es un bicho mortal - dijo Manny como si fuera lo más común del mundo - ¿te gustan los caballos? Porque los caballeros van en caballos – continuó el pequeño Manny con su discurso.

\- mi padre me enseñó a montar, pero no voy a caballo por las calles - fue la respuesta de Emma.

\- El príncipe Charming - dijo Manny - y ¿tienes tu propia espada o usas la del príncipe?

\- no uso espadas chico - dijo divertida, no terminando de creer o entender el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida por el hijo de Regina.

\- ¿Sabes usar el arco y la flecha como Snow White? – siguió preguntando.

\- si de hecho mi madre me enseñó – le dijo Emma.

\- Henry, ¿podrías decirle a tu abuela que me enseñe? - preguntó el niño.

\- Claro Manny - le respondió Henry al entusiasmado niño.

\- ¿por qué eres rubia si Snow White no tiene cabello rubio? – siguió preguntando.

\- porque mi padre es rubio - fue la respuesta.

Emma estaba algo confundida, aquel niño parecía conocer todo sobre Storybrooke y los cuentos de hadas y al parecer Regina era quien lo había instruido.

\- ¿puedes hacer magia? - preguntó ahora mucho más interesado.

\- si puedo - dijo Emma colocando su mano tras la oreja del niño y sacando una moneda de chocolate - ves, magia - dijo ella.

\- ummm, ¿pero dónde está el humo rosado? - preguntó intrigado – mi mami me dijo que cuando se hacía magia había humo de color.

Emma estaba confundida y miró a Henry pero este sólo sonreía, disfrutando del rostro confundido de su madre.

\- Manny, creo que ya le has hecho muchas preguntas a mi madre, ¿no quieres dejar unas para otro día? - le dijo Henry.

\- ¿puedo visitarla otro día Sheliff? - preguntó el niño esperanzado.

\- claro, le pides permiso a tu madre y le dices a Henry que te traiga - le respondió Emma acariciándole sus mejillas.

\- y ¿por qué no puede traerme mi mami? - Preguntó el niño con inocencia - ¿no son amigas?, ella me contó todo sobre el Caballero Blanco.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras pensaban como responderle al niño

\- mamá podría estar ocupada Manny y a mí me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo - le dijo Henry

\- ok - sonrió aceptando con agrado la respuesta que había recibido - ¿puedo comer un pastel? - preguntó colocando la mirada más adorable para evitar obtener un no por respuesta.

\- claro! - le dijo Emma sonriendo - también tengo leche, Henry ¿quieres traer un caja de la nevera?

Henry fue a buscar la leche y Manny disfrutaba del pastel sonriendo, Emma también sonreía al saber que aquel pastelillo estaba haciendo feliz a un niño, pero además, le daría al pequeño suficiente energía para darle a Regina gran trabajo en calmarlo. Pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando Manny comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y justo cuando Emma se le acercó, perdió el conocimiento quedando en los brazos de la rubia.

\- Henry! - comenzó a llamar Emma – HENRY! - Gritó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el muchacho al ver a su hermano inconsciente en los brazos de su mamá.

\- no lo sé, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayó - le dijo Emma - llama al hospital, diles lo que pasó y que voy en camino, también llama a tu madre.

Sin perder tiempo, Emma corrió con el niño en brazos seguida por Henry quien tenía su celular en la mano para hacer las llamadas. Colocando la sirena, condujo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital donde la esperaban para atender al niño. Apresuradamente, les dijo lo que había sucedido y luego fue conducida a la sala de espera. No entendía como todo había pasado de estar compartiendo un pastel, a correr al hospital.

Emma se observó por un instante y vio cómo su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando que alguien saliera a darle información pero aún nada. Henry estaba sentado en una de las sillas esperando pacientemente noticias de su hermano y a que su madre llegará, lo cual no demoró en suceder.

\- Henry qué pasó? - dijo Regina desesperada.

\- estábamos en la estación, íbamos a comer un pastelillo y de repente Manny comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y perdió el conocimiento, mamá y yo lo trajimos al hospital - finalizó Henry.

Regina de inmediato buscó con su mirada a Emma quien estaba recostada contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha, Regina sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero también debía darle al equipo médico una copia de la historia clínica de Manny.

\- Emma - comenzó a hablar Regina una vez se había acercado.

\- Regina lo siento, no sé qué pasó, estábamos ahí y él simplemente colapso - se apresuró a decir Emma.

\- lo sé Emma, no es tu culpa, Manny está enfermo, muy enfermo - comenzó a decirle Regina con lágrimas en los ojos - volví a Storybrooke porque necesito que la ciencia o la magia funcionen, mi bebe necesita un trasplante y yo no soy compatible - dijo Regina - y si su otra familia no es compatible, recurriré a la magia.

\- Así que viniste a buscar al hombre con quien me engañaste para que sirva de donador - Regina la miró un poco extrañada - no soy tonta, por la edad de tú hijo, sé que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste hace 5 años.

\- Emma no es cómo crees, todo es un poco más complicado de lo que parece - comenzó a hablar Regina.

\- ahórrate las explicaciones - le respondió Emma - estoy aquí porque quiero saber cómo está el niño, pues estaba conmigo cuando esto pasó lo que pasó y me siento responsable – alejándose de ella.

\- Emma, por favor, sólo escúchame – trató de hablarle Regina.

\- no Regina, por qué no entiendes que… - estaba hablando Emma hasta que escuchó un llamado que captó toda su atención.

\- familiares de Emmanuel Swan Mills - llamó la enfermera, a lo que Regina corrió a su lado.

\- Soy su madre - dijo Regina.

\- Señora Mills – dijo la enfermera al reconocerla - el doctor Whale aún está atendiendo su hijo, necesito que llene estás formas - entregándole unos documentos y un lapicero para que lo llenara.

\- Enfermera, esta es la historia médica de Emmanuel - le dijo Regina - todo lo que necesitan está allí, sus últimos exámenes todo – finalizó.

\- gracias señora Mills, la mantendremos informada - le dijo la enfermera despidiéndose.

Regina se sentó y comenzó a llenar las formas, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que lo había hecho hace un par de semanas, se concentró en su tarea y por un momento se olvidó de Emma, hasta que la mujer se paró frente a ella.

\- ¿Emmanuel Swan? quieres explicármelo Regina - le preguntó Emma confundida.

Regina suspiró, sabía que el momento finalmente había llegado, colocándose de pié frente a Emma.

\- tienes razón Emma - comenzó a decir Regina - te engañé pero no de la forma que crees, hace poco más de cinco años, use magia en ti, una noche que habías tomado demasiado y tomé ventaja de ello, yo tampoco estaba totalmente sobria, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

El rostro de Emma, estaba comenzando a mostrar la ira que estaba sintiendo, hacia las palabras que Regina le estaba confesando, pero decidió no decir nada aún.

\- esa noche, con mi magia lancé un hechizo, yo deseaba tener un bebe y tomé ventaja de las circunstancias, a la mañana siguiente no recordabas nada, pero de todas formas, para estar segura use un hechizo adicional para que lo olvidaras - respiró profundamente - un mes después me enteré que estaba embarazada, sentí pánico porque había prometido no usar magia y mucho menos hacerlo en ti, no usar magia era una de las condiciones que me habían sido impuestas para continuar en libertad, y en el pueblo; además tuve miedo de que me quitaran a mi hijo así como lo habían hecho con Henry, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, abandone Storybrooke - terminando su relato y aguardando en silencio la avalancha que sobrevendría.

\- me estás diciendo que no sólo me hechizaste y prácticamente abusaste de mí, sino que también huiste conscientemente con mi hijo - Le respondió Emma tratando de analizar la información que acababa de recibir, tratando aún de contener su ira por el bien de todos - quiero que me respondas una pregunta, sólo una y quiero la verdad Regina - dijo Emma calmadamente - si Emmanuel no estuviera enfermo y necesitara, lo que sea que necesita ahora para sobrevivir, ¿me hubieras contado acerca del él? - preguntó Emma.

\- No - le respondió Regina sin dudarlo, pues no había opción a mentir, Emma de todas formas se hubiera enterado, pero su tiempo de razonar quedó en el olvido cuando sintió el impacto de la mano de Emma contra su mejilla.

\- te odio Regina Mills - le dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

\- Mamá! - dijo Henry corriendo para apartar a Emma, antes que asentara un segundo golpe contra Regina - cálmate por favor, ahora no es el momento.

\- ¿tú lo sabías? - preguntó Emma mirando a Henry, incrédula de que su hijo también la hubiera engañado vilmente.

\- Él no sabía nada de lo que acabo de contarte Emma - le respondió Regina frotándose la mejilla en la que Emma la había golpeado.

\- tú mejor que nadie sabías lo que una familia significa para mí, lo que sentía por no haber podido ver crecer a Henry – llorando aún - te hubiera perdonado casi todo, menos que apartaras a mi propio hijo de mí - le dijo Emma - voy a curar a mi hijo y cuando esté bien, lo quiero de vuelta – le dijo Emma en tono de promesa.

\- Emma por favor, tú no puedes - le dijo Regina tratando de agarrarle el brazo.

\- no me toques! - le replicó Emma zafándose - y ya lo sabes, quiero a mi hijo conmigo - saliendo tan rápido como pudo.

Regina trató de recomponerse tras lo que había acabado de ocurrir, por ahora tenía que enfocarse en Manny y en salvarle la vida, luego lidiaría con Emma sobre otros temas cuando fuera necesario.

**Continuará…**

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo. Para quienes están preocupados de que deje la historia a medias, no lo estén, prometo darle fin, además está será una historia corta, en la que tengo total claridad de hacia dónde va y básicamente de cómo terminará. Sus comentarios siguen siendo bienvenidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

ONCE No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, hacen que tenga mayor interés en escribir. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Emma regresara a la sala de espera y un rato después llegó Snow acompañada de David, quienes saludaron a Regina pero se dirigieron hacia Emma quien había regresado a su lugar contra la pared, ella rápidamente les informó a sus padres sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos lucían un poco confundidos pero pronto comprendieron lo que pasaba. Ambos abrazaron a Emma y un momento después Snow se acercó a Regina.

\- Regina - comenzó a hablar Snow, sentándose al lado de ella- lamento lo que está pasando con tú hijo - hablándole con sinceridad - lo que hiciste no fue lo pudiéramos llamar correcto, pero eso ya está hecho y no hay nada que podamos hacer ante ello - le dijo - de momento nos preocuparemos que Emmanuel esté bien– sonriéndole.

\- gracias Snow - fue lo único que pudo decir, porque realmente necesitaba a alguien a su lado en ese momento, Henry se había ido a buscar algo para tomar.

Finalmente la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y el doctor Whale salió para darles información, sin darle tiempo de hablar siquiera, los cuatro estaban rodeándolo

\- Cómo está mi hijo Whale? - le preguntó Regina.

\- Bueno señora Mills, Emmanuel perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, logramos estabilizarlo un poco con una transfusión pero me temo que la está rechazando, su conteo de glóbulos blancos es realmente bajo, mucho más que en los test que están en su historial, su mejor opción ahora mismo sería el trasplante de médula ósea y una transfusión de un familiar directo, así que me gustaría iniciar las pruebas– le dijo.

\- no soy compatible para el trasplante, ya me hicieron las pruebas - le respondió Regina - soy A negativo Manny es AB negativo.

\- puede hacer la prueba en nosotros - dijo Emma señalándose a ella y sus padres - Henry también las hará, AB negativo es mi tipo, y el de David -

\- está bien, haremos los exámenes enseguida, no podemos perder tiempo - dijo el doctor

\- Whale ¿puedo ver a mi hijo? - le preguntó Regina.

\- Emmanuel ahora está en la UCIP, debido a su condición, debe prepararse primero para verlo, lo último que queremos es que se contagie de algún virus con el nivel actual de sus defensas.

\- yo también quiero verlo Whale - le dijo Emma.

\- sólo puede pasar una persona a la vez - él le respondió pero sabiendo algo de la situación particular a la que se estaba enfrentando habló de nuevo - hagamos primero las pruebas y luego haremos los arreglos para que pueda verlo Sheriff– le dijo Whale

Regina llevaba cerca de una hora con su hijo cuando Emma entró revestida de la misma forma que estaba ella, Emma no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente se hizo al otro lado de la cama. Así pasaron un rato tan sólo contemplando al niño hasta que este comenzó a reaccionar.

\- hey amigo - le dijo Emma sonriendo aunque él no pudiera verlo por la máscara que estaba usando

\- Sheliff - contestó aperezado.

\- tú puedes llamarme Emma, mira que casi tenemos el mismo nombre - le sonrió de nuevo, pasando su mano por la mejilla del niño

\- mami lo siento, no quería ponerme malo otra vez - dijo el niño mirando a Regina.

\- shhhh está bien cariño, no tienes que disculparte - pasándole la mano por el cabello - todo está bien bebe, mami está aquí.

\- no terminé mi pastel – dijo Manny mirando a Emma y haciéndola sonreír.

\- te compraré una caja para ti solo cuando salgas de aquí – le dijo Emma haciendo que los ojos del niño brillaran.

\- Mami – dijo el niño – ¿me dejarás comerlos? – le preguntó inocentemente.

\- desde luego que podrás comerlos Manny – intervino Emma antes de que Regina pudiera intervenir.

\- ya hablaremos luego de ello, está bien – le dijo Regina – por ahora vamos a hacer todo para que te sientas bien.

\- pero me siento bien – dijo el niño.

Y así era, inexplicablemente, su estado de ánimo y vitalidad no parecían reflejar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento el doctor Whale ingresó a la habitación junto con una enfermera, alegre de encontrarse a Emmanuel despierto y con tan buen semblante, nadie quien lo viera, diría que estaba enfermo.

\- veo que nuestro pequeño amigo ya reaccionó – dijo Whale – ¿cómo te sientes Emmanuel? – le preguntó directamente al pequeño.

\- estoy bien – respondió el niño

\- te importaría quedarte un momento con la enfermera Susan? Debo hablar con tu madre y la Sheriff – le preguntó de nuevo al niño.

\- ok – respondió Manny con una sonrisa.

Cuando Regina, Emma y Whale salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

\- ya tengo el resultado de los análisis de Emmanuel y los demás – comenzó a hablar Whale – ciertamente el conteo de sus glóbulos blancos era bajo cuando hicimos los estudios en el momento que él ingresó, pero ahora parece haber tenido un aumento significativo en unas pocas horas – continuó – Tanto Emma como David son compatibles para realizar un trasplante, pero me gustaría realizar otras pruebas antes de someter a Emmanuel a un procedimiento tan doloroso.

\- ¿para qué las otras pruebas Whale? – le preguntó Regina - te traje todo su historial médico hace menos de un mes que le realizaron todo tipo de pruebas y lo diagnosticaron con un raro tipo de leucemia.

\- leí el informe Regina, pero los resultados que obtuve no son consistentes, me gustaría indagar un poco más al respecto – dijo el doctor – como ya les dije, quiero estar seguro antes de aplicar cualquier tratamiento.

\- ¿qué es lo que sugieres entonces? – le preguntó Emma – no quiero que juegues al científico y pongas en peligro la vida del niño.

\- te aseguro Emma, que poner en riesgo la vida de Emmanuel es lo último que quiero – respondió – su condición es extremadamente peculiar, según el resultado de sus análisis, estadísticamente ni siquiera debería estar vivo, su recuperación es asombrosa, ni siquiera luce enfermo – finalizó – y dado el antecedente de quien es su madre, podrían existir otras opciones que deberíamos considerar

\- ¿a qué te refieres Victor? – le preguntó Regina

\- a que eres una de las personas con magia más poderosa que he conocido – comenzó – y a juzgar por los resultados de los exámenes el otro "padre" de Emmanuel tiene una magia tan o más poderosa que la tuya, así que preguntarle a un experto en la materia es una opción que no dejaría pasar – finalizó - por ahora realizaremos una transfusión directa entre Emma o David y Emmanuel para ayudar a subir a un mejor nivel el conteo de sus células.

\- yo haré la transfusión – dijo Emma – le diré a mi madre que llame el Hada Azul para consultarle sobre sus inquietudes – habló directamente a Whale, nuevamente ignorando que Regina estaba presente – podemos iniciar cuando lo desee.

\- prepararé todo, la llamaré cuando esté todo listo – dijo Retirándose y dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

\- Gracias – dijo Regina, pero Emma simplemente siguió de largo en busca de Snow.

Emma puso al corriente a sus padres de lo que estaba sucediendo y les pidió que llamaran a Blue lo antes posible. Mientras esperaban que Whale la llamara o Blue llegara, Emma esperaba impaciente recostada en la pared, mientras Regina estaba sentada sola en una de las sillas con la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose impotente y culpable a la vez por no poder hacer algo más y ayudar a su hijo.

\- Nunca había visto a Regina en un estado ni remotamente similar – dijo Snow quien estaba al lado de Emma mientras miraba a la morena sentada derrotada en la silla de la sala de espera - ¿qué piensas hacer Emma? – le preguntó Snow.

\- curar a mi hijo y quitárselo a esa … - le contestó Emma sin decir en voz alta el adjetivo con el cuál quería referirse a Regina.

\- Emma – comenzó a hablar Snow – sé que estás muy enojada y sé que te sientes decepcionada y traicionada por muchos motivos, pero simplemente no puedes quitarle el niño a Regina – le dijo

\- claro que puedo – le respondió Emma a la defensiva – y voy a hacerlo

\- cuando las cosas se calmen, vas a pensar con mayor claridad, crees que Manny simplemente va a aceptar estar con alguien que apenas conoce y no con su mamá – le dijo Snow.

\- el me conoce, sabe todo de mí – le respondió Emma.

\- sabe lo que le han contado y sí quizás te vea como la héroe de sus historias, pero no te ve como su mamá – argumentó Snow – si lo obligas a algo así, te va a odiar.

\- es su maldita culpa – dijo Emma mirando con resentimiento hacia donde estaba Regina – ella me lo quitó, me negó la oportunidad de estar con mi hijo desde el principio, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que se siente – le dijo Emma – finalmente ella te hizo lo mismo.

Antes de que Snow pudiera hacer una réplica, Whale llamó a Emma y esta de inmediato corrió hacia él, dejando solas en la sala de espera a Regina y Snow.

\- va a quitarme a mi hijo verdad – fue lo que dijo Regina cuando Snow se acercó a ella

\- Emma está muy dolida, son muchos los sentimientos los que tiene encontrados ahora en su interior – le dijo Snow –ella la pasó muy mal cuando te fuiste, creyó que había sido por su culpa, incluso trató de buscarte pero se abstuvo cuando contactaste a Henry, decidió respetar tu decisión, pero hasta ayer, ella se pasaba todos los días por tu casa con la esperanza de que volvieras – le habló

\- sé que lo arruiné Snow, que eche al fuego todo lo bueno que tenía en ese momento – le respondió – pero todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza en aquel instante, fueron todos los posibles escenarios que se me presentaban, yo simplemente entré en pánico, abatí no solo mí vida, sino la de Emma, Henry e incluso Manny, destrocé mi familia y eso es algo que probablemente no pueda revertir, pero lo único que realmente me importa en este momento, es que mi hijo esté sano, aunque vayan a alejarlo de mi lado – finalizó mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- él se recuperará Regina – le dijo Snow – haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que esté sano y en cuanto a Emma, sólo tienes que darle tiempo para que se calme, por ahora preocupémonos por el bienestar de Manny – pasando un brazo sobre Regina para darle un poco de consuelo. En ese instante mientras esperaban en aquella sala, llego David y Henry acompañados de Blue.

\- Snow, Regina – saludó el Hada Azul

-Blue – saludó Snow – gracias por haber venido – complementó

\- David no dijo por qué estoy aquí, sólo que necesitan una consulta mágica – les respondió – pero si Regina está aquí no sé porque necesitan mi asistencia.

\- se trata de mi hijo Blue, está enfermo y necesita ayuda – le dijo Regina – yo no he usado magia en más de cinco años y no sé nada de sanación, no sabría cómo ayudarlo – le respondió

\- ¿puedo verlo ahora? – preguntó el hada

\- en este momento le están haciendo una transfusión directa de sangre – le dijo Regina – le preguntaré a Whale – colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose en busca del doctor.

\- ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – le preguntó Blue a Snow cuando Regina se hubo alejado.

\- bueno no sé si sea la persona indicada para decírtelo – le respondió Snow – como te dijo Regina su hijo está enfermo, y Whale piensa que su condición pueda ser más que física por los resultados de sus exámenes – continuó – además – se detuvo un instante – Manny es también hijo de Emma – ante estas palabras Blue cambió su actitud, ya estaba comprendiendo el por qué su presencia había sido requerida.

\- Whale dice que en un momento podremos entrar – dijo Regina –ya han terminado con la transfusión – Blue simplemente asintió.

Unos minutos después el doctor Whale apareció por la puerta indicándoles a Regina y Blue que lo siguieran y las guió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba el pequeño niño acostado en la cama junto a la cual se encontraba Emma tomando jugo de una caja. En esta ocasión no tendrían que llevar máscara o ropa especial.

\- voy a dejarlos, volveré más tarde a revisar a Manny – les dijo Whale mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Madre Superior gracias por haber venido – le dijo Emma.

\- no tienes nada que agradecer aún Emma – le respondió.

\- Blue – intervino Regina – este es mi hijo Manny

\- hola – saludó al niño – mi nombre es Blue

\- soy Manny – sonrió el niño quien parecía gozar de perfecta salud – mi mami conoce un bicho que se llama Blue – dijo el niño – es un hada pero mami dice que es un bicho fastidioso, ¿no es así mami? – mirando a Regina.

\- lo siento – dijo Regina dirigiéndose Blue – Manny lo que dije no es correcto, está bien, ella es el Hada Azul.

\- uuummm pero no es un bicho – dijo el niño confundido – se ve como una señora.

\- lo se cariño – le dijo Regina besándole la cabeza – no debí decir eso del bicho, pero por ahora olvídate de eso, ella va a hacerte unas preguntas y tal vez te haga algunos exámenes.

\- ¿más agujas? – Preguntó el niño haciendo pucheros – no me gustan las agujas.

\- lo sé cariño, pero has sido muy valiente – besándolo de nuevo – pero ella no va a utilizar ninguna aguja y yo voy a estar aquí contigo todo el tiempo bebe – agregando otro beso – te amo bebe – le dijo acercándose al oído.

\- yo también te amo mami desde, desde mi corazón hasta la más lejana estrella y luego hasta el tuyo – mostrando el recorrido con su manita desde su corazón, apuntando al techo y luego tocando el pecho de Regina donde se encuentra su corazón.

Emma mientras tanto observaba la interacción de Regina y Emmanuel, era obvio el amor desmedido del uno por el otro; en ese momento, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, pues se sentía enternecida por de demostración de amor que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo su enfado aumentaba contra Regina por haberle negado el que ella también estuviera jugando con el pequeño demostrándole cuanto lo quería o mucho más, que él de dijera que la amaba de aquella manera.

Quizás en poco tiempo ella podría tener una relación similar con su recién descubierto hijo, pero primero tendría que decirle que ella también era su madre, lo que aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, si lo pensaba con cabeza fría ahora no era el momento apropiado para decirle a un niño que yacía en una cama. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Blue había hecho aparecer una varita mágica ante lo que el niño se mostró altamente emocionado.

\- ¿sabes qué es esto? – le preguntó al niño

\- siiiiii una varita como la de Harry Potter – rió – mami me dio una

\- así es Manny es una varita mágica y ahora voy a pasarla sobre ti, ¿puedo hacerlo? – le preguntó Blue al niño

\- uujumm – respondió – ¿puedo jugar luego con ella? – le preguntó

\- me temo que con esta no puedo permitirte jugar – le respondió – pero tal vez puedo conseguirte una, voy a empezar ahora; no te muevas mucho

\- recuerdas cuando estuviste dentro de la nave y te dijeron que no podías moverte – le dijo Regina – debes hacer lo mismo.

\- pero no estoy en la nave – dijo el niño extrañado

\- lo sé, pero imagínatelo, es divertido – finalizó y el niño asintió

Blue entonces comenzó a pasar la varita desde la cabeza de Manny hacia abajo como si estuviera realizándole un escáner mientras una luz lavanda se iba formando entre el niño y la varita. El Hada repitió el proceso, esta vez comenzando por los pies del niño, luego se centró en su pecho, concentrándose en el área por un buen rato; después de ello simplemente guardo de nuevo su varita e hizo aparecer otra evidentemente de juguete.

\- te portaste estupendamente – dijo Blue dándole la varita de juguete al niño – eres todo un valiente.

\- gracias – dijo el niño feliz de haber recibido un regalo – mira mami, tengo una varita

\- ya lo veo cariño, te lo mereces, te portaste como todo un valiente caballero - le dijo Regina besándolo

\- también soy un caballero como usted sheliff – dijo mirando a Emma

\- así parece Manny – le respondió Emma feliz de que el niño se estuviera dirigiendo a ella – ahora te tendré como competencia.

Mientras estaban viviendo un instante agradable el niño de repente dejó caer la varita con la que estaba jugando y de repente comenzó a convulsionar como si estuviera teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

\- bebe – dijo Regina asustada acercándose a su hijo – ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE! – le gritó Regina a Blue

\- nada su Majestad – le respondió

\- Emma llama a Whale – dijo Emma pero está estaba impávida ante lo que estaba ocurriendo – EMMA LLAMA A WHALE AHORA – tuvo que gritarle

Emma de inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del médico, lo que le permitió en Regina y Blue quedarse a solas.

\- ¿qué encontraste Blue? – le preguntó Regina al Hada mientras trataba de ayudar a su hijo sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se hiciera daño.

\- no creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar - le contestó Blue

\- es malo verdad –dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos – es el precio de la magia, no es así?

\- eso me temo – le contestó Blue.

**Continuará…**

Bien esto es todo por ahora, sigan dejando sus comentarios, son todos muy bien recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**ONCE no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Aquí le dejo otro capítulo más, todos los errores que vean son míos, y me disculpo por ello.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

Mientras estaban viviendo un instante agradable el niño de repente dejó caer la varita con la que estaba jugando y de repente comenzó a convulsionar como si estuviera teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

\- bebe – dijo Regina asustada acercándose a su hijo – ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE! – le gritó Regina a Blue

\- nada su Majestad – le respondió

\- Emma llama a Whale – dijo Emma pero está estaba impávida ante lo que estaba ocurriendo – EMMA LLAMA A WHALE AHORA – tuvo que gritarle

Emma de inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del médico, lo que le permitió en Regina y Blue quedarse a solas.

\- ¿qué encontraste Blue? – le preguntó Regina al Hada mientras trataba de ayudar a su hijo sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se hiciera daño.

\- no creo que sea el momento indicado para hablar - le contestó Blue

\- es malo verdad –dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos – es el precio de la magia, no es así?

\- eso me temo – le contestó Blue

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Whale ingresó seguido de Emma y dos enfermeras, poniéndose de inmediato a trabajar sobre el niño.

\- deben salir de la habitación – les dijo Whale a las tres mujeres pero Regina y Emma permanecían en sus lugares – vayan afuera AHORA – les dijo Whale.

En la sala de espera la angustia era evidente en todos los rostros en un lado Regina estaba acompañada por Henry, en el otro David se encontraba con Emma y de un lugar a otro se encontraba Snow tratando de brindarle consuelo a ambas mujeres. Blue mientras tanto se mantenía a la margen de ambos bandos, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que hablar pero primero debían esperar que el niño se estabilizara, no veía ningún motivo en aumentar la angustia de las personas en la habitación, nunca era bueno ser portador de noticias que únicamente traerían tristezas.

Regina seguía sentada en una de las sillas guardando silencio, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero sabía que el pronóstico de la situación no era bueno, no sólo por lo que Blue se había abstenido de decirle, era algo que sentía en sus entrañas.

\- Mamá ¿no quieres que te traiga algo de comer o beber? – le preguntó Henry

\- estoy bien cariño – le respondió – quizás Emma o tus abuelos quieran algo, ve a preguntarles

\- no quiero dejarte sola – le dijo Henry

\- yo me quedaré con ella – hablo Snow quien acababa de llegar

Henry se puso de pie, le sonrió a su abuela, besó a Regina en la frente y se dirigió hacia su otra madre y su abuelo, en este momento el joven deseaba que sus madres, bueno que Emma quisiera hacer una tregua, quizás todo aquello sería más fácil de sobrellevar si todos estaban unidos; aunque entendía lo que su madre Emma estaba sintiendo y la posición que estaba tomando.

\- voy a la cafetería – les dijo aproximándose – ¿quieren algo de tomar o comer? – les preguntó

\- trae algunos cafés – le dijo David.

\- mamá – le habló Henry – ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial? – le preguntó el joven

\- estoy bien Henry – le respondió Emma.

\- Ma – comenzó Henry – sé que estás enojada y lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero creo que deberías hablar con mamá o al menos tratar de hacer una tregua con ella, sé que mi hermano no está nada bien, y sé que las cosas se pueden colocar mucho peores – continuó – mamá había jurado no volver a pisar este pueblo y sabía que cuando lo hizo tendría que enfrentar todo lo que dejó atrás y no le importó porque colocó primero a Manny.

\- Henry no creo que – comenzó Emma pero el muchacho la interrumpió.

\- sólo piénsalo por favor –le dijo Henry – piensa en Manny y en lo que es mejor para él.

Emma se quedó mirando a su hijo preguntándose donde había adquirido tanta sabiduría, ciertamente Regina siempre estaba influenciando en él a pesar de que ya no vivían juntos, pero esos primeros 10 años, le dieron la estructura que necesitaba.

\- está bien Henry - le respondió Emma – lo pensaré - el muchacho entonces se alejó rumbo a comprar lo que fuera que iba a comprar.

Emma se detuvo a pensar un momento en las palabras que su hijo mayor le acababa de decir, ella bien podría poner su orgullo herido a un lado y trabajar junto con Regina para lograr la recuperación de un niño, su hijo, quien no tenía ninguna culpa en lo que estaba pasando.

Emma entonces miró a Regina, y vio cómo su propia madre estaba acompañando a la mujer que una vez fue su más ferviente enemiga, pero que ahora simplemente era una madre angustiada por lo que estaba sucediéndole a su hijo. Henry tenía razón en algo, Regina había vuelto al pueblo sabiendo lo que tendría que enfrentar, pero eso no le importó, ella tenía un objetivo claro y era hallar un tratamiento o una cura para su hijo. Respiró profundo una y dos veces, se colocó de pie, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas libres al lado de Regina. No dijo nada, sólo se sentó ahí en silencio, pero ese solo acto significaba mucho.

La espera era interminable, los minutos parecían horas mientras la angustiosa espera se daba, ninguno de los presentes se animaba a pronunciar palabra hasta que finalmente después de 40 minutos Whale salió y se dirigió a ellos. Todos de inmediato se colocaron de pie rodeándolo esperando que comenzara a hablar.

\- Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias – comenzó - después de mostrar signos de mejoría y que el conteo de sus células estaba en aumento, el cuadró cambió completamente, regresaron al mismo nivel, incluso inferior a cuando fue ingresado – dijo –médicamente es algo imposible que ocurra en tan poco tiempo, tanto el aumento como la disminución del conteo de sus células. Si he de ser honesto, desde el punto de vista médico ni siquiera estaría vivo – finalizó – como les dije esto va más allá de la medicina y la ciencia, quizás la Madre Superior aquí presente tenga algo más que decir.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia el Hada que estaba guardando silencio, deseando poder pasar desapercibida en aquel momento.

\- Blue? – Fue Snow quien habló – ¿lograste descubrir algo respecto a la condición de Emmanuel? – le preguntó Snow

\- así fue – respondió el Hada – y me temo que el doctor Whale tiene razón, la condición del niño no tiene nada que ver con la ciencia o la medicina, su enfermedad es mágica – dijo la mujer

\- bien ¿qué debemos hacer para solucionarlo – dijo Emma esperanzada en que si el problema era mágico fácilmente podrían solucionarlo ya que en el pueblo abundaba la magia.

\- Me temo Princesa que no es tan fácil – le respondió Blue – toda magia tiene un precio – agregó

\- ¿qué es lo que hay que pagar?, ¿qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó de nuevo Emma – creo que entre Regina y yo podríamos manejarlo, ¿no Regina? – dijo Emma dirigiéndose por primera vez a Regina de forma directa.

\- el precio que la magia está reclamando es la vida de Manny – le respondió Regina impávida ante el shock de la verdad a la cual se estaba enfrentando en aquel momento.

\- de qué demonios hablas! – le dijo Emma, pues no entendía la actitud y las palabras de Regina – ¿cómo que la magia está reclamando la vida de Manny?

\- técnicamente Emmanuel no debería existir – dijo Blue tratando de explicar la situación – si tanto Regina como tú fueron quienes engendraron al niño, desde ese momento se rompieron las leyes de la naturaleza y presumo que para que la procreación se diera, una gran cantidad de magia tuvo que ser involucrada.

\- eso es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber cómo sucedió – dijo Emma mirando directamente a Regina.

\- voy a decírtelo, pero no voy a discutirlo delante de nuestro hijo y tus padres – le respondió Regina.

\- si pudiéramos discutir el hechizo podríamos mirar que opciones tenemos y tratar de buscar una solución antes de que ocurra lo inevitable – dijo Blue.

\- no hables de esa manera – le dijo Emma – mi hijo no va a morir, apenas lo conocí y no planeo simplemente dejarlo ir, lo quiero conocer y pasar tiempo con él y enseñarle como abrir puertas, así que no digas que él simplemente va irse para siempre.

\- Emma, Regina – habló David – por qué no van con Blue a la cafetería para que puedan hablar, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí atentos a lo que pueda pasar; si sucede algo las llamaremos de inmediato, pero creo que no hay tiempo que perder en este momento.

\- David tiene Razón – dijo Snow – nos quedaremos aquí con Henry y las mantendremos al tanto.

\- prometo ir por ustedes – les dijo Henry – pero esto es importante, por mi hermano.

Ni Emma ni Regina tenían argumentos para refutar las palabras que acababan de escuchar, sin decir palabra Emma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala de espera y tras ella fue Blue. Regina se quedó un instante miró con afecto a las tres personas que quedaban en la sala y fue tras las dos mujeres que recién habían salido.

Cuando Regina llegó a la cafetería se encontró con Emma y Blue sentadas en una mesa, cuando ella ocupó su asiento vio que Emma le había pedido un café y un vaso de agua, detalle que apreció pues Emma no había olvidado aquel dato. Sin dar espera la conversación dio inicio.

\- Qué hechizo utilizaste Regina, para la concepción de Emmanuel – preguntó directamente Blue, pues no tenía sentido irse por las ramas.

\- yo, yo hice un hechizo de cambio de sexo - respondió Regina medio titubeando.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Blue.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Regina de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué más hiciste? – Le preguntó Blue - ¿cuál otro hechizo utilizaste? - Preguntó de nuevo.

\- eso fue todo – le respondió – no utilice otro hechizo – le aseguró.

\- bueno creo que con esa información tengo muchas más respuestas que buscar – dijo el Hada – ciertamente la condición de su hijo es causada por la magia, pero estaba considerando, bueno esperaba que el tipo de magia que utilizaste fuera diferente, algo más místico, lo que dices tiene sentido, pero la clase de magia necesaria para crear una vida va mucho más allá de un simple hechizo de cambio de sexo – finalizó el Hada.

\- Blue – comenzó a hablar Emma – crees entonces que puedas hallar una solución? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- no puedo prometer nada, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y el de las hadas para encontrar una solución – le dijo colocándose de pie para retirarse.

\- ¿a dónde vas? – Le preguntó Regina cuando la vio – no hemos terminado.

\- creo que ya me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber su Majestad – le respondió – si como dijo no utilizó ningún otro hechizo o tipo de magia, creo que mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria; me comunicaré con ustedes cuando tenga una respuesta, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que las demás hadas y yo nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato.

\- gracias – le dijo Regina. Y sin decir nada más se retiró, dejando solas a las dos mujeres cuya conversación apenas iba a iniciar.

\- ¿un cambio de sexo? – preguntó Emma.

\- dije que te contaría todo lo sucedido y voy a hacerlo – habló Regina guardando silencio, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para encontrar un punto de partida sobre la historia que estaba a punto de empezar a relatar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue Emma quien rompió el silencio.

\- teníamos algo bueno Regina, nos teníamos una a la otra, teníamos a Henry, eras libre – le dijo Emma – éramos una familia, lo teníamos todo.

\- en serio así lo crees Emma – le respondió Regina - ¿crees que teníamos todo? – le preguntó – porque sí estábamos juntas y sí teníamos a Henry, y quizás éramos una familia cuando la noche llegaba, pero yo no era libre – prosiguió – o acaso olvidaste los términos del pueblo para que no me encerraran en una celda. Me quitaron mi trabajo, sólo podía circular por el pueblo si estaba acompañada de ti o tus padres, ni siquiera tenía permitido salir sola con Henry, ¿a eso le llamas libertad? Más que mi compañera, eras mi carcelera la mayoría del tiempo, estabas tan ocupada que pasaba semanas encerrada en la casa, de no haber sido por Henry que prefería sacrificar sus salidas para quedarse conmigo no habría tenido nadie con quien hablar durante el día, estaba deprimida y ni siquiera te diste cuenta, esa situación me estaba consumiendo.

\- ahora vas a decir que fue mi culpa – le dijo Emma en tono recriminatorio.

\- te estoy diciendo lo que tantas veces quise decirte pero no quisiste prestar atención – le respondió – no te estoy haciendo reproches, querías que te contara como llegamos a este punto y es lo que estoy haciendo – respiró profundamente y tomó un poco de agua – pero igual acepté lo que tenía porque era más de lo que tuve en mi vida, aunque en el fondo quería mucho más. Fue cuando pensé que me gustaría tener un hijo; sabía perfectamente que no era la solución de nuestros problemas o de mis problemas, pero sería un gran inicio de mejorar las cosas, porque recordé como todo había sido mejor desde que Henry había llegado – rió – creo que en ese punto ya estaba comenzando a delirar; y luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí decírtelo, expresarte mi más profundo deseo en aquel momento.

\- y yo te dije que no – le respondió Emma recordado aquel momento en el pasado cuando llegó a casa profundamente enojada por una discusión con sus padres y había sido Regina sobre quien recayó su enojo.

\- me dijiste mucho más que no – le contestó – acaso ya lo olvidaste – le dijo Regina.

Y al parecer Emma lo había olvidado, sólo hasta hace unos momentos recordó su reacción cuando Regina le habló del tema esa noche cuando ella llegó a la casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**JEJEJE Soy mala, les prometo que para la próxima tendrán ese flashback en el pasado, a ver que bando siguen eligiendo.**

**Sus comentarios siempre son un gusto el recibirlos**.


	5. Chapter 5

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

ONCE no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Aquí le dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les guste, todos los errores que vean son míos, y me disculpo por ello.

* * *

\- y yo te dije que no – le respondió Emma recordado aquel momento en el pasado cuando llegó a casa profundamente enojada por una discusión con sus padres y había sido Regina sobre quien recayó su enojo.

\- me dijiste mucho más que no – le contestó – acaso ya lo olvidaste – le dijo Regina.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Y al parecer Emma lo había olvidado, sólo hasta hace unos momentos recordó su reacción cuando Regina le habló del tema esa noche cuando ella llegó a la casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

_Regina tenía todo arreglado, sabía que este no sería un tema fácil pero tenía al menos que exponer su sentir. Ella era una reina y siempre lo sería aunque no luciera más su corona y la hubieran despojado de sus derechos. Hizo la cena preferible de Emma, incluso logró que le llevaran a domicilio su marca de cerveza favorita; Henry estaba con los UnCharming, así que podría emplear sus mejores armas de seducción para lograr convencer a Emma de sus propósitos, o al menos tratar de que tuviera presente la idea. Todo estaba planificado meticulosamente, sólo tenía que esperar a que Emma llegara a casa y poner su "plan" en marcha._

_Emma llegó más de dos horas después de su horario habitual, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró pesadamente en el closet, al igual que sus botas, ni siquiera se preocupó de que quedaran acomodadas adecuadamente, simplemente las dejó allí tiradas, se colocó las zapatillas que tenía guardadas en el mismo lugar. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, cuando se encontró a Regina sentada en la mesa del comedor, y por su aspecto, se notaba que llevaba allí esperando mucho tiempo._

_\- Te esperaba a las 6 para la cena – le dijo Regina con un tono de reproche en su voz – no avistaste que no llegarías a tiempo – habló de nuevo, ella odiaba ese papel en el que había caído sumida de "ama de casa abnegada" pero ese era el rol al que la habían relegado y sus opciones eran absolutamente limitadas; últimamente ni se reconocía a sí misma, y odiaba en quien se estaba convirtiendo._

_\- no tengo que llamarte cada cinco minutos para avisarte dónde estoy o cuánto voy a tardar – le respondió Emma en tono despectivo – a diferencia tuya tengo un trabajo y asuntos que atender fuera de esta casa – le replicó echándole en cara el que ahora ella permanecía la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión._

_\- no es porque así lo desee – le contestó Regina, pero decidió de no irse por ese camino, hoy tenía un firme propósito en mente e iba a lograr su cometido - ¿vas a comer? Ahora está todo frío pero es cuestión de minutos – le preguntó Regina_

_\- sí, no como nada desde el desayuno – le respondió Emma._

_Regina había recalentado la comida y vuelto a servir, estaban comiendo en silencio, uno bastante incómodo y desagradable _

_\- Emma – comenzó a hablar Regina – me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de algo – le dijo pero la rubia parecía estar más interesada en su comida que en prestarle atención a Regina, así que prosiguió – quisiera que tuviéramos otro hijo, me gustaría tener un bebé – finalizó _

_Emma de inmediato dejó de comer, colocó los cubiertos sobre el plato y por primera vez desde que se habían sentado a la mesa, miró a Regina._

_\- ¿Dijiste lo que creo que escuché? – le preguntó Emma un poco descompuesta_

_\- si escuchaste que quiero que tengamos otro hijo así es – le respondió Regina en un tono como el que solía usar antes de caer prácticamente en la depresión en la que estaba sumida en su vida actual._

_\- Perdiste la cabeza Regina –fue la contestación de Emma – Finalmente te superó el pasar tanto tiempo en esta casa ¿un hijo?_

_\- no he perdido la cabeza Emma – le contestó tácitamente – pero creo que un bebé sería maravilloso, podría ayudarnos a todos, me ayudaría a mí._

_\- yo no quiero otro hijo Regina, ya tengo a Henry - le respondió Emma._

_\- pero piénsalo, tendrías la oportunidad de hacer todo desde cero, que sostenga tu mano, darle de comer, cambiar sus pañales, que te despierte toda la noche, sus primeros dientes, sus primeras palabras, todo Emma – le dijo tratándole de vender su idea de la mejor manera posible._

_\- no quiero un bebé Regina, no quiero hacer las cosas que no pude hacer con Henry con alguien más, no deseo otro hijo, no quiero vivir esa experiencia de cero maldita sea! – dijo golpeando la mesa fuertemente con las manos – NO quiero una nueva maldita familia, NO quiero un nuevo maldito bebe, NO contigo, NO… - habló, casi gritó de nuevo, pero antes de que continuara hablando Regina se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación. _

_\- no tienes que decir nada más señorita Swan, me queda perfectamente claro – dijo Regina mientras salía del comedor tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas._

_\- con nadie – finalizó - Emma se quedó sentada en la mesa, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, había volcado todo el cansancio del trabajo y lo enojada que estaba con sus padres en Regina, paradójicamente su enojo era por el mismo tema que Regina quiso discutir aquella noche, Emma los escuchó hablando, ellos querían tener un bebe, vivir todo lo que se habían perdido con Emma. Y justo cuando Regina lo mencionó, toda la rabia que sentía afloró y la descargó sobre la persona menos indicada. Aun así se quedó sentada en la mesa, tomándose otro par más de cervezas; cuando decidió irse a dormir, se encontró con la puerta de la habitación bajo llave, y sin siquiera intentar tocar, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia otra de las habitaciones; sin saber que la puerta de su cuarto, sólo fue cerrada minutos antes de que ella decidiera irse a dormir, pues Regina tenía la esperanza de recibir una disculpa que nunca llegó, ni esa noche, ni ninguna de las que le siguieron._

Y efectivamente Emma había suprimido de su mente ese momento, su arrogancia fue más fuerte, al igual que sus miedos e inseguridades que el haber peleado por lo que en realidad quería para su vida. Ella bien había notado como Regina parecía apagarse con el paso de los días y como ella no hacía nada al respecto y prefería evadir la realidad. El castigo que la había sido impuesto a Regina era injusto, pero prefirió no apelar ante ello para evitar disgustar a los habitantes del pueblo y a sus padres.

\- lo que me resulta simpático – comenzó a hablar Regina de nuevo – es que más temprano me recriminabas como te quité la oportunidad de ser madre y de vivir todo lo que no habías podido vivir con Henry, sabiendo cómo te sentías al respecto, y fue porque creí saberlo que te expresé mis deseos, pero te encargaste de dejar muy claro que no querías otro hijo conmigo, mucho menos una "maldita familia" – le recordó.

\- Regina yo – comenzó a hablar Emma pero Regina la interrumpió.

\- ahora no Emma, ahórrate las explicaciones que debiste dar y esperé hace mucho tiempo, de momento continuaré como te prometí como llegamos a este punto – tomó un poco de agua – así que permíteme continuar.

\- está bien dijo Emma – asintiendo también con la cabeza

\- después de ese incidente, no hablamos por dos semanas, salías a primera hora, regresabas casi a las 10 de la noche, dormías en la habitación de huéspedes, y sabes qué? – le preguntó Regina – por ese mismo tiempo no pude siquiera salir de la casa, ni siquiera te interesó si había o no alimentos; Henry llevaba lo básico todos los días, David lo notó y se preocupó más por mí en ese momento que tú – decidió tomar de nuevo un poco de agua, para controlar las emociones que estaban aflorando, quería terminar pronto su relato y regresar al lado de su pequeño.

\- así que una noche, con Henry en casa de tus padres, me fui a mi estudio y comencé a tomar cidra, creo que ya iba por la segunda botella cuando llegaste evidentemente más ebria de lo que estaba yo en aquel momento y comenzamos una lucha por dominancia y terminamos teniendo "sexo de reconciliación" y recordé como deseaba realmente, con todas mis fuerzas poder tener ese bebe que utilice el hechizo que te daba un cambio temporal de sexo mientras alcanzabas el clímax.

\- así que diste un pene y un par de bolas para que eyaculara dentro de ti – habló Emma – eso es desagradable

Regina se quedó pensando un momento tratando de recordar pero rápidamente continuó con su relato – estaba ebria y así es como se supone se crea un bebe – le dijo y prosiguió - luego al otro día, cuando fui consciente y me di cuenta de lo que hice, entré en pánico y aunque parecías no recordar el incidente, fue cuando utilicé el encantamiento para que no recordaras lo que había pasado.

\- pero recuerdo esa mañana – habló Emma – fue la primera vez que hacíamos el amor en mucho tiempo, también fue la última vez que lo hicimos – finalizó.

\- poco menos de un mes después supe que estaba embarazada, me parecía increíble que hubiera ocurrido con el cambio de sexo, pero era una realidad, iba a tener un bebe – sonrió rememorando el momento – pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado aquella noche cuando me dijiste claramente que no deseabas otro hijo y menos conmigo; así que evalué mis opciones, las cuáles no eran muy vastas. Primero había utilizado magia en el periodo de prohibición, segundo no querías el bebe y pensé que al yo estar en la cárcel, me lo quitarían; la verdad no podía pensar con mucha claridad en aquel instante; así que hablé con Henry le dije que debía irme y las razones de por qué lo hacía y me apoyó, estuvo de acuerdo, le juré mantenerme en contacto, y el prometió cuando supo que estaba embarazada no contarle a nadie – intentó tomar agua pero notó que se la había terminado.

Emma la miraba fijamente, sumida en sus pensamientos intentando averiguar que decir en aquel momento, pero no encontraba las palabras.

\- me fui porque me había perdido a mí misma, tomé la decisión que creí correcta – habló de nuevo Regina.

\- pudiste habérmelo dicho, sobre el bebe – habló finalmente Emma.

\- ¿en serio crees que hubiera podido hacerlo después de lo que me dijiste? – le preguntó Regina – dejaste todo muy claro aquella noche, no querías otro hijo y menos conmigo, por eso no tenía la intención de hablarte acerca de Emmanuel, no quería que pasara algún tipo de desplante por tú parte.

\- no fue mi intención decir lo que dije esa noche – dijo Emma tratando se disculparse comprendiendo que ciertamente Regina se había ido lejos por su culpa – esa noche estaba enojada y no precisamente contigo.

\- nunca trataste de aclarar tus palabras y menos disculparte, y tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo – tomando aire – tal vez yo me fui del pueblo y te dejé atrás, pero tú Emma ya me habías dejado mucho antes de eso – puntualizó.

\- pero eso no era lo que yo quería – se apresuró a decir mostrándose un poco desesperada - cuando te fuiste enloquecí, al principio creí que alguien había ido por ti para hacerte daño y te busqué por el pueblo sin encontrar rastros de ti, Ruby me ayudó pero no logramos nada – continuó – cuando finalmente enfrenté a Henry para decirle que habías desaparecido, él estaba tan calmado, cuando le dije que no podía encontrarte, él simplemente me dijo que te habías ido, que no podías soportarlo más, me dijo que seguirían en contacto y me advirtió que no tratará de impedírselo – respiró profundo, pues por mucho tiempo evadió todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos – estuve a punto de ir a buscarte, pero en ese momento decidí que al menos te debía eso, respetar la decisión que tomaste y si Henry lo hizo, yo también tendría que hacerlo. Nos mudamos de la mansión pero todos los días pasaba por allí de regreso a mí apartamento, esperando que regresaras y finalmente lo hiciste – sonrió inconscientemente.

\- Créeme, no regresé porque lo deseara – dijo en tono serio – y Emma quizás hace un rato toda esta situación me golpeó de forma inesperada, pero puedes estar segura de algo, no vas a quitarme a Manny, no lo alejarás de mi lado, quiero que eso te quede claro – le dijo colocándose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

\- Regina – dijo Emma parándose rápidamente y siguiendo a la mujer que hasta hace unos instantes la acompañaba en la mesa – Regina espera, no hemos terminado de hablar – le dijo tomándola del brazo

\- no me toques! – le dijo Regina de una forma similar a la que Emma le habló un par de horas atrás – y ya hemos terminado señorita Swan, mis hijos me necesitan en este momento - Retirándose del lugar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bien esto es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**ONCE no me pertenece, lo cual es una lástima.**

**MIL y MIL gracias por sus comentarios (equipo Regina, equipo Emma ha sido muy divertido), a quienes se unieron a seguir la historia, realmente alienta a escribir saber que les está agradando**

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Emma se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos, evocando tantos recuerdos que evadió conscientemente en su mente, para ella era mejor consolarse pensando que Regina se había ido por su propia decisión y que ella honró y respetó ese deseo, que admitir que sus actos, lo que no hizo, sus palabras y lo que calló provocaron una avalancha incontenible, que desencadenó la serie de eventos que la llevaron a este punto, del cual no sabía si habría algún retorno.

Y esta vez no tenía una excusa, nadie más a quien culpar de su infelicidad sino a ella misma; ni siquiera tenía claro porqué todo comenzó a derrumbarse, bueno en realidad si lo sabía, sólo que su negación le estaba nublando el juicio; nunca había sido fácil para ella mirarse a sí misma, reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos y acciones para tomar decisiones correctas, ella solía utilizar sus diferentes mecanismos de defensa cuando sus esquemas mentales se activaban. Los años de abandono, inseguridades, rechazo, dolor y baja autoestima dejan marcas que son imposibles de borrar, y más aún cuando se es demasiado obstinado para buscar ayuda por temor a mostrar debilidad o miedo a ser rechazada o abandonada.

Quizás hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera acudido a Archie, si hubiera escuchado primero las palabras y luego las súplicas de Regina; y si no hubiera escuchado tantas otras voces y opiniones que llenaban su cabeza confundiéndola cada día más. Suspiró profundo, no se sentía con el valor ni las fuerzas necesarias para subir a la sala de espera y enfrentarse de nuevo a Regina, a Henry, o a sus padres. En aquel momento sentía vergüenza de sí misma, escuchar a Regina relatar su episodio de "berrinche" de hace 5 años lo sentía como un balde de agua fría, y el recordar que horas antes la había golpeado haciéndole un reclamo del cual ahora sabía no tenía derecho, la hacía querer vomitar.

Se sentía tentada a ir en busca de un trago, pero perderse en el alcohol no era la solución a sus actuales problemas, justo ahora debía estar totalmente enfocada en recomponerse y buscar una solución para Emmanuel se recuperara. Colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, inhaló y exhaló en repetidas oportunidades, no quería tener ahora un ataque de ansiedad, tendría que lidiar con eso luego. Inhalar y exhalar, esa era la clave. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que pensar, realidades y responsabilidades que aceptar y sobre todo debía pedir e incluso rogar por perdón, uno que en su mente y su corazón sabía que no era merecedora; de hecho pedirle perdón a Regina justo ahora sería un error mayor, porque pondría en evidencia lo egoísta que era, siempre buscando el sentirse bien y resarcida dejando de lado en muchas oportunidades el bienestar o las necesidades de los demás. Inhalar y exhalar, esa era la clave por ahora, inhalar y exhalar una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta lograr que sus pulsaciones se normalizaran. Ahora no se trataba de ella, ahora se trataba de un pequeño e indefenso niño que necesitaba ayuda y de su madre que lo adoraba y estaba desesperada por verlo bien de nuevo, ahora no se trataba de ella; inhalar y exhalar.

\- tú puedes Swan – se dijo así misma colocándose de pie dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la sala de espera y saber cómo estaba evolucionando su hijo.

No tardó mucho en llegar, cuando lo hizo vio a Regina sentada en una de las sillas, con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Henry mientras este la consolaba abrazándola con fuerza, eso era algo que Emma no esperaba, creía que estaría al lado de Manny junto a su cama, acariciándole la cabeza y sosteniéndole la mano, pero ciertamente se había equivocado. Snow y David se encontraban cerca a la pared que fuese el refugio de Emma cuando ella y Manny llegaron al hospital. Rápidamente se acercó a sus padres para obtener información sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

\- ¿qué pasa? – les preguntó - ¿por qué Regina está aquí afuera y no adentro con el niño?

\- Whale está haciendo unas pruebas y le solicitó que esperara un momento aquí afuera – le respondió David.

\- ¿cómo estás Emma? – Le preguntó Snow evidentemente preocupada por su hija - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- como el peor de los seres humanos – contestó rápidamente.

\- Emma – comenzó a hablar Snow

\- no ahora mamá – le respondió Emma – en este momento hay cosas más importantes en que enfocarse que en cómo me siento – le dijo tratando de brindarle una sonrisa para que lo dejara pasar – Manny y su bienestar es todo lo que nos debe interesar ahora. Él está ahí adentro, luchando por su vida, sonriendo y siendo valiente, lo que yo sienta ahora no importa.

Snow simplemente asintió, sabía perfectamente que la historia entre Regina y su hija era complicada, muy complicada para ser honestos, había demasiado resentimiento, mucho por decir y mal entendidos que aclarar, pero Emma tenía razón, ahora no era el momento apropiado, tal vez, y con la esperanza que toda esta situación terminara bien, más adelante tendrían el tiempo necesario para tratar de arreglar los problemas que habían entre ellas o al menos de intentarlo.

Emma después de un momento con sus padres, se sentó en silencio al lado de Henry, no quería abrumar a Regina otra vez, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para demostrarle que estaba al pendiente de Manny, pero lo adecuadamente alejada de ella para respetar su espacio.

Observaba como Regina y Henry interactuaban, lo hacía de la misma forma que hace un instante lo hizo en la habitación con Manny; Regina adoraba a Henry y ciertamente la decisión de irse del pueblo y no verlo todos los días fue una de las más difíciles de su vida, pero ahora comenzaba a entender la situación de aquella mujer, la angustia y desesperación que la habían acogido para haberla obligado a tomar una decisión tan radical.

Pensaba también en Henry y cómo supo reconectarse con su madre y construir de nuevo su relación con ella, él fue su sostén en aquellos tiempos difíciles, él pudo pensar en ella y su bienestar a tal punto de aceptar su partida y no verla y estar en su vida de la manera que lo deseaba. Un niño había sido capaz de sacrificarse y colocar primero a su madre, por el bienestar de esta. De nuevo esa sola realización, la hacía sentirse aún más ruin y miserable; pero se lo repetía de nuevo, "ahora no era el momento" y sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de inhalar y exhalar de nuevo.

\- Regina – se escuchó hablar al doctor Whale – Manny está despierto y está preguntando por ti – dijo – sus signos vitales son estables, de momento no muestra ninguna señal que presente algún tipo de daño a nivel cerebral, se encuentra bastante ansioso e irritable, queremos mantenerlo en un ambiente lo más estéril posible, no queremos arriesgarnos a otras complicaciones en el caso que Manny adquiriera cualquier tipo de virus por sus bajas en las defensas – informó – vamos a suministrarte prendas limpias y desinfectadas para que te cambies – mirando a Regina – también dispondremos ropa adecuada para usted Sheriff – le dijo a Emma – si gustan acompañarme.

\- gracias Whale, por todo lo que estás haciendo por Manny – dijo Regina con sinceridad procediendo a seguirlo, pero Emma se quedó en su lugar lo que la hizo detenerse - ¿no vienes? – le preguntó Regina extrañada del comportamiento de Emma.

\- él, él está preguntando por su madre – respondió con un tono entre resignado y certero – será mejor que vayas a calmarlo, no creo que necesite o le convenga estar estresado en este momento – le respondió – no quiero que se agite por mi presencia.

\- eres la héroe de sus historias, no lo vas a perturbar – le respondió Regina mirándola fijamente y medio sonriendo antes las palabras que acababa de decir, "la héroe de sus historias".

Fue en ese momento cuando la estocada final golpeó a Emma, de cuan noble era Regina, pues le había dado un lugar en la vida de Manny, la convirtió en la heroína de sus historias de dormir y de cuentos de hadas; lágrimas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas, las mismas que se apresuró a limpiar; había hecho tanto daño y sin embargo fue recompensada sin merecerlo, recordó la mirada del niño llena de ilusión cuando supo que era el "caballero blanco". En ese momento Emma Swan se sentía el ser más minúsculo en la tierra, pero su autocompasión tenía que esperar, debía ser fuerte, por Manny, por Regina, por Henry, no por ella. Así que sin decir nada se apresuró a seguir a Whale y a Regina, si su hijo creía que era un héroe, un héroe tendría que ser.

.

* * *

.

Blue salió del hospital lo más pronto posible, sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra en aquella situación, si bien Regina no era su persona favorita, había demostrado durante el tiempo que llevó su castigo que tenía la expresa voluntad de cambiar y redimir los errores y horrores de su pasado, y cuando se fue del pueblo no trató de hacerle algún tipo de daño a ninguno de sus habitantes. Además la vida de una criatura inocente estaba en peligro.

En el momento que escuchó que Regina y Emma eran las madres biológicas de un niño, sintió la enorme curiosidad por conocerlo, ese tipo de magia era solamente un mito en los antiguos libros de los maestros y en las tradiciones más arcaicas del mundo mágico. Podía sentir la magia que emanaba la criatura con su sola presencia, en la forma de mirar, en su sonrisa; era un niño ciertamente adorable y encantador.

Cuando tomó su varita y realizó las pruebas para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, fue increíble la cantidad energía que podía sentir, era abrumador, acogedor, lleno de vida. Ella nunca sintió algo igual, pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo que no encajaba, esa misma magia y energía sobrecogedora estaba afectando al niño, tratando de extinguir esa llama que lo mantenía vivo.

Al verlo colapsar pudo sentir que el fin estaba cerca, por eso quiso saber qué clase de hechizo había utilizado la Reina para haber logrado romper las leyes de la naturaleza y crear una vida tan preciosa; pero al escuchar la respuesta de Regina nada parecía encajar, el tipo de magia que había percibido, no podía compararse o ser el resultado de un simple hechizo inventado por alguien para tratar de divertirse, y sabía que la Reina no estaba mintiendo, la vida de su hijo peligraba, por salvarlo ella haría lo que fuera necesario, incluso había aceptado la ayuda de ella.

Blue llamó a las demás hadas y todas buscaban apresuradamente entre los cientos del libros de la biblioteca peo aún no encontraban nada, ciertamente la magia estaba reclamando un precio, pero no lograba entender primero por qué al nivel de reclamar la vida del niño ni porqué en ese preciso momento, sabía que en alguno de los libros, los más antiguos tendría que encontrar alguna información que le ayudara a saber con certeza que estaba pasando y poder tener una mejor oportunidad de salvar al niño.

A este punto casi que habían desbaratado la biblioteca, ningún libro se encontraba en su lugar, algunos incluso los habían visto dos o tres veces por si algo se les había pasado.

\- Blue – dijo Astrid – ya hemos buscado en todos los libros de principio a fin y no hemos encontrado nada.

\- tiene que haber algo, sé que lo hay – le respondió el hada revolcando los libros sobre la mesa – es antiguo, busquen en los ejemplares más antiguos.

\- si dices que es algo tan antiguo, quizás no haya sido escrito – fue la respuesta de otra de las hadas – y si es así ya no hay donde más buscar – dijo resignada.

\- lo único que queda en los estantes son los viejos pergaminos – dijo Astrid enseñándoles un par de rollos que traía en la mano – pero no hay nada escrito, sólo son dibujos.

Blue de inmediato tomó los rollos, los abrió y comenzó a observar con detenimiento los que allí había plasmado, inicialmente sonrió por haber encontrado lo que tan afanosamente trataba de encontrar, el hada tenía razón, la información no había sido escrita, pero luego de un instante aquella sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, innegablemente encontró la respuesta que buscaba y no era la que ella ciertamente hubiera querido encontrar, efectivamente aquel niño, Emmanuel, a su forma de ver no tendría oportunidad alguna, sus días, tal vez sus horas estaban contados. La magia lo mantenía con vida y la misma magia lo estaba matando.

**Continuara….**

**¿Qué le pasará a Manny? **

**Como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer.**

**Todos los errores si son míos así que me excuso. **


	7. Chapter 7

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**ONCE no es mía, ni sus personajes.**

**WOW! La historia ha pasado de los 50 review y 30 seguidores, así que muuuuuuuchas gracias a todos. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO **

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Whale las llevó a un cuarto y les dio ropas estelarizadas para que se cambiaran y pudieran ingresar a visitar el niño, pues como les había informado previamente quería mantener el riesgo de infección al mínimo. Mientras se cambiaban ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra, se estaban dando la espalda una a la otra, se cambiaron rápidamente y siguieron al médico. Cuando ingresaron a la habitación, Emma creyó que se iba encontrar con un típico niño de 4 años haciendo un berrinche porque no obtenía lo que deseaba, pero lo que vio estuvo muy lejos de aquello.

El niño se encontraba acostado de lado, acurrucado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, se podían escuchar los sollozos pero en un tono bajo, como tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Regina no dio espera y de inmediato se subió a la cama y acomodó al niño en sus brazos.

\- hey bebe – le dijo – mami ya está aquí – besándole la cabeza.

\- lo siento mami – dijo el niño entre lágrimas – no soy un caballero, no podré protegerte, pero Henry lo hará – le decía el niño

\- no digas eso bebe, tú eres mi héroe – le decía al niño acariciando su sedoso cabello negro, para luego tratar de limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos grises – tú eres mi luz en los días de obscuridad

\- mami te amo – le dijo el niño somnoliento.

\- lo sé cariño, desde tú corazón hasta la más lejana estrella y de vuelta a mi corazón y yo te amo aún más – le habló a su hijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

\- mami – comenzó a hablar de nuevo Emmanuel – no quiero quedarme dormido para siempre – dijo el niño.

En ese momento tanto Emma como Regina sintieron una punzada en el corazón, Regina se había quedado perpleja ante semejantes palabras y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- hola amigo – dijo Emma haciéndose notar y acercándose a la cama

\- váyase sheliff no quiero que me vea llorado – dijo el pequeño cómo si se tratara de un hombre adulto avergonzado de que lo vieran llorar – los caballeros no lloran

\- eso no es verdad chico, mira yo estoy llorando – le dijo y ante estas palabras el niño se liberó un poco del abrazo de su madre para ver el rostro de Emma – los caballeros también lloran y eso los hace aún más valientes y tú mi pequeño amigo, eres uno de los caballeros más fuertes y valientes que he conocido – el niño sonrió y luego bostezó haciendo evidente su cansancio y a la vez su resistencia a quedarse dormido.

\- estás cansado bebe? – le preguntó Regina una vez se hubo recuperado del impacto, internamente agradecida con Emma por haber intervenido

\- no quiero dormir – repitió el niño

\- hey no tengas miedo – le dijo Regina acariciando su lindo rostro – te prometo que cuando despiertes todo estará mejor, y tendrás lo que quieras de desayuno – le sonrió

\- una garra de oso? – preguntó el niño de manera pícara.

\- una garra de oso – le respondió Regina.

\- quieres una historia para dormirte? – le preguntó Emma a lo que el niño asintió – te puedo contar una? – le preguntó otra vez – me encantará hacerlo – el niño asintió de nuevo.

Érase una vez una hermosa reina, la más hermosa que puedas imaginarte, ella había dejado su tierra en busca de su final feliz, pero ese final parecía escaparse de ella. La reina había llegado a un lugar nuevo donde tal vez encontraría la felicidad que estaba buscando. Ella buscó desesperadamente y por muchos años aquello que la hiciera volver a sonreír, pero su búsqueda había sido en vano. Hasta que un día, mucho tiempo después llegó a la reina un pequeño niño; la reina al ver que el pequeño no tenía padres decidió que ella lo cuidaría y le daría todo lo que necesitara. Poco a poco en compañía de aquel niño la hermosa reina comenzó a sonreír, todos los días lo hacía, ahora su corazón estaba lleno de alegría y felicidad, porque ese niño, su pequeño príncipe, había llenado su corazón, logrando que ella encontrara su final feliz.

Emma guardaba silencio y Manny la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de formular las palabras precisas para decirle.

\- y donde están las peleas de espadas y los dragones? – le preguntó el niño – y los viajes a caballo de los caballeros – dijo de nuevo. El quien hace unos instantes estaba a punto de ser derrotado por el sueño, ahora se mostraba totalmente revitalizado, atento a escuchar la historia que le habían prometido.

Emma no sabía que decir, ella nunca había contado historias para dormir, lo que acababa de decir, era porque básicamente se inspiró en Regina y Henry para hacerlo. Como un reflejo miró a Regina esperando que ella le diera alguna señal o indicación de qué hacer, pero la mujer permanecía sosteniendo a su hijo, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, pues ciertamente aquella era una de las historias para dormir más pobres que hubiera escuchado, y Manny, era lo que podría llamarse un público exigente en la materia, pues los tenía a ella y a Henry, quien era un magnífico contador de historias.

\- quizás la Sheriff no ha terminado bebe – le dijo al niño – recuerda que ella es el caballero blanco, tal vez, esa es sólo la introducción de la historia – habló de nuevo besándole la frente tratando de disminuir la decepción ante la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Emma ciertamente notó que Regina le estaba dando una salida para arreglar a los ojos del niño la horrenda historia que le estaba contando.

\- no soy muy buena inventando historias para contar mi ilustre amiguito – le dijo decidiéndose a hablar con la verdad

\- entonces no lo hagas – le respondió el niño – si eres el caballero blando entonces tienes muchas historias

\- y ya no las has escuchado muchas veces? – le preguntó Emma un poco asombrada de cómo el niño podía mantener una conversación de esa manera con ella.

\- pero no de ti – le sonrió

\- sabes qué – comenzó Emma – te propongo un trato, mañana te contaré una de mis historias y traeré la espada de mi padre con la que derroté al dragón – lo ojos de niño realmente se iluminaron como si acabara de abrir el mejor regalo del mundo – tenemos un trato? – le preguntó Emma – pero debes dormir, no tienes que preocuparte okay – finalizó

\- trato – dijo el niño y sin saber de dónde había reunido fuerzas le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se acercó a Regina la besó y se acurrucó en su regazo para dormir.

.

Ambas mujeres permanecían en silencio, Emma encantada con la demostración de afecto que acababa de recibir de su hijo y Regina deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera sostener a su pequeño en sus brazos por mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente el niño estaba dormido apaciblemente, Regina no quería soltarlo, pues estaba consciente que existía una altísima posibilidad de que estos momentos con su pequeño hijo no se repitieran. Estaba absorta contemplándolo viendo lo mucho que se parecía a Emma cuando estaba así dormido sin la preocupación que ningún niño de cuatro años debería tener sobre sus hombros.

\- gracias – dijo Emma – sé que no he sido la mejor de las personas y que ciertamente poco o mejor dicho nada he hecho para merecerme estar aquí, pero de verdad, te lo agradezco – finalizó.

Regina se quedó mirándola con detenimiento, no sabía que responderle en aquel momento, o sí quería hacerlo, todo este día se había sido una locura, habían pasado tantas cosas que era casi risible pensar que no hubiera transcurrido más tiempo. Cuando inició la mañana nunca pensó que justa ahora estaría compartiendo el espacio de una habitación con Emma Swan pendiente de la salud de su hijo.

Ella se había alejado de Storybrooke y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, si se hubiese quedado, lo más probable es que estuviera en el mausoleo familiar junto a la tumba de su padre. El estado emocional en el que se encontraba antes de irse, estaba segura que la habría llevado a cometer una locura, ella era una mujer de impulsos y en su vulnerabilidad bien hubiera una forma "poética" de acabar con su propia vida; así que agradecía profundamente la presencia de Emmanuel en su vida, pues él la había salvado en más de una forma. Y así mismo, de una forma u otra, estaba agradecida con Emma, pues ella también era una parte de que su hijo existiera. Observó detenidamente a Emma, ahora no era el momento de reproches y peleas, justo ahora necesitaba a la Emma de hace más de seis años, confiada y poderosa, de la persona de la cual se enamoró, porque esa mujer que estaba en frente apenas y era una sombra, Regina podía ver como la culpa se la estaba carcomiendo desde adentro, y aunque fuera en parte una estrategia para ayudar a su hijo menor, utilizaría todo lo que tuviera al alcance para lograrlo.

\- sabes su nombre verdad? – le preguntó Regina repentinamente

\- hablas de Manny? – le respondió Emma con una pregunta – ummm si, lo sé

\- Emmanuel Swan, esos son sus nombres – le dijo Regina – lo nombre después de tí, sería la forma en la cual estarías presente en su vida, además esperaba que pudiera también de esa forma heredar tú coraje, tú tenacidad, tú nobleza y la capacidad que tenías de servirle a los otros; quería eso para mí hijo, aún lo quiero, deseo todo para él.

Emma estaba estupefacta ante las palabras de Regina, nunca imaginó que aún después de todo el daño que le había hecho, la morena tuviera ese concepto de ella y mucho más difícil de creer que hubiera nombrado a su hijo en su honor. En ese momento quería llorar, o mejor que alguien la golpeara, eso era lo que ella realmente se merecía, que le dieran una monumental paliza.

\- eso no es verdad Regina, todo lo que dices sobre mí es todo lo contrario – le dijo – soy cobarde, egoísta, soy desleal y sirvo a mis propósitos – le dijo – la mujer de la que hablas no soy yo, si así lo fuera, nunca te habrías ido.

\- lo eras Emma, y aún lo eres, sólo que tuviste miedo de aceptarlo y preferiste tomar otras decisiones – le dijo – pero eso no importa ya, nada de lo que digamos o hagamos borrará lo que pasó

\- lo siento Regina, realmente lo siento y sí tienes razón, nada podrá reparar lo que te hice, como te hice sentir, y sé que apenas voy a comenzar a ponerme en paz conmigo y a aceptar mis actos y sus consecuencias, sólo espero que cuando lo haga, puedas permitirme ponerme en paz contigo. – Dijo – pero mientras llega ese momento, sólo puedo decirte que lo siento, desde el fondo de mi corazón – guardando silencio por un rato

\- tú eres todas esas cosas – comenzó a hablar de nuevo – todo eso que dijiste sobre mí eres realmente tú, y la prueba está en el hombre en el que Henry se convirtió y en el pequeño que duerme en tus brazos y en todo eso yo no tuve ninguna influencia, todo eso es sólo tú mérito – sonriéndole – hiciste un espléndido trabajo con ambos.

Quizás no lo habían dicho abiertamente, pero de cierto modo habían establecido un tipo de tregua, pues quisieran o no, habían llegado de nuevo al punto en que lo quisieran o no de ahora en adelante, formarían parte mutuamente de sus vidas.

\- crees que Blue haya podido encontrar algo? – preguntó Regina cambiando radicalmente el tema.

\- espero que sí, aunque no ha pasado mucho desde que se fue – dijo mirando su reloj – ella va a encontrar algo, ya lo verás Regina, si no iré a ver a Gold y si eso tampoco funciona voy a congelarlo o a colocarlo en una maldición del sueño hasta que encontremos una cura.

En ese momento el doctor Whale entró a la habitación acompañado de Henry, quien también vestía el mismo tipo de atuendo que les había sido provisto a Regina y Emma

\- Blue está aquí – dijo el muchacho – yo me quedaré con mi hermano para que ustedes puedan ir a hablar con ella – de inmediato se acercó a Regina le dio un abrazo y tomó su lugar sosteniendo al niño – yo voy a cuidarlo – le dijo sonriendo.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron orgullosas y salieron de la habitación; cuando llegaron a la sala de espera vieron al hada hablando con Snow y David

\- Su Majestad, Su Alteza – las saludó formalmente el hada – creo que encontré una respuesta a lo que le pasa a su hijo – les dijo en un tono serio.

\- por qué tengo la impresión de que no nos gustará la respuesta – dijo Emma sintiéndose nerviosa ante la actitud de la mujer.

\- porque no va a gustarnos querida – respondió Regina.

\- su hijo tiene un eco, un eco mágico – dijo el hada mirando como el color de la cara de Regina se drenaba completamente y se sostenía del brazo de Emma para no caerse al piso.

**Continuará…**

**Jejeje dejen sus reviews **** espero que les haya gustado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**ONCE no es mía, ni sus personajes.**

**Bueno, esta vez me tardé un poco más con la actualización, pero la vida real está demandando mucho tiempo y la carga laboral ha aumentado, así que hago lo que puedo **** WOW! La historia ha pasado de los 60 reviews y tiene casi 40 seguidores, eso es una increíble maravilla y es lo que motiva a sacar las milésimas de segundos que quedan libres para escribir. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO **

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Regina se había recuperado casi tan rápido como se había descompensado, ahora no era el momento indicado para ser débil y dejar que la vulnerabilidad de su cuerpo la traicionara, ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que antes, pero no aquella vieja fortaleza que era simplemente una fachada para tratar de que los demás la vieran como aquella mujer imbatible a la que deberían temer. No la fortaleza que ella necesitaba justo ahora, era la de la mujer y madre que estaría dispuesta a darlo todo para que el objeto de su afecto estuviera en perfectas condiciones, que fuera un escudo para protegerle de cualquier tipo de daño o amenaza, que lo llenara de esperanza y que lo amara sin medida; ese era el tipo de fortaleza que su hijo necesitaba de ella en aquel instante.

Emma, Snow y David parecían totalmente ausentes o a mejor decir ignorantes sobre aquello de lo que estaba hablando el Hada Azul, pues sus rostros se denotaban confusos y perdidos en unas palabras carentes de significado para ellos. Snow y David a pesar de haber crecido en un mundo con magia, desconocían casi todo sobre ella y Emma aunque tuviera magia dentro de sí, sabía tan poco del tema, que casi podría decirse era una analfabeta en la materia y algo que detestaba Emma era sentirse estúpida, ese era un problema que la había seguido toda su vida y mucho más al haber sido parte del sistema, al ser rubia y bonita, la mayoría de las personas asumían que no tenía cerebro.

\- ¿qué demonios es un eco mágico? – preguntó Emma un poquito exasperada pues una de sus tantas inseguridades se estaba apoderando de ella en aquel instante.

\- ¿sabe lo que es un eco princesa? – le preguntó el hada

\- claro que lo sé, es cuando un sonido que fue emitido retorna - respondió

\- así es princesa – le respondió el hada, Emma había dejado hace años de pelear con ella para que no la llamara de aquella manera – con la magia es básicamente igual, la magia además de emoción es energía, como básicamente todo en el universo, en un eco mágico, esos impulsos electromagnéticos regresan a su emisor.

\- si pero eso sonido desaparece, en un instante – dijo Emma – además eso solo se da en las condiciones específicas, ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con Manny?

\- Su Majestad, Princesa – comenzó el hada no iba a prolongar las cosas ni a titubear para decirlas – su hijo es magia pura – comenzó

\- Blue – comenzó Regina – ya te dije como Emmanuel fue concebido

\- me temo Majestad, que su teoría es imposible – le respondió el hada – en lo que pude evidenciar su hijo es un ser mágico, mucho más que usted o la princesa, cada parte de su cuerpo es magia, cada átomo y célula que lo compone es magia.

\- él es totalmente humano, él sangra, él es parte de mí – le dijo Regina en tono amenazador

\- no estoy diciendo lo contrario Majestad – respondió el hada – pero eso no deja por fuera el hecho de que cada fibra de su cuerpo está compuesta de magia, ese hechizo que usted utilizó no fue la forma como su hijo fue creado

\- el día siguiente – apenas y murmuró Emma, pero no queriendo ahondar en ese punto, cambió un poco el tema, aún no tenía claridad sobre lo que ese tal "eco mágico" significaba – que tiene que ver esto con el padecimiento del niño.

\- como venía diciendo, él es magia, una magia que ha estado contenida por toda su vida dentro de sí, que al estar en el mundo exterior donde no hay magia en gran cantidad no se manifestó de forma tan rápida; recuerda el eco verdad y lo que es, pues eso es lo que le está pasando a Emmanuel, él es magia, el eco se produce en su cuerpo y vuelve a él, no va a ningún lado, regresa a su fuente, pero su cuerpo no lo resiste.

\- entonces por qué simplemente no le sacamos la magia – dijo Emma apenas comprendiendo lo que el hada decía

\- no podemos hacerlo – habló Regina por primera vez

\- ¿a qué te refieres con ello? - le preguntó Emma

\- a que paradójicamente, la magia que lo está matando, es la misma que lo mantiene vivo – le contestó

\- exactamente – dijo Blue con una mirada de simpatía e impotencia al no haber dado buenas noticias ni tener soluciones para el problema que tenían.

\- ¿cómo sabes que es un eco y no algo más, cómo sabes que Manny es magia y todo eso? – preguntó Emma negándose a aceptar lo que recién le habían dicho.

\- por esto – dijo mostrando los pergaminos que encontró luego de volcar de cabeza la biblioteca del convento - esto es básicamente el principio de nuestra historia con la magia, es tan antiguo que ni siquiera está escrito en libros, para muchos seres mágicos era simplemente una leyenda que pasaba de generación en generación, el mito que siempre estuvo susurrante, pero que nunca fue confirmado, además nadie como tal buscó confirmarlo alguna vez – expresó la mujer.

\- sigo sin entender muy bien lo que estás tratando de explicar Blue, qué quieren decir todos esos dibujitos – preguntó de nuevo

\- esto princesa, es el origen de la magia en nuestro mundo – le respondió mostrándole los pergaminos – en el primer pergamino se podían observar diversos espectros de seres, circundando una luz plateada, la cual parecía brillar intensamente; en el segundo, se observaba como aquella luz se repartía por todo el bosque, de donde surgían pequeñas criaturas que tomaban vida y la forma de la naturaleza que les rodeaba, y de esas criaturas se fueron formando otras, allí se podían identificar las hadas como ellos las conocían entre otras y finalmente, en el tercer pergamino se observaba a los seres del primero colocando aquella luz resplandeciente en un recipiente de cristal, en lo profundo de una cueva, como fuente inagotable del poder que recién habían esparcido en aquellos mundos.

\- la leyenda cuenta – comenzó Regina – que los creadores de todo, tomaron una estrella, la más brillante que pudieron encontrar en todo el universo, cuando la hallaron, vertieron en ella parte de sus poderes y cualidades, y luego de hacerlo, agitaron dicha estrella causando una lluvia que se asemejaba a millones de estrellas fugases; y cada pedazo de tierra, o criatura que fuera tocado por aquella luz sin importar el mundo, adquiría una pequeña parte de los dones o a mejor decir, de la magia que albergaba en ella. Cuando la lluvia terminó, ellos decidieron dejar aquella fuente para que se todo lo que había tocado se pudiera nutrir de ella, de forma residual, y en las mismas pequeñas proporciones que inicialmente lo habían hecho y de esa forma conservar la magia naciente de forma eterna.

\- ¿pero cómo es qué hay personas o seres mágicos con más poder que otros si esa no fue la forma en que se planearon las cosas? - interrumpió Emma.

\- la magia evolucionó y el hombre la conoció y la aprendió, inicialmente, sólo lo hicieron dos magos pero el poder corrompe el corazón del hombre y uno de esos dos magos sucumbió ante sus encantos, la magia siempre ha sido sólo magia, pero a partir de allí comenzó a tomar nombre, dependiendo del corazón de quien la emplease – le respondió el hada.

\- ¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con Manny, y el eco mágico del que estaban hablando inicialmente? – preguntó de nuevo Emma

\- cuando revisé a Emmanuel, pude percibir el enorme poder que habita dentro de sí, su magia es mucho más poderosa que cualquiera que yo haya conocido, todos nosotros, somos una pequeña parte de esa lluvia inicial que tocó a nuestros ancestros, en su caso princesa, el amor verdadero se convirtió en parte de esa magia, la más poderosa que podría conocerse pues en su esencia conservaba los principios de los poderes que los creadores habían depositado en la estrella; pero en el caso de su hijo, el poder dentro de su cuerpo, es como si fuera parte directa de la fuente misma – le dijo – el problema está en que esa energía no está fluyendo, por el contrario, se está acumulando porque cuando intenta salir, siempre regresa a sí misma, y eso está destruyendo el cuerpo de su hijo, pues no está preparado para contener semejante cantidad de energía, pero a la vez, ahora mismo, es esa energía la que lo está manteniendo con vida, cómo les explicó el doctor Whale, según me contaron, médicamente Emmanuel no debería estar vivo.

\- Blue, eso que dices no tiene sentido, ¿cómo puede Manny tener ese tipo de poder, esa clase de magia? – le preguntó – yo, yo te dije como fue concebido, te dije el hechizo que utilicé, no hay forma de por eso haya se haya dado esta clase de magia de la que estás hablando.

\- como les dije anteriormente, es imposible que su hijo haya sido el producto de aquel simple hechizo – reafirmó el hada – el poder que reside dentro de él no es nada que antes hubiera conocido o percibido en las centurias de mi existencia, en el residen todas las cualidades de la fuente original, en todos los demás seres existe una o dos, en los más poderosos a lo sumo tres, pero no en él, en ese niño están todas presentes, por eso su creación debió ser diferente, algo desató el evento.

\- yo, yo no sé que pudo haber pasado - le respondió Regina, y aquella era la verdad, hasta ahora, ella no había dudado de que su hijo fue concebido por aquel loco hechizo en medio de un estado de conciencia alterado por el licor.

\- ¿y si bloqueamos su magia? ¿o la sacamos de su cuerpo? – intervino Emma quien al parecer se había quedado cavilando ante las anteriores palabras de Blue – debe existir algún mecanismo para sacar la magia, o hacer un drenaje para que no regrese al cuerpo de Manny, yo que sé – dijo en un tono algo desesperado – pero algo podremos hacer, siempre hay una solución, Regina – habló mirando a la mujer – tu nunca de rindes, no lo hagas ahora – hablando más en tono de súplica que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Emma – comenzó a hablarle Regina limpiando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro – creo que no has terminado de entender lo que Blue acaba de explicarnos, si bien el cuerpo de Manny está acumulando la magia por el eco, eso es lo que también lo mantiene con vida, si de alguna forma lo consiguiéramos y tratáramos de extraerla, también lo estaríamos matando – le dijo tratando se sonar lo más calmada posible para que Emma fuera consciente de la magnitud de la situación que estaban enfrentando, por la magia estaba muriendo y sin ella también lo haría.

\- me rehúso a aceptarlo – dijo Emma dando media vuelta para salir de la sala de espera y por ende del hospital

\- Emma cariño ¿a dónde vas? – intervino por primera vez Snow, quien aún estaba atónita por la información de la que acababa ser testigo

\- a hacer un trato con Gold, así tenga que poner a Manny en una maldición de sueño para que me dé el tiempo que necesitamos para buscar una solución –

\- esa no es la solución, sabes que nada bueno podría salir de un trato con Gold – le dijo Snow tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pues lo que se le había ocurrido era absurdo, colocar a un pequeño de cuatro años bajo semejante maldición era mucho más cruel y doloroso, que la horrible situación a la que estaba siendo expuesto actualmente.

\- no me importa mamá, no voy a quedarme aquí derrotada, esperando que una estúpida regla de la magia se lleve mi hijo, al cual apenas conocí - dijo sin prestar atención a los llamados de Snow.

\- iré con ella – dijo David apresurándose a alcanzar a su hija y tratar de protegerla inclusive de sí misma de ser el caso.

\- ¿crees que podría funcionar? - le preguntó Regina a Blue – colocarlo bajo una maldición de sueño para ganar tiempo.

\- Regina no estarás hablando en serio – le dijo Snow

\- estoy dispuesta a intentar lo que sea necesario para intentar salvar a mi hijo Snow! – le respondió, tiempos desesperados, requerían de medidas desesperadas.

\- sabes que ese es un destino peor que la muerte Regina y estoy segura que ese adorable niño, al que llevaste en tus entrañas no se merece eso – le dijo Snow en una voz maternal para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- no puedo perderlo Snow – le respondió entre el llanto que de nuevo se había hecho presente ante la crudeza de la situación.

\- me temo que eso sería en vano - interrumpió Blue - con el nivel y la pureza de magia que posee Emmanuel, ningún hechizo de magia oscura surtiría efecto, quizás por el contrario haría el eco más agresivo, lo siento – le dijo el hada - quizás si descubrimos cómo fue concebido podríamos tener alguna claridad sobre qué hacer, es lo único que se me ocurre.

\- creo que por primera vez Blue – tienes una buena idea – le dijo Regina, aunque poca, aún tenía esperanza y contrario a la que había dicho Emma, ella no se había rendido, y no lo haría hasta que su hijo exhalara el último suspiro.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un poco más de claridad sobre lo que es el eco mágico y lo que está pasando con Manny. A ver si hay alguna solución para este problema y tan adorable criaturita tiene alguna posibilidad de salvarse.**

**Como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**ONCE no es mía, ni sus personajes.**

**Hola, siento mucho la tardanza pero en realidad las demás ocupaciones consumen mucho tiempo y a veces aunque tengas todo claro en tu mente, escribirlo y tener el tiempo para hacerlo no se facilita tanto. Gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO **

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Emma había salido corriendo del hospital hacia su patrulla, nerviosamente trataba de abrir la puerta cuando finalmente la abrió y más tardó en sentarse en el asiento del pasajero que David estar sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Emma estaba totalmente alterada y fuera de sí, David nunca la había visto de tal forma en los más de 6 años que llevaba de conocerla, ni siquiera en las numerosas experiencias traumáticas y estresantes por las que atravesaron en diversas oportunidades; tenía las manos sujetas al volante, mostraba los síntomas de estar teniendo o a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

\- yo, yo, yo no sé qué hacer – decía Emma tratando de expresar su desasosiego – él es sólo un bebé, mí bebé y ni siquiera lo conozco, y quiero hacerlo, pero no sé que puedo hacer para salvarlo, dime que hago Pa, dime qué debo hacer para salvar a Manny, es mí pequeño y se supone que es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo – aún llorando tratando de drenar su impotencia ante el hecho – se supone que soy la salvadora – reía nerviosamente - soy la salvadora de nada – golpeando fuertemente el volante una y otra vez, lo que seguro se reflejaría en el dolor de sus manos por el color rojillo que estaban adquiriendo sus palmas.

David se sentía impotente, pues su hija estaba tratando de encontrar consuelo y consejo en él, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer o como actuar en aquel momento, pero sabía que debía hacer algo, sin importar que fuera, debía hacer algo.

\- cariño – comenzó a hablar atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola para que reposara la cabeza sobre su hombro – no puedo asegurarte de que todo estará bien, pero puedo prometerte que haremos todo lo posible e imposible para arreglar esta situación y que el pequeño esté bien, si algo tenemos en esta familia es fe y esperanza de que todo se va a solucionar – besándola en la cabeza – ahora iremos a ver a Gold como lo tenías pensado y veremos que hacer según lo que él nos diga, tú eres mí pequeña, y al igual que lo estás haciendo por Manny, yo haré todo para que tú estés bien, y creo que lo mejor ahora es que cambiemos de lugar y vayamos a ver a Gold – besándola de nuevo.

\- gracias Pa - dijo Emma acurrucándose en el pecho de David. Luego de unos instantes se limpió el rostro, salió del vehículo al igual que David para cambiar de lugares y emprender su camino hacia la tienda de Gold.

La tienda cómo siempre estaba vacía, realmente no entendían como Gold seguía manteniendo aquel lugar abierto, quizás era la forma que tenía de entretenerse, porque siendo honestos, nadie ingresaba a aquel lugar.

\- Gold, GOLD! – gritó Emma – Gold!

\- Siempre tan educada y con tanto tacto Sheriff Swan – dijo Gold apareciendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda – que puedo hacer por ustedes – dijo al ver que Emma no iba sola.

\- necesito su ayuda – dijo Emma – necesito que me ayude a salvar la vida de mi hijo.

\- qué le pasó a Henry? – preguntó Gold mostrando algo de preocupación en la voz – lo vi ayer y parecía estar perfectamente.

\- no se trata de Henry, él está bien – le respondió Emma en un tono de voz mucho más calmado.

\- vaya, vaya, así que nuestra admirada Sheriff tiene otro vástago, felicidades a la madre y el flamante abuelo – respondió con su típico sarcasmo.

-Gold no es momento de juegos –le dijo Emma –La madre superiora dice que él tiene un eco mágico y que no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero debe haber algo, Regina tampoco está muy segura que pueda haber una cura –finalizó.

Gold se había quedado por un momento sin palabras, y eso no era algo común en aquel mañoso diablillo, primero enterarse del nuevo hijo de Emma, pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó al escuchar acerca del eco y del regreso de Regina.

-Qué tiene que ver Regina en esto? –fue lo primero que preguntó

-ella regresó ayer –le respondió Emma –pensé que lo sabía, ella y Emmanuel llegaron ayer en la noche al pueblo

-ciertamente no estaba enterado –fue la respuesta de Gold –y quién es Emmanuel? –preguntó ahora Gold.

-su hijo –le respondió Emma –nuestro hijo, de Regina y mío, por él es por quien estoy aquí.

-creo que si pudiera contextualizarme podría tener una mejor idea de lo que pasa y tener la mejor opción de esa ayuda que vino a buscar.

Emma rápidamente le contó los detalles más relevantes, cómo había comenzado la enfermedad de Emmanuel, su diagnostico inicial, lo que había pasado en la comisaría, el hospital y finalmente a la conclusión que había llegado la madre superiora, de que inevitablemente la magia estaba manteniendo al niño con vida, pero llevándolo de igual forma poco a poco a su final.

A decir verdad Gold estaba entre sorprendido y fascinado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues durante el tiempo que llevaba siendo el Oscuro, había leído algunos apartes en sus libros de magia sobre cómo esta había llegado a ser posible en el mundo y el poder inagotable de la fuente; para muchos magos oscuros aquella fuente había sido el objeto de sus obsesiones, por lo que tal vez, él pudiera tener un mayor conocimiento del tema que el hada Azul.

-cree que haya algo que pueda hacerse? –le preguntó Emma.

-aún no ha preguntado por el precio Emma –le dio para probarla.

-cuál es el precio Gold? –le preguntó Emma, pues básicamente sin importar cuál fuera ella estaba dispuesta a pagarlo si eso significaba el que su hijo sobreviviera.

-digamos que por ahora voy a hacer este trabajo pro-bono –dijo divertido –pero si logro de alguna manera que su pequeño hijo recupere su salud, me gustaría tener uno de sus cabellos, al igual que uno suyo Emma –le dijo.

-puedes tomar mi cabello ya si así lo deseas –le respondió Emma –pero respecto a Emmanuel, tendría que preguntarle a Regina –fue la respuesta que le dio, pues técnicamente, ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre el niño.

-me parece justo –le respondió Gold –y no tomaré su cabello ahora, como le dije eso sólo será si logro hacer algo

-por qué el cabello? –le preguntó Emma vagamente recordando una conversación de hace un par de años en aquella misma tienda sobre cabellos y pociones de amor.

-llámelo si quiere una tradición familiar –le respondió –ahora si les parece deberíamos ir al hospital, creo que es justo decir que en este momento el tiempo es oro.

.

* * *

.

En el hospital Regina había regresado al lado de Emmanuel acompañada por Blue quien estaba más que empeñada en tratar de encontrar una respuesta y de esta forma poder ayudar al niño que yacía en la cama.

Regina acariciaba el cabello del pequeño quien dormía plácidamente, Manny estaba exhausto, su anterior negativa a dormir por miedo a no despertar de nuevo y dejar a su madre sola, aún replicaba en el pensamiento de Regina, su niño era un valiente, un luchador; en ese instante recordó también como Emma había salido en busca de Gold con la firme idea de no dejar de luchar y encontrar una solución una cura, a este punto todo valdría la pena intentarlo; bueno tal vez no la maldición del sueño, en eso Snow tenía razón, aquel sería un destino terrible para un ser tan puro como lo era su pequeño hijo.

-majestad -comenzó a decir el hada –no quiero invadir su privacidad, pero en aras de que logremos descubrir alguna pista, quiero que trate de recordar y me diga todos los detalles del día que usted considera fue concebido su hijo.

Regina no parecía muy contenta de recordar aquel momento de su vida y mucho menos de tener que compartirlo con aquella mujer quien tantas veces la había despreciado, pero tenía que agradecerle que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a su hijo, así que lo menos que ella podía hacer, era poner de su parte y tratar de colaborar, así tuviera que evocar aquellos recuerdos que aunque placenteros, no dejaban de ser dolorosos de cierta forma para ello.

-bueno –comenzó suspirando profundamente y exhalando el aire –Emma y yo no estábamos en el mejor de los términos, esa noche llegó bastante ebria, yo también había tomado bastante, así que terminamos teniendo sexo.

-podría recordar que pasaba por su mente en ese momento? –le preguntó el hada.

-en cuanto deseaba ese bebe, fue en ese instante que lance el hechizo sobre Emma, el cual permanecería hasta que alcanzara el éxtasis –le respondió.

-y después que pasó? –preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

-recuerdo que al día siguiente entré en pánico cuando fui consciente de lo que había hecho y lancé el hechizo para borrar esos recuerdos de su memoria, no quería aumentar los problemas que ya teníamos.

-algo más que recuerde que haya pasado –le dijo Blue –no importa lo pequeño o insignificante que parezca, cualquier cosa podría ser importante.

Regina de nuevo guardó silencio, tratando de concentrarse en los recuerdos de aquel día, los que por mucho tiempo ella trató de suprimir, pero que ahora era el momento de extraerlos y tenerlos de nuevo presentes, y ahora que se forzó en rememorar, encontró que de hecho, estos podrían ser de ayuda en la búsqueda que el hada estaba realizando.

-Esa mañana, fue, fue como una burbuja –comenzó –como si hubiéramos regresado a un tiempo en el pasado donde todo estaba bien y era perfecto –un par de lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla –hicimos el amor como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacíamos, esa fue la última vez que nos tocamos, porque la burbuja explotó y todo regresó a la aparente "normalidad" en la que se había convertido nuestra vida.

-Tal vez ese fue el real momento de la concepción de su hijo –dijo el hada

-Sabes bien que los bebes mágicos no son más que un mito –le respondió Regina

-al igual que los ecos mágicos –le respondió Blue –algo más que recuerde haya, dicho, hecho o pensado? Recuerda que día ocurrió? –preguntó de nuevo la mujer que en este momento parecía más una detective realizando un interrogatorio a uno de sus sospechosos.

-tal vez como en la noche pedí el deseo de tener aquel bebe, pero sabes perfectamente que para mí siempre estuvo prohibido que se me cumpliera un deseo –le dijo en tono de reproche pues esa prohibición había sido instaurada por el hada -21 de junio –dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema

-Qué? –preguntó el hada

-Me preguntó la fecha no? Fue el 21 de junio –le respondió Regina.

-solsticio –murmuró el hada –las hadas no somos las únicas que garantizamos deseos, también lo hacen las estrellas –le dijo –era solsticio de verano.

-era de día – le respondió Regina –no había estrellas en el cielo.

-La gente siempre lo olvida –sonrió Blue –primero que el sol también es una estrella y segundo que aunque no podamos verlas las estrellas permanecen ahí y que el universo y sus fenómenos no se detienen. Además –continuó –fue en un solsticio de verano cuando los creadores de todo dieron la magia al mundo, cada año se repite el fenómeno y ese día en particular la magia puede ser más poderosa, incluso lo que parece imposible puede hacerse realidad cuando todos los elementos se conjugan –finalizó –felicidades Majestad, su deseo fue concedido –le dio mirando al niño –al parecer este pequeño es mucho más especial de lo que ya era –dijo de nuevo

-a qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó Regina intrigada

El hada simplemente sonrió, aquel niño era único, producto de tantos tipos de magia, entre deseos, estrellas fugases, seres mágicos y amor verdadero.

-Regina –dijo una voz irrumpiendo en el cuarto –debo decir que me alegra verte

-Gold –fue lo único que respondió Regina

-la Sheriff fue en busca de mi asistencia, al parecer otra opinión no está de más –dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Regina –dijo Emma llamando su atención –tenía que hacer algo más –le dijo como excusándose por la presencia de aquel hombre.

-está bien Emma –le respondió

-nuestra querida hada está en lo cierto –dijo Gold sin prestar atención a las mujeres en el cuarto y lo que estaban hablando –este pequeño caballero exuda magia literalmente -sonrió

-cree que podamos hacer algo? –le preguntó esperanzada Emma desviando su mirada entre el niño y Regina

-quizás tengamos una oportunidad de detener el eco –les dijo

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, incluso Blue se mostraba esperanzada ante las palabras de Gold

-y qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Regina

-es simple querida, recrear la magia que lo creo –respondió Gold con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

**Continuara…**

**Esto es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios al respecto. Gracias por leer. Me excuso por los errores que hayan encontrado (sé que son gramaticales y no ortográficos ;) )**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, quizás no es lo que esperan teniendo en cuenta donde quedó el anterior, pero espero que de igual forma les guste.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 10**

Emma de inmediato pensó en la conversación que previamente había tenido con Regina sobre la concepción de Emmanuel, lo que menos le preocupaba era que Regina volviera a darle accesorios temporales, lo que realmente la concernía era el hecho de estar íntimamente con ella, su situación actual era más que complicada, ellas se encontraban tan distanciadas una de la otra como la costa de Florida y las de España. A parte después de todo lo que había sucedido, recordando su comportamiento en el pasado para con Regina, Emma se sentía poco merecedora de compartir un momento tan íntimo con la antigua reina.

\- no hay otra manera de lograrlo? –le preguntó Emma adelantándose a lo que Regina pudiera decir.

-esa sería nuestra mejor oportunidad, tanto usted cómo Regina están aquí así que podemos intentarlo justo ahora –le respondió Gold –no tengo que recordarle que el tiempo corre en contra nuestra.

-era solsticio de verano, hubo lluvia de estrellas y un deseo fue concedido, a parte por supuesto de la energía de ambas –intervino Blue.

-bueno eso ciertamente complica las cosas –expresó Gold.

-solsticio, estrellas, deseos ¿de qué hablan? –preguntó Emma.

-Blue y yo estuvimos tratando de encontrar respuestas sobre cómo Manny había llegado a existir y al parecer el mucho más complejo que simplemente tú y yo en nuestro último encuentro.

-eso fue la mañana siguiente a –dijo Emma

-exactamente –le respondió Regina

Y esa respuesta no tranquilizaba a Emma en absoluto, quizás no tendría que lidiar con partes masculinas, pero tratar de recrear la magia que envolvió el momento, era una tarea mucho más ardua, rememorar aquel instante había sido su tabla de salvación y su tormento por lo últimos cinco años. En aquel instante ella sólo quería darle todo a Regina, deseó que fuera feliz, deseó darle todo lo que quería, esa última vez ella amó y se sintió amada.

-y qué hay del solsticio y lo demás –preguntó Emma para tratar de pensar en algo más

-como decía Blue y yo estuvimos trabajando en encontrar posibles soluciones en torno a la concepción de Manny y pudimos concluir que influyó no sólo nuestro encuentro sexual, sino la magia del día como tal, el solsticio de verano según Blue, es el día en que la magia apareció en este mundo, por lo que cada año en esa fecha en particular podría decirse que se conmemora de nuevo hecho, además que en ese momento al parecer pedí un deseo y fue concedido. –finalizó Regina.

-entonces estamos como al principio –dijo Emma –Gold, ¿no hay nada más que podamos hacer? –preguntó de nuevo –una mezcla de magia, todos nosotros poseemos magia, podríamos no sé, mezclarla con algún hechizo, utilizar polvo de hadas o mejor aún polvo de duendecillo, no dicen que es más poderoso –decía Emma en su discurso desesperada por lograr algo. –eso podría funcionar ¿no?

-no hay un hechizo conocido para esto Emma –le respondió Gold

-entonces crea uno –le respondió la rubia –si creaste el que trajo a todos a este mundo porque no puedes hacer uno que salve a mí hijo, ¿no querías uno de sus cabellos?, ¿por qué entonces no tomas unos cuantos e intentas hacer algo? –lo retó

-¿uno de sus cabellos? ¿Quieres uno de los cabellos de mí hijo? –preguntó Regina

-es lo que pedía como pago en caso de poder hacer algo y ayudar a Emmanuel –le respondió Emma.

-me gusta ese fuego Emma –le dijo Gold –y lo que plantea no es tan mala idea, al final de cuentas nada habría que perder por sólo intentarlo –le respondió –así que necesitaré un cabello del niño y de cada una de ustedes por supuesto –dijo señalando a las dos mujeres –aparte, por mucho que me disguste, creo que su asistencia sería conveniente en este momento, al parecer tiene información valiosa para la cruzada –le dijo directamente al hada hecho que sorprendió a las tres mujeres dado la historia de desavenencias entre ambos.

Regina se acercó a su hijo y con cuidado extrajo un par de sus cabellos, el niño apenas y se movió sin despertarse de su estado de sueño; luego arrancó un par de sus cabellos y procedió a entregárselos a Gold. Emma por su parte, mientras Regina se acercaba a la cama de Emmanuel, ella se había quitado dos de sus cabellos y esperó hasta que Regina le entregara los suyos y los de Manny a Gold para ella hacer lo mismo.

Gold sonrió complacido, hizo aparecer tres recipientes de vidrio y guardo cada una de las "muestras" en uno de los envases, cuando finalizó, los hizo desaparecer nuevamente.

-Creo que es tiempo de ponerse a trabajar –dijo Gold acercándose al Hada y colocando su mano sobre uno de los brazos de la mujer –ah y ustedes busquen la manera de reconectar su magia, el abismo se siente a kilómetros –les dijo desapareciendo en una nube de magia púrpura junto con Blue.

El ambiente no podría estar más tenso y silencioso en aquel momento, aquella habitación de hospital de pronto se había tornado mucho más pequeña de lo que realmente era, ambas mujeres al parecer habían desarrollado una repentina claustrofobia porque se les dificultaba respirar, aunque estuvieran disfrazándolo. ¿Cómo abordar el tema? ¿Cómo enfrentarse nuevamente al pasado? ¿Cómo enfrentar el presente? ¿Cómo enfrentar el futuro si es existía uno?. Si bien no hace mucho hablaron un poco al respecto, el reto que tenían en frente no era nada fácil, la incomodidad que sentían lo hacía todo mucho más difícil.

Regina regresó junto a su hijo, se acostó cuidadosamente a su lado y lo acunó contra sí, ella no quería perderse ni un minuto del tiempo que pudiera estar junto a él, y sí bien una pequeña luz de esperanza se había encendido en la oscuridad de la noche, estaba decidida a no podía desperdiciar aquellos preciosos momentos al lado del pequeño ser que había salvado su vida en más de un sentido. Cariñosamente le quitó el cabello de la frente y lo beso para luego quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Emma seguía de pie, no sabía muy bien que hacer en aquel momento, sus pensamientos agolpaban su mente y sus sentimientos parecían estar en una montaña rusa, la más escabrosa que existiera de seguro, pues tenía la necesidad imperante de golpear algo y al mismo tiempo de ser abrazada fuertemente. Finalmente se decidió que hacer, tomó una de las sillas de la habitación, la acomodó al lado de la cama de Manny, opuesto al que se encontraba Regina y se sentó jugueteando con los botones de su camisa.

-¿Vamos a lanzar una moneda para ver quien comienza a hablar primero? –Se animó a preguntar Emma rompiendo el silencio entre las dos mujeres, pues el sonido de las máquinas que medían los signos vitales de Emmanuel era lo único que resonaba en la habitación –estoy segura que si alguna quisiera hacerlo, la charla a este punto ya habría iniciado.

Repentinamente Emma se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, acción que por un instante conmocionó a Regina, pues eso era lo último que esperaba de Emma, que saliera huyendo como solía hacerlo.

-¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó Regina.

-iré a comprar un par de botellas de agua, estoy segura que las vamos a necesitar –y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Minutos después fue Henry quien entró en la habitación y ocupó el lugar en el que previamente estaba sentada Emma.

-hola mamá –dijo el joven –vi a ma salir y decidí venir un momento –se explicó –creí que el abuelo Gold y la madre superiora estaban aquí –habló de nuevo Henry

-así era, sólo que Gold y Blue van a intentar crear un hechizo para intentar ayudar a té hermano –le respondió Regina.

-eso es estupendo! –dijo Henry con un renovado aire de esperanza -¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer? –le preguntó

-tú ya estás haciendo más que suficiente cariño, estás aquí –le respondió Regina.

-quisiera poder hacer algo más –dijo nuevamente recuperando aquel aspecto preocupado –no quiero perder a mi hermano, además no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo –colocándose de pie para ir a darle un abrazo a su madre –estará a tú lado, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo mamá –abrazándola tan fuerte como podía.

-Gracias mi príncipe –le decía Regina aferrándose a su hijo mayor, un muchacho prácticamente hecho todo un hombre, quien estaba siendo su soporte en esta penosa situación por lo que estaban atravesando, ella sabía que Henry estaba siendo fuertemente afectado por lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero sin embargo, escogió ser el lado fuerte para permitirle a su madre ser vulnerable y vivir de forma adecuada aquel momento aunque fuese uno duro y doloroso.

-te amo mamá –le dijo Henry besándola en la cabeza –estoy aquí para ti –le decía de nuevo.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, Regina se permitió ser consolada por la otra persona más importante en su vida, después de llorar lo suficiente por aquel momento, finalmente se calmó.

-¿te sientes mejor? –le preguntó el joven

-sí, gracias cariño –le contestó Regina

-¿quieres que me quede un poco más contigo? –le preguntó

-siempre te quiero junto a mí –le respondió ella –pero me gustaría que buscaras a Emma, tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar que realmente amerita se haga de manera urgente. –le dio un beso en señal de despedida temporal.

Henry llegó a la sala de espera y vio a su otra madre sentada en una de las bancas, sus abuelos no estaban en el lugar como él los había dejado antes, lo que le causó curiosidad.

-¿mamá? –la llamó Henry -¿Qué haces aquí sola, dónde están los abuelos? –le preguntó

-les dije que fueran a descansar un rato, que fueran a comer, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –le dijo

-está bien –le respondió sin reparos –mamá me envió a buscarte al parecer te estabas demorando en regresar –le dijo el muchacho.

-los vi juntos y decidí darles espacio –confesó Emma –lo siento Henry –dijo disculpándose con él –en verdad lamento haberte alejado de tú madre innecesariamente –paró un instante pero reanudó su discurso –sé que siempre estuviste en contacto con ella, pero no fue lo mismo, lamento no haberte escuchado hace cinco años y lamento no haber querido ver las cosas como eran, así que perdóname por haberte quitado a tú madre –le dijo Emma conteniendo las lágrimas, porque en este punto sabía que si empezaba a llorar no podría detenerse.

-Ma está bien –le dijo el joven –no tiene caso, ahora eso no importa, tenemos cosas más importantes en qué preocuparnos ahora –le dijo tratando de quitarle un poco de la culpa que ella estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-es importante Henry, porque cuando vuelva a entrar a esa habitación tendré que enfrentarme a ese pasado y tendré que hacer que tú madre me perdone y no creo que sea capaz de lograrlo –le dijo con total sinceridad.

-tal vez puedas empezar por perdonarte a ti misma –le dijo Henry –quizás no sea algo sencillo, pero al menos tienes que comenzar a intentarlo –le habló nuevamente sonriéndole.

-Wow! Eres todo un hombre –le dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz –Regina hizo un excelente trabajo contigo –acariciándole el rostro a su hijo mayor.

-tú también ayudaste un poco -le respondió Henry un poco apenado por el gesto.

-sabes que eso no es del todo verdad, pero gracias por decirlo -le dijo Emma acariciándole el rostro una vez más y abrazándolo con fuerza, para tomar fuerzas, dirigiéndose a la habitación para finalmente enfrentarse a los demonios de su pasado, los mismo que ella había creado.

Cuando entró a la habitación Regina ya no estaba acostada al lado de Emmanuel, ahora estaba sentada en una silla a los pies de la cama de hospital, y había acomodado otra silla frente a ella, la que obviamente estaba destinada para Emma.

La rubia se acercó lentamente le extendió una de las botellas de agua que había ido a comprar a Regina y tomó asiento en la silla.

-Tú me hiciste más daño del que nadie en este mundo o el otro me causó –fueron las palabras con las que inició Regina –confié en ti, te entregué todo, desnudé mi alma ante ti y luego simplemente me quebraste dejándome sin nada.

Emma no sabía cómo responder a aquellas palabras, las que habían sido peor que un balde de agua fría, definitivamente el momento de enfrentar sus demonios del pasado había llegado.

**Continuara….**

**Okay esto es todo por ahora. Espero regresar pronto.**

**Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, que espero como siempre poderla tener lista en el lapso de una semana, leer los reviews siempre da deseos de escribir la siguiente parte más rápido ;).**


	11. Chapter 11

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, no es lo que esperan teniendo en cuenta donde quedó el anterior, pero creo que era necesario darle parte a estas escenas.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 11**

Al otro lado del pueblo, Gold y Blue aparecieron en medio de la nube de magia en el laboratorio de Gold en el sótano de su casa; indiscutiblemente, este estaba dotado para suplir todas las necesidades que tuvieran en cuanto a suplementos mágicos para recrear hechizos se refiriera.

El lugar contrario a como muchos pudieran pensar, o quizás como pudo ser en el pasado estaba bien organizado, limpio e iluminado. Sin telarañas o calderos humeantes, todo se veía en perfecto orden.

\- siéntase como en casa –le dijo Gold al hada mientras él se acercada a una de las mesas y tomaba los tres contenedores que había enviado previamente desde el hospital mirándolos con detenimiento, pensando en cuáles serían las mejores posibilidades para crear el hechizo necesario para sus propósitos.

\- qué necesita que haga señor Gold? –Le preguntó el hada –de qué modo voy a asistirlo? –le preguntó de nuevo. Si bien ella tenía sus reservas hacia aquel hombre, sobre los motivos generales de sus actos, y el posible interés personal más allá de una buena obra, era algo que también la intrigaba.

\- solsticio de verano –dijo el hombre –sé que no es algo fácil, pero de alguna manera, hay que tratar de recrear aquel ambiente, bueno al menos algo de la magia que se genera en aquél día –le complementó

\- ¿cómo se detendrá el eco al recrear la magia que creó al niño y que se generó en él? –le preguntó Blue, porque a decir verdad, ella estaba totalmente perdida, respecto al plan que el señor Gold tenía planeado.

\- desde que la magia llegó a manos de los hombre, aquellos de mi clase –dijo refiriéndose al hecho de los magos oscuros –se obsesionaron con hallar la fuente de la magia, aquello que había provisto a este mundo de un poder inmensurable, así que por siglos se dedicaron a recopilar información, a buscar la verdad tras las leyendas y mitos de las aldeas, algunas hablaban incluso que esa magia podría llegar a materializarse en las condiciones apropiadas y puedo decir, que basados en la situación actual aquella leyenda se hizo realidad –sonrió más realizando una mueca –pero dando respuesta a su pregunta, la búsqueda de todos eso magos genero una valiosa información respecto a la magia, sobre sus efectos y alcances entre otras cosas, esas investigaciones y experimentos, nos proporcionaron un vasto conocimiento de la materia. Gracias a algunos de esos "experimentos" logramos saber que cuando al alteraciones en un ser mágico, una sobrecarga igualmente proporcional a la magia del ser en cuestión, de alguna manera provocaría una especie de resetéo y estabilizaría la magia –finalizó –en eso es lo que debemos trabajar y es por eso que simplemente juntando nuestros poderes no lo lograríamos, porque como usted misma lo dijo, el poder de la magia utilizada para crear aquel niño, está más allá de nuestra comprensión –guardó silencio por un momento y continuó –a pesar de mi habilidad de ver el futuro, esto es algo que nunca vi venir, así que llámelo, profecía o destino, o como quiera llamarlo, pero ese niño es la epítome de la magia de este y todos los mundos y al menos en honor a esa magia que nos ha servido sin importar nuestros propósitos, trataré de salvar ese niño.

Blue estaba atónica ante la respuesta de Gold, no sólo por el conocimiento que tenía respecto a la magia y sus orígenes los cuáles ella desconocía, sino a lo determinado que estaba en intentar salvar al pequeño, sin decir otra palabra más, simplemente se acercó a uno de las mesas buscando un sitio para trabajar.

\- usualmente nuestra magia proviene del polvo de hadas o de polvo de duendecillo, pero para esto, necesitaré mucho más, la esencia de los elementales, de cada criatura mágica –dijo el hada, pensando en cómo lograr su tarea –y ¿cuál será su asignación? –preguntó el hada.

\- una vez creé una pócima embotellando el amor verdadero –le dijo – y aunque ese tipo de magia sólo se logra una vez, trataré de hacerlo de nuevo aunque está vez, los ingredientes son diferentes –finalizó volviendo de nuevo a concentrarse en su trabajo, el tiempo era poco y sus probabilidades de éxito eran totalmente desconocidas.

.

/

.

Henry después de que Emma se dirigiera al cuarto de Emmanuel para reunirse con Regina, se fue en busca de sus abuelos, que según Emma se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital. Estaba entrando la madrugada y el frío podía sentirse en todo el lugar, pensó ir por una chaqueta, pero decidió que no era lo mejor, no quería estar muy lejos de sus madres si algo llegara a pasar y ellas lo necesitaran. Cuando entró a la pequeña cafetería, pudo ver no sólo a sus abuelos, sino también a Ruby y Granny sentadas en una de las mesas de la desolada cafetería. Henry se acercó y le ofrecieron una bebida caliente y algo de comer; y para su sorpresa, le tendieron una chaqueta, la que de inmediato el joven se colocó para luego tomar sentarse en la silla que estaba libre.

\- Gracias –le dijo después de haber tomado un sorbo de la bebida caliente –lo necesitaba

\- supusimos que tendrían hambre y que una algo caliente para beber no les caería mal –dijo Ruby sonriéndole.

\- ¿cómo está todo? –le preguntó Snow, pues al parecer Emma no les había dado ningún detalle, simplemente les había dicho que fueran a descansar un poco.

\- tan bien como podría estarlo –le respondió Henry –mamá está, no sé como describirlo, ella, ella me permitió consolarla y lloró hasta que se sintió un poco mejor –les dijo Henry esperanzado de que eso fuera más que suficientes para que los demás captaran el estado en el que se encontraba Regina, pues todos conocían, o al menos conocieron a Regina y su negativa a verse débil ante alguien y mucho más ante su hijo.

\- Emma no está mucho mejor –comenzó Snow –creo que finalmente está enfrentando la negación que ha estado albergando dentro de sí todos estos años, la verdad no sé cómo ha podido aguantarlo tanto tiempo.

\- es por el regreso de Regina –dijo David –todo lo que llevaba adentro se desencadenó y no sólo su regreso, el niño, su condición, creo que todo eso junto está siendo demasiado para ella.

\- Emma ha estado evitando confrontar su parte de culpabilidad en la partida de Regina –habló Ruby –ella se metió en su propia burbuja, prácticamente olvidando el hecho que Regina ya no estaba, o que incluso hubiera estado presente –terminó

-pero todos sabemos que eso no era más que una fachada –dijo Snow –todos la vimos en algún momento estacionada frente a la casa de Regina o simplemente pasando por la calle Mifflin sin que esto fuera necesario.

\- ¿Y Emmanuel? – Le preguntó David – ¿qué dijeron Gold y Blue?

\- ellos al parecer se fueron a trabajar en una posible solución, no me dieron una gran explicación al respecto, pero hablaron de tener las condiciones mágicas del momento de su creación.

-Gold y Blue están trabajando juntos? –preguntó sorprendida Snow

-así es – dijo Henry sonriendo

-si ellos dos están trabajando juntos entonces sí que tenemos esperanza de que Emmanuel tenga una oportunidad de curarse – habló Snow

\- ese pequeño parece adorable –intervino Granny –aunque lo vi por poco tiempo en la cafetería, cuando estaban tomando el desayuno.

\- lo es Granny, mi hermano es el niño más educado, tranquilo y bien portado que puedas imaginarte –les dijo Henry – siempre está sonriendo y a pesar de su corta edad, se preocupa por los demás, es generoso, amoroso y valiente – en esos momentos el muchacho casi hombre no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – no quiero perderlo, es mi hermanito – lloraba el joven – además no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría con mamá –respiró tratando de recobrar la compostura – con ambas, sería devastador.

-no te preocupes Henry –le dijo David pasando un brazo por los hombros se su nieto para consolarlo –ahora tenemos esperanza y debemos aferrarnos a ella, no conozco el rostro de mi nieto y quiero al igual que a ti enseñarle a ser un gran espadachín y a ser un perfecto caballero en brillante armadura.

\- eso le encantará –dijo Henry –el caballero blando es su héroe.

\- yo quiero conocerlo, tal vez podamos hablar con Regina para que consulte con Whale si podemos verlo – dijo Snow entusiasmada y haciendo amague de colocarse en pie.

\- no creo que sea una buena idea en este momento –le dijo Henry –mamá me envió en busca de Emma porque se estaba tardando mucho y necesitaban hablar sobre algo –finalizó – tal vez en la mañana – complementó el muchacho sacando su celular del bolsillo del pantalón – este es Manny – le acercó el celular a sus abuelos abriendo la galería de fotos de su hermano.

David y Snow estaban más que fascinados viendo las fotos de su pequeño nieto, quien ciertamente era un hombrecito bastante guapo, con sus ojos grises, su cabello oscuro y piel rosada, todo un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

\- tiene tu nariz David –dijo Snow –y la expresión de los ojos de Regina y la sonrisa de Emma.

\- vamos a poder conocerlo más allá de las fotografías – le dijo David besándola en la frente – tenemos que creer que así será.

\- también trajimos comida para Emma y Regina –dijo Ruby mostrándoles otro par de bolsas –si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarnos –finalizó hablando con total sinceridad.

\- gracias –les respondió Snow –se lo haremos saber a Regina y Emma.

Las dos mujeres salieron del lugar dejando nuevamente solos a David, Snow y Henry; sentados en la cafetería del hospital.

\- ¿lo supiste todo el tiempo? –le preguntó Snow a Henry

\- ¿ah? –contestó el joven que estaba distraído.

\- ¿Qué si supiste todo el tiempo lo de tú hermano? –preguntó de nuevo Snow.

\- si –respondió el muchacho –desde que se fue mamá, ella habló conmigo antes de tomar la decisión, aunque nunca mencionó el incidente de su procreación, era totalmente inadecuado para la época, pero de alguna manera sabía que era él bebe de Emma.

\- ¿antes de tomar la decisión? –preguntó David.

\- sí, cuando me contó lo que estaba pasando y dijo que irse del pueblo era una de sus opciones, yo la alenté a que lo hiciera –les dijo

\- ¿por qué Henry? – Le preguntó Snow –nadie más que tú incluyendo a Emma extrañó más la ausencia de Regina y tú seguías manteniendo contacto con ella.

\- porque la amaba y la amo lo suficiente para dejarla ir – les respondió – en ese momento eso era lo mejor para ella, mamá estaba ahogándose en la casa, cada día la veía más deprimida y apagada, la única chispa que vi en sus ojos en meses fue cuando me habló del bebe que esperaba, pero también vi el temor y la tristeza.

\- tiene razón –habló David –esa no era la Regina que conocíamos, vimos lo que estaba pasando y simplemente fuimos espectadores y nos escondimos bajo el hecho de que no queríamos intervenir.

\- no es el momento de reproches – dijo Snow – lo pasado está en el pasado y lamentarnos no va a cambiar lo que ocurrió hace más de cinco años o lo que está pasando ahora, lo que necesitamos es movernos y seguir adelante.

\- ¿regresamos a la sala de espera? – Preguntó David –allí estaremos más cerca.

\- es una buena idea –dijo Snow ahora sí colocándose de pie y estirándose un poco.

\- ¿Quién está de guardia hoy? – preguntó Henry recordando que tanto su madre como su abuelo estaban en el hospital en aquel momento.

\- Leroy –respondió David – llamó más temprano para ofrecerse y quedarse a cargo de la estación por si algo ocurría en la noche, Ruby lo hará el día de mañana.

Henry pareció conforme con la respuesta de su abuelo y se adelantó para ir primero al baño antes de regresar a la sala de espera.

\- ¿qué crees que esté pasando en esa habitación? – preguntó Snow.

-no lo sé Snow –le respondió David – sólo espero que sea que esté ocurriendo allí, espero que ambas puedan finalmente hacer que sus heridas dejen de sangrar, para que finalmente puedan comenzar a sanar.

**Continuara…**

**Prometo que para la próxima habrá charla. Técnicamente es una nueva semana así que aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus Reviews, me encantaría llegar a los 100 antes de finalizar la historia; no creo que falte mucho para el final.**

**Hasta la próxima. Disculpen los errores. **


	12. Chapter 12

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por todos su review, a l s nuev s seguidores y a quienes hay hecho de esta historia como favorita.**

**.**

_-Tú me hiciste más daño del que nadie en este mundo o el otro me causó –fueron las palabras con las que inició Regina –confié en ti, te entregué todo, desnudé mi alma ante ti y luego simplemente me quebraste dejándome sin nada._

_Emma no sabía cómo responder a aquellas palabras, las que habían sido peor que un balde de agua fría, definitivamente el momento de enfrentar sus demonios del pasado había llegado._

.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

.

En la habitación Emma continuaba estupefacta ante las declaraciones de Regina pero tenía que decir algo si quería que esto funcionara.

\- okay - dijo, primero quiero saber las reglas, hablarás primero y luego lo haré yo o iremos interviniendo ambas alternadamente –agregó

Regina lo pensó un intente y luego le contestó

\- creo que alternadamente sería lo adecuado –fue su respuesta

\- lo sé Regina, ahora lo sé, y no tengo excusa y lo lamento –fue la réplica de Emma.

\- aún sigo sin entender que pasó, en el juicio no refutaste ninguna de las demandas absurdas que el supuesto jurado exigió, incluso tus padres me apoyaron permaneciendo imparciales y dejaste que me atraparan en una jaula otra vez –le dijo –sabías de la maldición desde antes que se rompiera, intenté mantenerte alejada de mí, pero dijiste que no importaba así que creí en tú palabra y confié en ti, pero la maldición se rompió y regresó la magia y en un parpadeo todo cambió –finalizando su discurso, esperando la réplica de Emma.

\- yo, yo me sentía avergonzada – dijo – y tenía miedo de lo que los demás pensaran de mí por estar contigo, y temía defraudar a mis padres; toda mi vida enfrenté el rechazo y finalmente había encontrado un lugar al cual llamar hogar y a los padres que busqué toda la vida –respiró hondo, por dolorosa que fueran sus palabras tenía que sacarlo todo de dentro de sí –finalmente era suficiente e importante para alguien en mi vida y tenía miedo de perderlo.

\- tú eras más que suficiente e importante para mí –le dijo Regina dolida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

\- lo sé dijo Emma –sintiéndose pequeña, muy pequeña, diminuta en ese momento.

\- ¿por qué simplemente no te fuiste y me dejaste tranquila si te sentías tan agraviada por mí presencia en tú vida? –Le preguntó Regina –eso me hubiera evitado mucho sufrimiento, sabes –le dijo y con ello hacía sentir a Emma aún peor.

\- porque te amaba y soy egoísta y no quería perderte –le dijo.

\- me encerraste en una caja Emma y tú sabías lo que ese tipo de encierro significaba para mí, porque yo te lo dije, porque te amaba y te respetaba y confiaba en ti, te dije el infierno que fue mi vida durante los años que estuve casada con el rey –le recriminó – sólo que contigo fue peor porque yo te amaba y absurdamente, pensé que era un castigo que me merecía porque si tú la persona que se suponía me amaba estaba de acuerdo con ello, entonces era verdad. Y a parte me acusaste de haberte sido infiel -rió – ¿con quién se supone que te iba a engañar? ¿Tú padre? Él era el único hombre que entraba a mi casa

Emma quería vomitar, enfrentar aquella realidad le estaba provocando nauseas, peor que Leopoldo, Regina le acababa de decir que su comportamiento hacia ella había sido peor que el de un hombre decrépito que abusó física y psicológicamente de una jovencita inocente.

\- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo tratando de tomar las manos de Regina entre las suyas, pero retractándose justo a tiempo – yo, yo dejé que mis miedos e inseguridades me ganaran y volqué mi resentimiento de todo lo que pasé mientras crecía en ti, porque de cierta manera, inconscientemente te culpaba y por eso también inconscientemente creía que era correcto, que merecías un castigo.

\- ¿lo hiciste a propósito? – Le preguntó Regina sin terminarse de creer lo que escuchaba -¿todo eso fue una venganza personal? – Dijo permitiendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero no llanto de su garganta - ¿me hiciste revivir y vivir nuevamente un infierno para vengarte de mí?.

\- ¿qué? NO, No, claro que no – se apresuró a decir – era mi mente enferma, los demonios de mi pasado que me impedían ver la realidad de lo que tenía en frente – le confesó –cuando te fuiste estaba furiosa, te culpaba por haberme abandonado, y comencé a beber más de lo habitual y todos parecían notarlo, pero nadie decía nada; una noche estaba tomando afuera de tú casa y lancé la botella vacía esperando que se rompiera contra la pared o de romper algún vidrio, entonces Archie me sorprendió cuando paseaba a pongo me invitó a que fuera a su oficina para hablar; tarde un tiempo en aceptar su oferta –medio rió –bueno fue más los gritos de Henry reclamándome que por mi culpa su madre se había ido, que yo era mucho peor de lo que la reina malvada alguna vez haya sido, porque yo mataba la esperanza, que yo no era ninguna salvadora, que simplemente destruía hogares.

\- y tenía razón – le dijo Regina, porque en cierto punto Emma había asfixiado la esperanza que ella tenía en la vida y había separado a la familia que formaron – justo antes de enterarme de la existencia de mi hijo, estuve a punto de extinguir mi existencia, tenía lista la poción que me quitaría la vida, sólo un pequeño sorbo bastaría y todo hubiera terminado – le dijo – y aunque sé que parece imposible, sentí al bebe moverse y por la sorpresa el contenedor con la poción dentro, se hizo mil pedazos contra el piso. Así fue como mí bebe salvó mi vida, lo que a su vez también me hizo pensar en la opción de abandonar el pueblo, porque una pequeña esperanza estaba gestándose en mí y tenía miedo que de nuevo terminaras con ella.

\- ¿pensante que tal vez te obligaría a practicarte un aborto? – le preguntó Emma un poco sorprendida ante la implicación que acababa de hacer Regina.

\- si –fue la respuesta clara y escueta de Regina – así me hiciste sentir, hasta ese punto te permití que me hicieras sentir, ¿te lo puedes imaginar Emma? –le preguntó con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

\- Oh por Dios! – dijo Emma colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas para evitar la hiperventilación que estaba haciendo presencia – oh Dios, yo, yo te hice más daño del que pude haber imaginado. –pues Emma conocía la historia de Regina y las pérdidas que había sufrido en el pasado y no por su propia voluntad, sino bajo la premisa de que el reino no necesitaba más herederos que compitieran por la corona.

\- así que en mi creencia, me fui de Storybrooke abandonando un hijo para salvar a otro –le dijo.

\- yo fui con Archie y él me ayudó a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, de cuál era la raíz del problema y me ayudó a darme cuenta el daño que te había causado y me odié por ello, aún lo hago. Todavía tengo terapia una vez por semana –confesó – pero cuando te vi de nuevo y conocí a Manny, todos mis mecanismos de defensa se activaron y opté por enojarme para mantenerte al margen. Y luego pasó todo esto y enloquecí e incluso te golpeé – le dijo – lo único por lo que al menos no tenía que arrepentirme pasó hace menos de 24 horas, e incluso tuve la osadía de amenazarte con quitarte el niño, tienes razón, soy peor que él –habló nuevamente, no tenía necesidad de decir su nombre, porque ambas sabían perfectamente a quien se refería.

Hubo un momento de silencio, qué podrían decir en aquel momento, todo era tan doloroso que físicamente estaban sintiendo la intensidad de sus emociones. agolpándose contra sus pechos.

\- sé que no tengo derecho y que no lo merezco –comenzó a hablar Emma tratando de controlar el quebranto de su voz – pero lo lamento, lamento profundamente el daño que te hice, lamento el cómo te hice sentir, lamento no haberte amado lo suficiente, lamento haberte amado de una forma tan egoísta que te hice daño, lamento haberte defraudado, lamento haberte hecho llorar, lamento haberte hecho sentir que no valías, lamento haberte encerrado, lamento no haber luchado por ti, no haber luchado por nosotras, lamento que por mis acciones hubieras deseado morir, lamento que te tuvieras que alejar de Henry, lamento profundamente que pensaras que él bebe corría peligro si te quedabas, lamento haberte golpeado, lamento ser egoísta, cobarde y desleal y por eso de pido perdón –le dijo finalmente –te pido perdón por amarte y por no ser ni haber sido merecedora de ti –finalizó estallando en llanto.

Emma finalmente había verbalizado aquello que la carcomía por dentro, lo que a veces no le permitía mirar a Henry directamente a la cara; usualmente pensaba en colocarse en el lugar de la víctima cuando evidentemente era victimaria, Regina pasó a representar todos aquellos malos padres adoptivos y de acogida, los abusadores en el colegio, vio en ella el blanco más fácil para tener una retaliación sobre las carencias de su vida, pero se había equivocado, desde el primer momento se había dado cuenta que estaba mal, pero lo dejó pasar, lo disfrazó en su mente. Ella era una persona dañada a la cuál Regina trató de ayudar y en lugar de agradecer, fue como el perro que muerde la mano de quien lo alimenta.

\- perdóname Regina –habló de nuevo –tú te habías rendido, pediste perdón a las personas del pueblo, habías cambiado por tú bien y por el bienestar de Henry, y yo te hice daño, me convertí en todos ellos – sollozaba recordando las personas que habían influenciado de forma negativa en ella mientras crecía –me convertí en lo que más odiaba, dañe lo que más amaba por una idea irracional; debiste haberte llevado a Henry contigo y no dejarlo a mi lado, él siempre ha estado mejor contigo, tú lo educaste para ser quien es –continuó –al menos eso hice bien, no arruiné tú trabajo, porque él es un buen hombre, quizás eso es lo único por lo que no me tengo que disculpar ni pedir perdón. Así que perdóname Regina, si puedes hallarlo en tú corazón te pido tú perdón. –le dijo mirando al piso, no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

Regina no tenía palabras para expresar algo en aquel momento, era demasiado, todo esto era demasiado, Emma llorando, pidiendo perdón y disculpándose por su abusos, su desdén, su visión bizarra de la realidad.

\- está bien Emma, te perdono – dijo Regina provocando que Emma la mirara como si tuviera tres cabezas.

\- ¿por qué? –preguntó la rubia sin comprender bien aquellas palabras.

\- porque estoy cansada de un circulo de odio que inició hace demasiado tiempo, estoy cansada de tener miedo, estoy cansada Emma, así que te perdono – le dijo – ya no quiero vivir más en el pasado, quiero finalmente poder seguir hacia adelante, quiero finalmente comenzar a vivir, a realmente hacerlo, no a sólo intentarlo, eso quiero. – Continuó – tú has sido una sombra en mi vida los últimos cinco años y no quiero continuar siendo opacada por ti. Te perdono además porque pese a todo, me diste a mis hijos, y eso es algo que no tiene precio ni comparación para mí y es algo por lo que te estaré siempre agradecida.

Emma seguía mirándola de forma incrédula, la mujer que tenía en frente, a la cual de cierta forma le había arruinado parte de su vida, le estaba dando la gracia del perdón y aparte le estaba agradeciendo.

\- te perdono además porque alguna vez me amaste, por la veces que me hiciste sonreír, porque me permitiste darme cuenta que podía amar nuevamente, porque fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga, así que por lo bueno que significaste en mi vida te perdono –finalizó - no quiero seguir cargando con tú sombra, simplemente quiero dejar esto atrás y seguir adelante – sintiéndose liberada después de haber dicho aquellas palabras.

-yo aún te amo –le confesó Emma –no he dejado de tenerte en mi corazón, todo este tiempo te he llorado y me he reprochado haberte dejado ir y aunque me dolió la forma en que te fuiste, respeté la decisión que habías tomado, al menos te debía eso.

\- ¿es triste verdad? – Comenzó a hablar Regina en forma de pregunta – quizás voy a amarte por el resto de mi vida, pero no creo que pueda confiar en ti otra vez, o que quiera tenerte a mi lado.

Emma tragó saliva, las palabras de Regina eran reales, era de esperarse que no confiara en ella, después de lo que había hecho y dejado de hacer.

\- ¿cómo haremos para recrear la magia? – Preguntó Emma – al parecer no estamos vibrando en la misma sintonía.

\- tendremos que generar la magia dejándonos guiar por las emociones en torno a Manny, tratar de recordar y sentir como ese día, y si tengo que fingirlo lo haré, si eso de alguna manera ayudará a mi hijo – le dijo Regina.

\- está bien, haré lo que mejor pueda – le respondió Emma.

\- tienes que dejarlo ir Emma – le dijo Regina mirándola fijamente – no puedes cambiar el pasado, cambia tú presente y tal vez tengas el futuro que quieres. Ahora quisiera estar sola –le dijo gentilmente invitándola a que se saliera de la habitación –creo que eso también te haría bien, necesitamos estar calmadas para cuando Gold y Blue regresen, ve a tú casa, toma una ducha y come algo.

Emma no quiso discutirlo, si bien quería quedarse en la habitación y velar a Manny mientras dormía, Regina tenía razón en sus palabras.

\- volveré en un rato – dirigiéndose a la puerta, deteniéndose en el dintel y girando nuevamente hacia donde estaba la morena – Regina – la llamó – gracias – fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir.

.

**Continuará…**

**Bien esto es todo por ahora, veremos qué pasará en la próxima entrega, dejen sus reviews.** **Espero que el próximo no demore mucho tiempo aunque ahora las obligaciones del día a día son demandantes.**

**Mucha angustia? En serio que no sé de dónde sale :)**

**Todos los errores gramaticales son míos, así que me disculpo por ello.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola, sé que este capítulo era esperado hace como dos semanas, pero las limitaciones de tiempo debido al trabajo no me ha permitido escribir. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por todos sus reviews y WOW la historia alcanzó 100 comentarios así que GRACIAS.**

.

**Ecos del Pasado**

**Capítulo 13**

.

Emma se retiró sin decirle ni una palabra a Henry o a sus padres, salió directo a su automóvil para dirigirse a su apartamento, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantas emociones se agolpaban en su pecho que no sabía si este era lo suficientemente grande para contenerlas. Regina tenía razón, debía recomponerse para enfrentar lo que se venía por delante. Respirar profundo una y otra vez, al menos debía mantener la compostura mientras llegaba a su casa, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era ser la protagonista de un accidente innecesario.

Emma llegó a su apartamento en silencio, en completo silencio, se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, entre su ropa aún con rastros de sangre y la de hospital que le habían suministrado cuando entró a ver a Emmanuel. Se sentía frustrada decepcionada de sí misma, impotente, furiosa, triste. Cuando terminó de desprenderse de toda su ropa se dirigió a la ducha, dejó que el agua comenzara a caer y en un impulso golpeó la pared una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que en un punto casi pudo sentir como los huesos de sus nudillos se quebraban. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el piso de la bañera y se quedó ahí, llorando desconsoladamente mientras el agua ahora fría caía por su cuerpo.

No recordaba realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquella posición o en aquel estado de estupefacción cuando apenas y sintió que el agua había dejado de caer, que una toalla le estaba rodeando los hombros y que la ayudaban a salir de la bañera y la llevaban hasta la habitación y la sentaban en la cama. Le colocaron una camiseta y unos bóxer. Estaba tan fuera de sí, que ni siquiera sintió la curación básica que le hicieron a su casi destrozada mano izquierda, antes de que la acostaran y arroparan en la cama, y sin pensarlo mucho, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía extenuada, todo su cuerpo le dolía y el dolor en su mano izquierda era realmente insoportable, apenas estaba recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior, de la noche anterior. Miró su mano y por su aspecto y lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que necesitaba de un yeso que la inmovilizara y procurara la protección para una apropiada curación. Trató de incorporarse en la cama pero algo no estaba bien, miró a su alrededor y estaba en una habitación a la que hace 5 años no entraba y mucho menos haber dormido en aquella cama en la que ahora estaba sentada.

Despacio se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño, primero tenía que atender el llamado de la naturaleza antes de investigar porqué de repente se encontraba allí, aunque no sería de extrañarse, pues la noche anterior ella parecía estar tan fuera de sí, que bien pudo haber terminado en la mansión sin darse cuenta de ello. Cuando entró al baño, pudo notar que sus objetos personales estaban en el lugar, lo que hacía todo mucho más bizarro aún.

Rápidamente y tal como estaba vestida salió de la alcoba en busca de respuestas; en el segundo piso las cosas se observaban en aparente silencio, todo se veía en orden sin nada fuera de lugar, tan impecable como siempre estaba la casa. Bajó las escaleras y al acercarse a la cocina, pudo identificar el inconfundible olor de comida recién hecha y junto al olor, escuchaba risas y voces alegres que la invitaban a entrar.

-Ma – dijo Henry acercándose a ella, el mismo Henry, casi un hombre que había visto hace unas cuantas horas – ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó

\- creí que no te despertarías en al menos otro par de horas Emma – le dijo Regina acercándose a ella y revisándole la mano haciendo una mala cara – te dije que debíamos llevarte al médico, esa mano está fracturada y creo que más de una parte – prosiguió – no sé en qué pensabas Emma, no eres la mujer de acero para estar tratando de detener algo solo con tú mano.

Emma seguía confundida, seguramente estaba en el mundo paralelo detrás del espejo, porque la escena que estaba presenciando no tenía sentido, pero el dolor creciente de su mano hacía todo muy real.

\- todo listo! – Escuchó Emma decir al pequeño niño que ingresaba sonriente a la cocina – pude solito – dijo en un tono de orgullo.

\- ese es mi caballero! – le dijo Regina

\- Emmanuel – dijo Emma mirando al niño como si fuera un fantasma, mientras que el rostro del niño mostraba congoja y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar

\- Emma! – Ma! – dijeron Regina y Henry al mismo tiempo mientras que la morena se acercaba al pequeño para tomarlo en brazos

\- lo lamento – dijo el niño – lo lamento mamá – repitió sin poder contener las lágrimas y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Regina.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le dijo Regina visiblemente enojada – porqué lo llamas por su nombre y más después de lo que pasó ayer, en verdad que a veces no te entiendo para que insistes en seguir a mí lado – finalizó saliendo de la cocina con un niño visiblemente estresado en brazos dejando el desayuno servido en la mesa.

Emma ahora estaba mucho más confundida, lo único que parecía estar claro, es que sin importar en que "universo" se encontrara, siempre lograba arruinarlo todo.

-Ma porqué lo llamaste por su nombre, sabes que para él es el indicativo que está en problemas contigo, y más sabiendo que se siente culpable por lo pasó ayer – saliendo también de la cocina mostrándolo con aquella acción la desaprobación ante sus acciones. – No debí haberle pedido que se quedara – escuchó murmurar al muchacho mientras se alejaba.

Emma simplemente sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de Regina, la cual encontró en la habitación que evidentemente era del niño, recostada sobre la cabecera, con el pequeño sobre su pecho.

\- ella no me quiere – decía el niño ya sin llorar pero en medio de suspiros – yo soy bueno y ella no me quiere – dijo de nuevo.

\- eso no es cierto cariño – dijo Regina tratando de calmar a su hijo.

\- las mamis quieren a sus niños – habló el pequeño – y no quieren que se vayan, pero ella le dijo a la abuela Snow que yo no debería estar aquí y la abuela se enojó y luego mamá se enojó también, ella no sonríe cuando le doy dibujos, ni me cuenta historias, ni me da baños – decía el niño en una forma que hacía que el pecho se le constriñera.

\- no pienses en eso mi pequeño y valiente caballero – le dijo Regina, pues no sabía realmente que más decirle a un niño de 4 años que tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor – por qué no tratas de dormir un poco eh cariño, te prometo que cuando despiertes todo estará mejor.

\- hey – dijo Emma entrando a la habitación tratando de no mostrar una reacción ante lo que acababa de escuchar – hey Manny, lamento haberte molestado – le habló al niño mientras este se acurrujaba más contra Regina – todo fue mi culpa así que lo siento – habló de nuevo tratando de acariciar la cabeza del niño pero este cerró los ojos y se volteó, evidentemente temeroso. Eso había golpeado a Emma más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar, aquella proyección de su hijo le tenía miedo, en sus ojos se vio reflejada así misma en aquellos años en el sistema y los hogares de acogida.

\- Emma por favor, déjame ir, todos somos infelices, pero mi hijo está pagando un precio por algo de lo que él es totalmente inocente – le imploró.

\- también es mi hijo – le respondió Emma a lo que Regina la miró con asombro casi soltando una risotada por lo que había escuchado. – y lo amo, como te amo a ti y como amo a Henry.

\- Emma a veces el amor no es suficiente e incluso puede hacernos mucho más daño - le dijo Regina – déjame ir, déjanos ir, tienes que dejarlo ir Emma – le dijo Regina mirándola fijamente – no puedes cambiar el pasado, cambia tú presente y tal vez tengas el futuro que quieres – repitiéndole las mismas palabras que horas antes le había dicho en la habitación del hospital. – no nos hagamos más daño.

\- okay – dijo Emma – lo lamento, en serio lo hago, les pido perdón y es hora que me perdone a mí también – se acercó a Regina y la besó en la frente – eres libre – le dijo.

\- no Emma tú lo eres - le dijo Regina sonriendo con total sinceridad.

Emma se dirigía a la salida cuando sintió que la llamaban, cerró los ojos, giró y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada de Regina, que trataba de hacerla volver en sí.

\- Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Emma un poco desorientada, hace unos segundos estaba soñando, o viviendo una experiencia en un universo alternativo o lo que fuera, y ahora estaba de vuelta en su cama, a la que no recordaba haberse metido y mucho menos con Regina sentada a su lado.

\- sabía que tu grado de idiotez le ganaría a tú sentido común y veo que no me he equivocado, básicamente tenías hipotermia - le dijo – aparte de una mano rota, la cual debería dejar así, pero te necesito enfocada - le dijo pasando su mano sobre la de Emma reparando el daño hecho anteriormente.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Emma, no muy segura de hacerlo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se recostaba contra la cabecera de la misma.

\- dejarte ir en aquel estado no fue la mejor idea, cuando salí a buscarte para decirte algo más, Snow me dijo que no estabas con ellos, tú auto no estaba en el parqueadero, así que vine hasta aquí, y creo que tomé la decisión indicada – le dijo- un poco más y una simple manta no hubiera bastado.

\- estaba contigo – dijo Emma

\- ah? – respondió Regina confundida ante las palabras de Emma.

\- estabas tú, Manny y Henry justo como están ahora y yo era una idiota mucho mayor de lo que he sido – le dijo – me alegro que te hayas ido cuando lo hiciste hace cinco años - le dijo

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó Regina.

\- que hiciste bien al irte de Storybrooke, porque al menos ahora tenemos menos cosas de las cuales lamentarnos – guardó silencio un momento - si te hubieras quedado, ese círculo vicioso del que hablabas no hubiera terminado, y aún estaríamos dando vueltas en torno a él, con la diferencia de que las heridas que tendríamos serían mucho más profundas y difíciles de sanar o de perdonar y el daño colateral habría sido de proporciones indescriptibles. Habría sido un desastre, yo habría sido un desastre y hubiera terminado por hacerte un daño mayor y no sólo a ti, sino a los chicos – le dijo.

\- al parecer tuviste un sueño bastante revelador – le dijo Regina intentando inferir porqué tipo de experiencia había pasado Emma.

\- puede decirse que así fue – le respondió - ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? – le preguntó Emma.

\- ahora no tiene importancia – fue la respuesta de Regina.

\- si dejaste solo a Manny para venir a buscarme creo que tiene algo de importancia – le dijo Emma.

\- porque debemos trabajar en como recrear la magia – dijo Regina – sé que dije que nos enfocáramos en lo que sentimos por Manny o que lo fingiría, pero no es tan sencillo como eso, sí sólo una parte de lo que dicen Gold y Blue es cierta, no podemos simplemente dejar por sentado este asunto. Así que debemos hacerlo y hacerlo bien.

Eso era algo en lo que Emma no había comenzado a pensar, cuando salió del hospital no tenía claridad sobre sus acciones o pensamientos, se había dejado llevar por las emociones, y por aquellas que no eran necesarias en aquel momento. ¿Cómo haría para recrear algo que ni siquiera recordaba que había ocurrido?

\- Regina – comenzó a hablar pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpida.

\- sé que no tienes claridad en el asunto, yo misma y apenas la tengo, hasta hace unas pocas horas creía que mi hijo había sido fruto de un simple hechizo, pero por eso estoy aquí, de alguna manera debemos figurarnos que hacer y cómo hacerlo cuando llegue el momento. – le dijo con total honestidad.

\- ¿qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó Emma.

\- tratar de recordar – fue la respuesta de Regina.

.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero también sus comentarios mientras nos vamos sumergiendo más profundo en la historia.**

**Ps: no he abandonado las historias, sólo que mi tiempo es ahora limitado :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Ni ONCE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es por pura diversión.**

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

… - Qué quieres que haga – le preguntó Emma

\- tratar de recordar – fue la respuesta de Regina

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

Recordar eso era lo que acababa de decirle Regina que necesitaba de ella, y sin importarle que le pidiera aquella mujer, ella estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para complacerla, sólo que primero tenía que tener un poco más de claridad sobre a qué se refería, recordar era una palabra que albergaba una amplia gama de objetivos, así que no estaba de más hacer la pregunta. Pero antes de hacerlo Emma cayó en la cuenta de algo, algo que esa palabra "recordar" le había traído a colación, ella estaba en la ducha, desnuda cuando se metió bajo el agua fría, ahora mismo, estaba en su cama, con lo que usualmente solía dormir y arropada con su manta, así que era más que obvio que había sido Regina quien se encargó que sacarla de la ducha, vestirla y arroparla.

En ese momento, no tenía claridad de qué decir o cómo reaccionar y aunque evidentemente no hubo nada de sexual en las acciones de Regina, Emma no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda por lo que había pasado, luego de cinco años, además se sentía en desventaja.

\- ¿qué es exactamente lo que debo recordar? – le preguntó Emma tratando de mantener un aspecto tranquilo y sereno.

\- bueno Emma, ciertamente creo que ambas tenemos el mismo problema, la concepción de Emmanuel, y ese es un punto vital para que el hechizo o lo que sea que están haciendo Gold y Blue funcione, esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad, el tiempo de Manny se agota.

Y en eso Regina tenía razón, el tiempo del pequeño se agotaba con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque de momento se encontraba estable y al cuidado de su hermano mayor y sus abuelos, los acontecimientos del día, habían demostrado que aquello que le pasaba al infante era impredecible, por lo que actual lo más rápido posible, era la mejor arma, el mejor plan de ataque que podrían tener.

\- puedo colocarme un par de pantalones – dijo Emma de repente, pues su actual posición y vestimenta le restaba la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentarse no sólo a aquella situación, sino también a Regina.

\- desde luego – dijo Regina colocándose de pie – esperaré en la sala – saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Emma sola.

Emma no tardó mucho en buscar un par de pantalones limpios y colocarse un sweater sobre la camisilla blanca, se terminó de vestir rápidamente y se unió a Regina en la sala.

\- así que no fue el cambio de sexo – comenzó a hablar Emma sentándose en el sillón tratando de iniciar la conversación de la forma más directamente posible, no estaban en la posición de dar rodeos.

\- no, según Blue, ese simple hechizo no tiene la fuerza o el poder necesarios para generar suficiente energía para crear una nueva vida, según ella es simplemente para fines "recreativos" – le respondió Regina.

\- pero tú lo creíste todo este tiempo – le dijo Emma - ¿cómo pudiste no saberlo antes? – le preguntó.

\- no sé todo sobre la magia Emma – le respondió Regina – además mi estado de ánimo y las circunstancias que nos rodeaban no eran el mejor escenario para tener total claridad sobre lo que desencadenaba un hecho o no. Además no estamos aquí para hablar de cuan vasto es mi conocimiento en la magia – le dijo Regina.

\- lo siento – le respondió Emma – ¿por dónde quieres que iniciemos?- le preguntó de nuevo

\- ¿qué recuerdas con exactitud? – le contra preguntó Regina

\- para ser honesta, no mucho – fue la respuesta – tú misma me dijiste que habías colocado un hechizo para que no recordara – le dijo

\- eso fue sólo para que no recordaras el hechizo que había utilizado para alterar tu cuerpo – dijo indicándole su zona intima – no para nada más, así que trata de hacer memoria.

Emma cerró los ojos un momento tratando de forzar su cerebro, que sus neuronas se conectaran y poder activar aquellos recuerdos que estaban enterrados en las profundidades de su mente.

\- Recuerdo que desperté porque la luz de las primeras horas de la mañana estaba pegando directamente en el rostro, sentía la garganta seca y un ligero dolor de cabeza, me figuré que era debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingerí la noche anterior. Estaba un poco disgustada porque evidentemente habíamos tenido sexo de reconciliación pero no recordaba nada al respecto. Entonces me detuve un momento a mirarte dormir plácidamente bajo las sábanas, te veías tranquila como hace mucho tiempo no lo estabas y tan endemoniadamente bella que me quitabas el aliento. Y en ese momento, desee que todo fuera como antes, dondeel mayor problema era lavarse las manos para sentarse a la mesa y la importancia de comer saludablemente; me pregunté porque de una forma u otra te castigaba y de paso, le hacía daño a nuestra familia. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que pensé en acudir con Archie en busca de ayuda - dijo Emma interrumpiendo brevemente su relato - en fin, te miré de nuevo, y no sé como pero te vi, dealguna manera,me permití ver de nuevo ala mujer de cual me enamoré, y no pude resistir el impulso de besarte, así que lo hice, y logré despertarte e instantes después me estabas correspondiendo, y fue surreal porque simplemente me olvidé de todo y era simplemente yo y tú eras absolutamente toda tu; y te amaba tanto quelo único en lo cual pensaba, era darte todo para hacerte feliz, porque te se tía parte de mi alma y eras el serque más amaba. - Finalizó

\- Para alguien que hace un momento no recordaba nada, creo que has recordado bastante - le dijo Regina

\- Para ser honesta, yo tampoco tengo muy claro como pude recordarlo. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Manny fue concebido en aquella oportunidad, sé que suena a un cliché, pero ese momento fue mágico, como si hubiéramos estado en una burbuja fuera de este tiempo y espacio.

\- Y luego la burbuja se rompió -murmuró Regina, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Emma escuchara.

Emma la miró pero no dijo nada, porque lo que acababa de decir era la verdad, ella culpó de su mala vida en el pasado a Regina cuando en realidad muchos fueron los responsables de ello, sus padres, Gold, Blue, Gepeto; ella simplemente se enfocó en el blanco más fácil de culpar. Pero eso era algo que debía dejar atrás, tenía que perdonarse y seguir adelante si quería de alguna forma vivir su vida realmente.

\- Y tú puedes recordar algo en concreto? – le preguntó Emma forzando a su mente enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba.

Ahora era el turno de Regina en enfocarse para recordar, si bien era algo en lo que estuvo trabajando desde que había decidido ir en busca de Emma, la información que acababa de escuchar le servía como referente.

\- ciertamente lo que recuerdo encaja perfectamente con lo que acabas de contarme Emma – le dijo Regina – me despertaste con tus besos, y simplemente me deje llevar – sonrió un momento – creo que en cierto punto, pensé que continuaba dormida – confesó – porque era como en nuestros "mejores tiempos" por ese espacio de tiempo olvidé lo que era mi vida y fui feliz, una felicidad que no había sentido antes, y el momento pasó y todo volvió a ser lo que era – dijo sin entrar en detalles de lo que ambas sabían perfectamente.

\- Regina –habló Emma - ¿cómo vamos a lograrlo? – Preguntó – no creo que tener sexo sea una buena idea en este momento pero si es lo que debemos ha

\- ¿de qué demonios está hablando Sheriff Swan? Tener sexo contigo es lo último que me pasaría por la mente – fue la respuesta de Regina–trabaje por mi auto-estima y amor propio muy duro señorita Swan, me costó muchas horas de terapia.

\- lo siento Regina – replicó de inmediato Emma – no era mi intensión ofenderte – le dijo Emma tratando de retomar las cosas al buen cause donde se encontraban – simplemente no pensé y asocié los recuerdos esos es todo.

\- está bien Emma – le dijo Regina – creo que me sobresalté un poco, de igual forma lo que dices no funcionaría, tú y yo en esas circunstancias nuevamente, no es algo que planee en mi futuro.

\- pensé que dijiste que siempre me amarías –le respondió Emma entre dolida y entendiendo que lo que estaba escuchando simplemente era verdad.

\- y no mentí, es probable que te ame por el resto de mis días Emma, porque me diste lo más invaluable en mi vida, pero también el daño causado no va a desaparecer – le dijo

\- pero nosotras podríamos – comenzó a hablar Emma

\- no hay un nosotras Emma, eres tú y soy yo y por un corto periodo de tiempo trabajaremos juntas para tratar de lograr un objetivo en común, salvar a Manny.

Emma se sentía un poco decepcionada y quería seguir discutiendo el tema, pero sabía con certeza que eso no conduciría a nada positivo, tal vez y quizás tal vez, más adelante, cuando toda esta pesadilla pasara, tendría la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con Regina, sobre sus sentimientos.

\- ¿qué quieres que hagamos entonces? – le preguntó - ¿cómo vamos a lograr repetir lo que sea que haya sucedido? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- un hechizo – le respondió Regina – ahora que sabemos el momento en que ocurrió la magia, usaremos un hechizo para traer esa emoción del pasado y poder de esa forma re hacer aquella magia.

\- suena como un buen plan – dijo Emma - ¿qué debo hacer? – le preguntó Emma

\- tratar de estar relajada y tener la mente despejada - le contestó – lo que planeo es casi un viaje en el tiempo, algo así como traernos de ese tiempo y espacio en el pasado a aquí y ahora.

\- ¿crees que funcionará? – le preguntó de nuevo.

\- es la mejor opción que tenemos – le dijo – la única de hecho – colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida – trata de relajarte un poco, Gold y Blue podrían terminar su trabajo en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar listas – desapareciendo en una nube de humo dejando una Emma desconcertada.

.

* * *

.

Regina había aparecido de nuevo en la habitación de su hijo, a quien para su sorpresa lo encontró despierto y en un aparente buen semblante en compañía de Snow y David, quienes estaban más que encantados de pasar aquellos momentos con el pequeño.

\- ¿puedo aprender a lanzar flechas? – preguntaba el niño emocionado a Snow

\- desde luego – le respondió ella – de hecho tendrás tu propio arco, uno que se ajuste perfecto a tu estatura – le dijo Snow en tono de promesa – y te enseñaré como ser el mejor arquero, uno que el mundo jamás haya conocido.

El niño sonrió complacido ante la idea de tener su propio arco y aprender a disparar las flechas así como en las historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir, o su hermano Henry cuando lo visitaba; él quería ser un caballero, y para serlo debía aprender y entrenar como lo hacían los caballeros.

\- Y qué tal aprender a manejar la espada – le dijo David – es fundamental en el entrenamiento para ser caballero

\- la shellif va a traer la espada para contarme una historia - dijo el niño – ella lo prometió – habló de nuevo

\- ¿te refieres a una espada como esta? – le preguntó David desenvainando su espada, la que había buscado antes cuando fueron a buscar a Gold

\- Oh por Dios! – exclamó el niño que no podía verse más feliz – mami, mami – dijo el niño que estaba al tanto de la presencia de Regina desde que había llegado – mira la espada de un verdadero caballero – le dijo sonriendo – mira son Snow White y el Plincipe Chalming, pero su nombre es David – sonrió de nuevo el niño y junto con él las demás personas en la habitación – son la mami y el papi de la sheliff Emma y los abu de mi hermano.

\- lo sé cariño – le dijo Regina acercándose a él y besándolo en la cabeza – ya nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo - ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó

\- okay – respondió el pequeño a quien la sonrisa en los labios parecía haberse marcado allí permanentemente – van a enseñarme cosas de caballero y dijeron que podían también ser mis abus.

\- Wow! Sir Emmanuel El Valiente – le dijo Regina con orgullo en su voz y mirando con agradecimiento a Snow y David por alegrar a su hijo – estoy segura que serás el mejor caballero mi pequeño príncipe.

\- y tendré un arco y una espada ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a David

\- por supuesto – este le respondió sonriendo.

Se quedaron un rato así los cuatro disfrutando de un momento agradable, atesorando ese tiempo en lo profundo de sus almas y corazones, porque tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad.

\- hey amigo – dijo Emma entrando a la habitación acompañada de Henry – creo que esto es para ti – dijo mostrándole una pequeña caja negra y colocándola sobre la cama. Cuando la abrió todos pudieron observar una pequeña y reluciente espada junto con su vaina de cuero, su tamaño era apenas para la altura del niño.

\- ¿para mí? – preguntó entre incrédulo y emocionado.

\- desde luego - le contestó Emma – y esta no es cualquier espada, es especial porque está encantada; podrás usarla y no te hará daño ni a aquel que esté entrenado contigo – le dijo Emma – y crecerá a medida que tú lo hagas. Mejor esta espada para la historia que cualquier otra no lo crees?

\- increíble – contestó el niño – gracias Sheliff

\- que bien, la familia reunida en pleno – dijo una voz nueva en la habitación – que afortunado que no tendremos que esperar por nadie, hemos terminado – dijo Gold mientras mostraba una pequeña botella llena de líquido dorado.

.

.

**Continuará….**

**Bien esto es todo por el momento, sé que las actualizaciones no han sido frecuentes últimamente, pero no he abandonado, sólo que el trabajo ha sido casi 7x24 y con periodos tan cortos de descanso, la inspiración no fluye. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**ONCE no me pertenece. Punto.**

**Finalmente un nuevo capítulo.**

-… que bien, la familia reunida en pleno – dijo una voz nueva en la habitación – que afortunado que no tendremos que esperar por nadie, hemos terminado – dijo Gold mientras mostraba una pequeña botella llena de líquido dorado.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo 15**

.

\- En verdad han terminado – preguntó Regina entre alegre y asustada y al parecer los demás que estaban en la habitación compartían el mismo sentimiento.

\- ahora qué? – Preguntó Emma – ¿qué debemos hacer? – preguntó

\- por lo pronto, creo que no todos los presentes son requeridos en esta cruzada – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a David, Snow y Henry – creo que lo más conveniente es que den sus despedidas al pequeño – habló de nuevo.

Comenzando por Snow y terminando por Henry, cada uno se despidió del niño, cada uno de ellos esperanzado de que lo que fuera que tenían planeado funcionara y que pronto estarían disfrutando nuevamente de la compañía del niño sin que hubiera una sombra amenazándolos. De la misma forma se despidieron de Emma y Regina, dándoles su apoyo y demostrándoles el aprecio y cariño que sentían hacia ellas.

Finalmente cuando solo estuvieron Regina, Emma, Emmanuel, Blue y Gold, este último comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

\- espero que hayan logrado encontrar la forma de recrear sus emociones de hace cinco años – le dijo Gold – porque de lo contrario esto – mostrándoles el recipiente con contenido dorado –no habrá sido más que una pérdida de tiempo – finalizó.

\- trabajamos en algo - dijo Regina en respuesta – ahora dinos, ¿cómo es que todo esto debe ser ejecutado? – refiriéndose desde luego a la situación que estaban por enfrentar.

\- ¿cómo se supone que esto ayudará a Emmanuel? – preguntó Emma – aún no tengo claro todo el asunto del eco, pero quiero que esto funcione.

\- Sheriff – comenzó a hablar Gold – en otras circunstancias le habría dicho que buscara otras fuentes de información, pero desafortunadamente no tenemos el tiempo necesario y es imperativo que todo lo que vamos a hacer salga a la perfección – dijo – porque en este caso, no hay segundas oportunidades, tenemos, mejor dicho tiene – señalando a Emma y Regina – tienen una sola oportunidad.

\- okay – respondió Emma un tanto asustada ante las palabras y más aún el tono de extrema seriedad que estaba usando Gold; pues no era su típica actitud sarcástica – dime, dinos – se corrigió – lo que debamos saber.

\- cómo ya lo saben su hijo es un ser único, creado en un momento donde la magia más pura en sus diferentes formas se compaginó – les dijo - el solsticio de verano, la lluvia de estrellas, el poder de un deseo desde lo profundo del alma, el amor verdadero. Así que este pequeño es magia pura viviente, magia directa de la fuente, la cual no está hecha para estar contenida y menos en un cuerpo humano, pero de alguna forma él – señalando a Manny – puede contenerla sin al parecer verse afectado, de no haber sido por el eco mágico.

\- y eso quiere decir – dijo Emma ávida de escuchar una respuesta y finalmente entender qué pasaba y qué debía hacer.

\- que la magia de su hijo va y viene dentro de su cuerpo, como una ola que se forma en el océano, llega a la playa pero regresa al mar. Así el poder de su hijo tiene un eco donde la magia se crea y en lugar de salir o desaparecer simplemente vuelve a su origen haciéndolo más grande, más poderoso si quiere así decirlo, solo que esa cantidad de poder acumulado a lo largo de los años, es lo que ha hecho que ahora, el cuerpo del pequeño se esté destruyendo, y básicamente es la misma magia la que lo mantiene con vida - se detuvo un momento – pero eso pronto dejará de funcionar y las consecuencias serían catastróficas no sólo para él, no podemos predecir totalmente que puede pasar alrededor cuando su cuerpo no pueda contener más la magia.

\- okay lo entiendo – dijo Emma quien parecía un poco más cómoda al entender totalmente la situación – así que vamos a recrear la magia que estuvo envuelta en su procreación para contrarrestar el efecto y romper el ciclo? Así como sobrecargas una batería para que no funcione más? – preguntó Emma

\- en efecto querida – dijo Gold haciendo una mueca mostrándose sorprendido ante las conclusiones de Emma – parece que está llena de sorpresas Sheriff.

Regina durante todo este tiempo estuvo replegada al lado de Manny, contemplándolo y acariciando su rostro y cabeza, pues estaba plenamente consciente que existía una posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran como ellos las deseaban así que pensaba permanecer al lado de su hijo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. El niño estaba ajeno a lo que ocurría el sólo estaba concentrado en su nueva espada enseñándole a su mamá lo bonita que era y esperanzado en salir pronto de aquel lugar para que el príncipe le enseñara a usar la espada como le había prometido.

\- mami – dijo el niño vertiendo toda su atención en ella

\- ¿si cariño? – le respondió Regina

\- te amo mucho mami – dijo el niño – y no quiero que estés triste – habló de nuevo – eres mucho más linda cuando no estás triste – levantándose de la cama y colocándose a la altura de su madre para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

\- yo también te amo mucho cariño – le respondió ella abrazándolo y tratando de no romper en llanto - te amo más que a la vida misma, tú eres mi luz y mi esperanza – besándole la cabeza.

\- lo sé soy encantador – dijo el niño sonriendo, imitando por completo la sonrisa de Emma haciendo que Regina se perdiera por un momento en un cúmulo de recuerdos y sensaciones

\- así es tú eres total y absolutamente encantador – le respondió Regina juguetonamente llenándole el rostro de besos a lo que el niño respondía con contagiosas carcajadas por lo que los demás presentes en la habitación voltearon para mirar la escena.

-debo esperar que las luces empiecen a titilar – dijo Emma sonriendo ante la escena de Regina y Manny riendo y jugueteando el uno con el otro.

\- yo no soy Boo Sheliff – respondió el niño haciendo referencia a una de sus películas favoritas – pero soy adolable – sonriendo de nuevo y haciendo que todos rieran con él.

\- ciertamente jovencito – dijo Gold acercándose a la cama – veo que el "encanto" viene de familia – girando hacia Emma habló de nuevo – si quiere un instante con él antes que iniciemos este es el momento – le dijo mientras se alejaba de la cama y le daba espacio a Emma de acercarse.

\- hola amigo – le dijo Emma – veo que tiene una espada impresionante ahí – indicándole la espada que reposaba en el regazo del niño – todo caballero valiente necesita su propia espada – acariciándole la cabeza.

\- mamá de Henry – comenzó a hablar el niño – yo ya sé quién eres y no eres sólo la mamá de Henry – le sonrió el niño – y me alegra conocer de verdad verdad a mi héroe de las historias que mi mami me dice.

\- yo también soy más que feliz por conocerte – le dijo Emma sobre emocionada al saber que era más que la sheriff ante los ojos de su pequeño hijo.

\- podrías por favor no hacer llorar a mi mami – le dijo el niño de la forma más inocente – y ayuda a Henry a cuidar de ella está bien?

Emma estaba estupefacta ante las palabras del niño, ¿cómo sabía él que ella había sido la causante de incontables lágrimas de Regina? ¿por qué le estaba básicamente pidiendo que la cuidara? Aquello le colocaba los pelos de punta, no sólo el pensar que su hijo sabía que le había hecho daño a su madre, sino el que básicamente se estaba despidiendo y le estaba - encomendando a su madre diciéndole su última voluntad.

\- no hables de esa manera Manny – le respondió Emma – tú te encargarás de cuidar a tú mami y desde luego Henry te ayudará y si lo deseas yo también te ayudaré.

\- quiero la palabra del caballero blanco – le contestó con seriedad el niño – porque los caballeros no mienten de que la va a cuidar a mi mami.

\- lo prometo Emmanuel – le respondió Emma colocándose la mano en el pecho – te doy mi palabra de que ayudaré a Henry a cuidar de tu madre y que no la haré llorar – finalizó

Ante esto Regina estaba más que perpleja, no tenía idea de cómo su hijo se había enterado de la verdad o que tanto sabía al respecto, pero después de escuchar su discurso estaba segura de que conocía bastante de los hechos. Pero ahondar en el cómo era ahora mismo una pérdida de tiempo cuando tenían que enfocarse en darle a Emmanuel la oportunidad de recuperar totalmente su salud.

\- Que la magia comience! - Dijo Manny entusiasmado, quien segundos después cayó sobre la almohada profundamente dormido.

\- pero que rayos! – dijo Regina al ver como el niño se desplomaba - ¿qué le hiciste Gold? – le preguntó preocupada.

\- nada de qué preocuparse querida – le respondió – pero es mejor que él no esté consciente mientras ustedes realizan el trabajo.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con ustedes? – le preguntó Emma - ¿no vas a ayudarnos?

\- oh mi ayuda termina aquí Sheriff Swan – le contestó – una vez lancemos este encantamiento, tanto la madre superiora como yo nos iremos y lo demás correrá por su cuenta. ¿Listas? – les preguntó.

\- no tenemos más opción Gold – dijo Regina acercándose a Emma y tomándole la mano a lo que la rubia no supo cómo reaccionar y simplemente tomó con firmeza la mano de Regina entre la suya – adelante Gold – habló de nuevo Regina.

\- suerte – fu lo último que dijo Gold antes de que él y Blue tomaran el contenido del frasco y utilizando Gold la daga y Blue su varita, lanzaron juntos el hechizo, generando una nube de humo dorado que poco a poco envolvía toda la habitación.

\- no olvides cuando lance mi hechizo pensar en lo que recordaste hace un rato cuando hablamos, piensa en ese instante, en lo que sentiste, en lo que viviste; está bien? – le dijo Regina a Emma

-Okay – fue la respuesta de la Emma cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en aquel recuerdo que recién había recuperado. En la calidez que sentía en su pecho y en la felicidad más allá de toda duda que la llenaba por completo, casi como si su cuerpo no existiera, y todos los problemas del mundo hubiesen desaparecido, como una real y legítima sonrisa de Regina la hacía sentir.

En ese momento Regina miró a Emma quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y con un movimiento de la mano que estaba libre, una nube de humo púrpura que se entremezclaba con el dorado las envolvía como en un pequeño tornado. Rápidamente el entorno que las rodeaba parecía cambiar, parecía que ya no estuvieran en aquella habitación de hospital, sino en un plano donde se conjugaban los planetas y las estrellas y todas sus galaxias en uno solo.

.

Regina cerró los ojos, pues no quería perder el foco de su concentración, distrayéndose con lo que veía fuera, tenía que focalizarse en lo que tenía dentro. En Emma y sus ojos verdes que la miraban con adoración, en esa sonrisa cálida que su hijo había heredado que la hacía sentir como la mujer más afortunada del universo, en como el peso de su culpa y sus pecados era más liviano que una pluma.

Ambas mujeres sentían como sus cuerpos parecían viajar a una velocidad indescriptible, pero al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran plantados en el mismo lugar, era extraño muy extraño y de repente la sensación de vacío las invadió como si cayeran a un abismo y cuando esto hubo terminado, abrieron los ojos y definitivamente no estaban en la habitación del hospital. Estaban en medio de una sala cuyas paredes parecían el universo, rodeados por seres que no reconocían, pero podían sin lugar a dudas sentir la magia y el poder que las rodeaba.

\- ¿qué hacen aquí? – muchas voces en sincronía les preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- queremos salvar a nuestro hijo – respondió Regina instintivamente pues cuando lanzaron el hechizo no tenían idea de que iba a pasar y mucho menos que estarían en un lugar completamente distinto – él tiene un eco mágico y su cuerpo no lo resiste.

\- si pueden ayudarnos – comenzó a hablar Emma – nos dijeron que su magia – tartamudeó un poco – que él proviene de la fuente y que sólo la fuente podría arreglarlo.

\- ustedes son los primeros seres en llegar hasta aquí – dijeron las voces – nadie jamás había llegado tan lejos y en efecto podemos sentirnos en ese que llaman su hijo, quien es resultado de la perfecta sincronización de magnos eventos – continuó su discurso – también puedo sentir la magia y el lazo entre ustedes.

\- ¿pueden ayudarnos? – Preguntó Regina - ¿pueden componer el eco para sanar su cuerpo? – preguntó de nuevo esperanzada en la respuesta.

\- ciertamente – les respondieron los seres – pero hay reglas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos romper sin alterar el equilibrio de los universos – les dijeron – toma magia tiene un precio, y ese eco fue el resultado de lo que nunca debió ser. Sin embargo ese ser – señalando al niño que estaba suspendido en el aire – es ciertamente extraordinario y único para dejar que simplemente se desvanezca volviendo donde pertenece.

Ante aquellas palabras Regina y Emma no pudieron más que sentir terror, no querían que su hijo se desvaneciera y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas caían de los ojos de Regina

\- ¿qué necesitamos hacer? – Dijo Emma desesperada al ver a Regina llorar y ante la posibilidad ineludible de perder a su hijo para siempre - ¿cuál es el precio que debo pagar? – les dijo.

\- una vida por una vida, magia por magia – fue la respuesta de los seres.

\- okay lo pagaré – dijo Emma

\- hecho – dijeron las voces y todo lo que era luz de repente era oscuridad.

**.**

**Continuará…**

**Okay, okay, me excuso por la demora en este capítulo, pero aunque sabía que quería escribir, no tenía la inspiración para hacerlo, pero ciertamente creo que la encontré otra vez. Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios para ver si me animo a escribir pronto el próximo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por todos su reviews, a las nuevas seguidores y a quienes hay hecho de esta historia como favorita. Este capítulo creo que no es precisamente lo que esperaban, pero aquí está.**

**.**

.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

.

El día podría decirse que era el perfecto día de primavera, donde no está demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío, el pasto de nuevo estaba verde, el cielo de un azul intenso, el olor en el aire era de madera y sal. Un día perfecto para trabajar fuera en el jardín. Y eso era precisamente lo que Regina tenía planeado, con movimientos firmes removía una porción de tierra preparándola para la nueva siembra; ciertamente aquella era una de las actividades que más disfrutaba pero en la cual no había invertido su tiempo desde hace mucho. Aquello la relajaba y despejaba su mente, lo cual era bueno para ella, dado que su vida había cambiado súbitamente en un lo que podría decirse un parpadeo. Pero básicamente era había sido la historia de su vida, con cambios constantes como una montaña rusa.

Estaba concentrada en su tarea, era relajante trabajar con la tierra, era simple y el resultado final a la larga era gratamente satisfactorio cuando se podía ver las plantas y flores en todo su esplendor. La calma del momento se vio interrumpida por el sonido de pisadas apresuradas cortas pero firmes que se dirigían a ella y el sonido de una risa viva e inocente se esparcía en el aire.

\- Mami las tengo, tengo las flores – decía el niño emocionado acercándose a su madre.

\- gracias cariño – dijo Regina recibiendo a Emmanuel con los brazos abiertos para luego revisar que había traído el pequeño – que tenemos aquí, rosas, girasoles, gladiolos, tulipanes, cariño – mirando al niño con afecto – es probable que algunas no crezcan en este lugar – le dijo.

\- si pueden mira – dijo tomando una de las semillas y colocándola en la tierra y cubriéndola para después colocar sus manos sobre ella mientras emanaba una luz blanca de sus palmas. Por lo que pocos segundos después la planta creció aceleradamente y las flores comenzaron a brotar – ves, si nacen, yo las puedo ayudar a que crezcan – le dijo sonriendo, orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Manny cariño – comenzó a hablar Regina mientras que se quitaba los guantes de jardinería que llevaba puestos y tomaba el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos asegurándose que la escuchara y le entendiera lo que iba a decirle - lo que puedes hacer es maravilloso, es un gran don – refiriéndose a la magia que el niño tenía la cual tenía un vínculo peculiar con la tierra y los elementales – pero eso no significa que el que puedas hacer algo, sea correcto que alteres el orden de las cosas – le dijo con seriedad.

Indudablemente era difícil ponerle límites a un niño de 5 años que había descubierto la magia y los beneficios de ella, pero si algo tenía Regina claro es que iba a enseñarle a su hijo las responsabilidades que conlleva tener privilegios que otros no, si bien lo estaba instruyendo en el adecuado uso de la magia. Lo último que deseaba era que su hijo se considerara superior a los demás por poseer magia, lo que le daba poder; desde luego ella no quería pasar a sus hijos las enseñanzas erróneas de su fallecida madre.

\- pero puedo hacerlo – dijo el niño de nuevo – y quiero flores bonitas para darte a ti en las mañanas – replicó esperando que su argumento fuera lo suficientemente válido para su madre.

\- sé que lo puedes hacer – le respondió – y estoy muy orgullosa de ti por ello, pero no necesito flores bonitas si te tengo a ti – apretándole las mejillas haciéndolo sonreír – entiendes lo que te quiero decir?.

\- si mami – le respondió el niño – pero entonces te voy a dibujar flores bonitas - le dijo sonriendo, sonriéndole como solía hacerlo Emma, con el rostro totalmente iluminado.

\- eso sería adorable cariño. Por qué no vas y buscas a tu hermano y miras que está haciendo – le dijo Regina.

\- está hablando con una chica – respondió el niño – y se ríe todo el tiempo, es muy gracioso – dejo el pequeño con inocencia.

\- entonces ve a limpiarte y a cambiarte está bien, y cuando lo hagas tendré una gran sorpresa para ti – dándole un beso al niño que se marchó tan rápidamente como había llegado esperando tener pronto su recompensa.

Regina rápidamente recogió las herramientas del jardín y las aseguró en el garaje, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y prepararles un bocadillo a sus hijos. Nunca, después que salió del pueblo, consideró que estaría de regreso y menos para vivir allí de forma permanente en la casa que estaba llena de recuerdos, tanto malos como buenos. Pero no había muchas alternativas después de lo que había pasado, y se había prometido así misma y a sus hijos hacer lo correcto y lo que fuera mejor para ellos, y parte de eso era su permanencia en el pueblo.

Atrás habían quedado las diferencias con las personas del pueblo, quienes en su mayoría eran cordiales, pero de igual forma trataba de mantenerse alejada de ellos; ella nunca había sido buena en relacionarse con otros por el hecho de simplemente hacerlo, trabajaba en su casa, cuidaba de sus hijos y trataba de mantenerse ocupada. Por ahora era sencillo, pero cuando iniciara el año escolar y Manny comenzara a asistir a la escuela, buscaría otras actividades en las cuales ocupar su tiempo. Por ahora, disfrutaba cada momento que tenía con sus hijos, pues después de lo que había recientemente vivido, sabía del valor del tiempo con aquellos que más amas. En pocos días tendría que salir de la ciudad para recoger algunas pertenencias y firmar la venta de su apartamento. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, pero también era una buena oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con los chicos fuera de Storybrooke y que se divirtieran con otras atracciones.

Se dirigió al horno y sacó las galletas que había horneado más temprano y las colocó en el plato, sacó de la nevera la leche y sirvió un poco en cada uno de los tres vasos que estaban sobre la mesa y minutos después la avalancha de sus hijos pasó por la puerta de la cocina.

\- galletas! – dijo Henry entusiasmado tomando todo el plato de galletas para si tomando tres galletas y colocándolas en el plato de Manny – estas son las que te corresponden enano – le dijo a su hermano, a lo que el niño simplemente sonrió porque había obtenido una pieza más de las que usualmente recibía.

\- Henry ni por un momento pienses que vas a comerte todas esas galletas – intervino su madre sonriendo como siempre ante la interacción de sus hijos – recuerda que el fin de semana iremos a la ciudad, así que asegúrate de tener todo listo y tus tareas terminadas – le dijo.

\- respecto a eso – comenzó a hablar Henry – puede venir Ava con nosotros, me gustaría llevarla al cine, y su papá dijo que estaría bien si tú estabas de acuerdo – se apresuró a decir antes que su madre le hiciera un reproche.

\- ¿tienes una cita? – le preguntó Regina quien aún no aceptaba por completo que su pequeño príncipe fuera casi un hombre.

\- quiero llevarla a un lugar que no sea en Storybrooke – respondió evitando la pregunta de su madre y tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Henry tiene una cita con su novia – dijo de repente Manny quien estaba consumiendo su segunda galleta.

\- cállate enano! – replicó Henry ante el tono casi jocoso de su hermano pequeño – no sabes de lo que hablas – haciendo un amague de quitarle la galleta.

\- si lo sé, tengo dos novias – dijo Manny mientras continuaba en su tarea de devorar la tan preciada galleta.

\- Qué! – dijo Regina sorprendida ante semejantes palabras - ¿cómo que tienes dos novias?

\- Aja, Alex y Ruby – dijo el niño – y son mis novias porque les doy de mis dulces y les regalo flores, porque soy un caballero y soy encantador como mi abu David.

\- parece que al enano le gustan las mujeres mayores – dijo Henry sorprendido por las palabras de su hermanito.

\- creo que tendré que intercambiar un par de palabras con la señorita Lucas – dijo Regina quien no terminaba de asimilar que su hijo mayor ya tenía novia y que su bebe al parecer era todo un pequeño encantador casanova. – Y creo que también con tu abuelo David.

\- el abuelo dice que debo tlatar aplopiadamente a una dama porque es lo que un caballero hace – dijo después de tomar su leche.

Regina sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su hijo y recordó que en un principio Emma había sido eso, un caballero blanco en brillante armadura, pero luego recordó su cambio y cómo todo su mundo se había venido abajo. Pero rápidamente borró aquello de su mente, cuando vio despertar a su hijo en aquella cama de hospital lleno de vida y sin signos de enfermedad de ningún tipo, había decidido, mejor dicho, había prometido enterrar esa parte de su vida en lo más profundo de su memoria para disfrutar a sus hijos sin sombras del pasado que nublaran su vida.

\- y tu abuelo tiene toda la razón – le dijo Regina – y respecto a Ava, creo que podemos arreglarlo, hablaré con su padre.

\- gracias mamá – dijo Henry abrazándola

\- no creas que será así de fácil, esto va a costarte – le advirtió Regina – sabes cuales son las reglas.

\- lo sé, lo sé y no te defraudaré lo prometo – le dijo el muchacho.

\- te amo Henry, lo sabes verdad? – le dijo Regina a su hijo mayor en un repentino ataque de expresarle a su hijo con palabras lo que sentía por él.

\- y yo te amo a ti mami – respondió el pequeño

Henry se acercó y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, pues sabía perfectamente que después de la agonía que tuvo que pasar con la enfermedad de Manny y los hechos de su recuperación, la habían llevado a estados emocionales antes poco comunes en ella, donde tenía la necesidad imperiosa de decirles a sus hijos constantemente cuanto los amaba.

\- yo también te amo mamá – le dijo Henry mientras la abrazaba – Manny y yo estamos aquí y no nos iremos a ningún lado, ambos estamos bien y estamos contigo.

\- lo sé, lo sé – aferrándose al abrazo de su hijo – pero a veces no puedo evitar preocuparme

Pronto ambos sintieron como Manny se les había unido al abrazo.

\- creo que ambos deben terminar de alistarse si quieren salir a tiempo – les dijo alentándolos a salir de la cocina.

Mientras sentía los pasos apresurados de sus hijos en el segundo piso, se dirigió al estudio a buscar su cartera para darle dinero a Henry y recordó aquella noche cuando estuvo de vuelta en el pueblo, como al traspasar la línea su cuerpo se había inundado de nuevo de magia, y como al entrar a la casa los recuerdos de los hechos que la llevaron a marcharse volvían a golpearla como un muro de concreto; y luego recordó a Emma, Emma a quien siempre terminaba recordando para bien o para mal.

Henry entró al estudio en busca de su dinero para encontrar a su madre sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- deberíamos mudarnos de casa – le dijo trayéndola de nuevo al presente – o reconstruirla, podrías hacer magia para hacerlo y así no tener que esperar una eternidad en encontrar otro lugar donde quedarnos.

\- Henry – comenzó a hablar Regina sólo para ser interrumpida por su hijo.

\- sé el pasado que tiene esta casa y lo que ello significa para ti y para mí y para todos, quizás es el momento de cambiarla – dijo – aquí está nuestro pasado, pero un pasado que parece perseguirnos por más que queramos dejarlo atrás.

\- no dejo de asombrarme de cuanto has crecido – dijo mirándolo con profunda admiración y un incalculable amor.

\- ese pasado del que queremos escapar sigue en estas paredes, así que un cambio sería conveniente – finalizó.

\- creo que tienes toda la razón – le dijo Regina pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su respuesta, escuchó el timbre sonar y de paso los gritos de Manny anunciando que él se encargaba y se apresuró a unirse a él pero cuando llegaron el pequeño de hecho ya había abierto la puerta.

\- hola campeón, ¿listo para irnos? – le preguntó Emma aún en la puerta, misma que no había atravesado desde la noche que Regina había regresado.

\- listo Ma – dijo el niño sonriente mostrando su mochila en el hombro y dándole un rápido beso a su madre.

\- lo traeré a las 7:30, justo para su baño y hora de dormir – dijo Emma mirando a Regina a lo que esta simplemente asintió, tomó a su hijo pequeño de la mano, y caminó hacia donde estaba parqueado su escarabajo amarillo.

.

**Continuará…**

**Hola :) sé que no es lo que esperaban leer, pero que puedo hacer, no pude evitar prolongar el drama, al menos saben que Emma no se murió, lo que pasó en el otro plano, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, así que dejen sus reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Mil disculpas por la demora en postearlo.**

**.**

.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

Regina se quedó en la puerta viendo como su pequeño hijo y Emma se alejaban hacia aquel icónico auto amarillo. Sonrió al ver las similitudes en el caminar de ambos, cómo inclinaban ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y sus pasos que parecían ser torpes pero que mostraban una seguridad en cada uno de ellos.

Henry se unió a ella unos segundos después dándole un beso en la mejilla, y tomando los billetes que Regina tenía en la mano.

\- 100? – le preguntó Henry

\- tu mesada y un extra para tus gastos adicionales – le respondió

\- eres la mejor mamá? – le dijo de nuevo dándole otro beso – voy a alcanzar a Ma para saludarla antes de irme, siempre pensé que heredaría ese auto – habló el joven mientras veía como Emma acomodaba a su hermanito en el asiento para niños.

\- agradezco que no lo hayas hecho, aunque si no te gusta tu Jeep siempre puedo devolverlo – le dijo Regina.

\- NO! – dijo el joven asustado ante la idea de perder su nuevo Jeep Renegado rojo – me encanta MI auto. Te quiero mamá – dijo saliendo por la puerta – y por favor piensa lo que te dije.

\- lo haré, lo prometo - le respondió Regina.

Regina se quedó un rato más en la puerta viendo como su hijo mayor saludaba y abrazaba a su otra madre, y como Emma sacaba su billetera y le entregaba un par de billetes a Henry. Regina simplemente sonrió ante la audacia de su hijo y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de jugo, tomó un par de galletas que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Henry y se dirigió a su estudio. Se sentó tranquila en el sofá, disfrutó de su pequeño snack. Cerró los ojos un momento, y su mente regresó a aquel día o noche o lo que sea que hubiese sido el momento en que sus vidas nuevamente habían cambiado.

* * *

Aquellos seres habían aceptado el trato que Emma les estaba proponiendo, una vida por otra vida, magia por magia; trato al que Regina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o emitir una opinión, en lo que podía discernir, Emma se acababa de intercambiar por su hijo, había tomado el lugar del pequeño y antes de tan siquiera expresar su voz en protesta todo se había vuelto oscuro y en menos de un parpadeo ya no estaba oscuro, ni se encontraban en la misma habitación. Ahora se encontraban en un inmenso cuarto blanco, totalmente iluminado; tan iluminado que los ojos les dolían mientras trataban de adaptarse a toda aquella luz.

\- Regina, dónde estamos? Le preguntó Emma

\- no tengo la más mínima idea – fue la respuesta que le dio la morena.

\- eso no me hace sentir mejor – le respondió Emma – cómo está Manny? – le preguntó de nuevo

\- parece estar simplemente dormido - le respondió Regina verificando como el pecho de su hijo subía y bajaba normalmente y su lindo rostro reflejaba cuan relajado se encontraba.

\- bien - le dijo Emma.

\- ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste ese trato? – le preguntó Regina

\- en salvar la vida de mi hijo – le respondió Emma.

\- estás al tanto de las consecuencias de lo que hiciste? – le preguntó Regina – ¿qué voy a decirle a Henry?

\- qué hice lo que tenía que hacer, él lo entenderá – le respondió – además tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si yo no me hubiese adelantado en hablar – le dijo de nuevo Emma – y no lo niegues – le habló de nuevo al ver que Regina iba a darle una réplica al respecto.

\- si lo hubiera hecho – contestó – y que hay de tus padres y de Manny.

\- los hijos van primero – fue la respuesta de Emma

\- sí pero ellos necesitan a sus padres, y tú sabes eso mejor que nadie – le respondió

\- ellos te tendrán a ti – le respondió Emma – y son muy afortunados de tenerte como madre Regina. Se detuvo un momento indecisa si seguir o no hablando, pero no sabían que pasaría o con cuanto tiempo contaban así que tenía que seguir adelante - sé que ya te lo dije antes, pero debo decirlo de nuevo, lo siento Regina, y me arrepiento de todos esos malos momentos que te hice pasar, las lágrimas que derramaste por mi culpa y el dolor que te causé; tú no lo merecías, no después de todo lo que había hecho para ser mejor por ti y por nuestra familia.

\- Emma – comenzó a hablar Regina pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

\- no, déjame hablar, aún no he terminado – le dijo – sé que lo arruiné, y lo arruiné en serio, con juegos artificiales y todo – bromeó – sé que no tengo que decirte que cuides de los chicos porque cuidarás más que bien de ellos. Cuida por favor de mis padres – le dijo – sé que es pedirte mucho, pero sé que estarán muy afectados y por favor, deja que tengan una relación con Manny.

\- lo prometo Emma, Manny tendrá a sus abuelos en su vida – le dijo.

\- y podrías darle a Henry mi auto – dijo Emma – ya tiene su licencia – dijo

\- no mientras yo viva, Henry no manejará es ridículo e inseguro vehículo.

\- el bug está en excelentes condiciones – se defendió Emma - entonces puedes venderlo para comprarle otro si deseas.

\- no quiero escucharte hacer tú testamento Emma – le dijo Regina.

\- okay, lo siento, sólo quería dejar alguna cosas claras, eso era todo – se explico.

\- está bien Emma – le respondió Regina.

\- Regina, una cosa más – comenzó a hablar Emma – sé feliz, te mereces ser feliz, yo una vez quise darte toda la felicidad que merecías y fallé, lo arruiné para ti y para mí – se detuvo un instante – tú te mereces todo Regina, realmente lo mereces, espero que logres encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz y que te merezca como yo no pude – finalizó.

\- me hiciste feliz Emma, por un espacio de tiempo lo hiciste – le respondió Regina – además me diste a mis chichos, y ellos para mí valen mucho más que cualquiera en el mundo, son mi alegría contante.

Emma no quiso seguir ahondando en el tema, despacio se acercó al niño que seguía en un profundo estado de letargo.

\- hey amigo – comenzó a hablarle mientras le acariciaba su sedoso cabello – voy a tener que romper mi promesa de contarte aquella historia antes de dormir – le decía – y de entrenemos con las espadas, pero no puedes olvidas que esa que te regalé es fantástica – sin poder evitarlo y tampoco era algo que deseara, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – y lo siento, realmente quería hacerlo pero creo que ahora ya no podré. Sé que apenas nos conocimos, pero puedo asegurarte que te amo Manny; llevas mi nombre y mi sangre y eres mi pequeño, eres mi hijo y te amo – continuaba acariciándole la cabeza y sus redondeadas mejillas – eres un valiente caballero, así que cuida de tu madre como lo has estado haciendo, y también de tú hermano, porque él también cuidará de ti. Eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres encantador, eres maravilloso Emmanuel Swan; estoy total y absolutamente orgullosa de ti pequeño – dándole finalmente un beso en la frente, mientras que Regina le besaba su pequeña manita.

Regina tampoco pudo contenerse para evitar llorar mientras Emma se despedía de su hijo, porque tenía que reconocerlo, desde que había vuelto a su vida, Emma procuró ser una buena madre para Henry, y en los años que estuvo básicamente a su cargo, realizó un buen trabajo; por lo que sabía con certeza que Emma hubiera actuado de la misma manera con Emmanuel o incluso lo habría consentido y malcriado mucho más, porque ambos eran muy similares en sus personalidades y gustos.

\- Gracias por hacer que fuera parte de su vida y que de alguna manera me conociera – dijo Emma mirando a Regina – no dejes que me olvide.

\- lo juro Emma – dijo Regina – ni Henry ni Manny se olvidarán de su madre.

Por un rato guardaron silencio, el que en parte era un poco incómodo pero a la vez se sentía bien. Desde que habían llegado a aquel espacio, los seres con quienes habían hecho contacto y hablado antes desaparecieron, o al menos no estaban haciendo notar su presencia. El escenario no había cambiado, las paredes extremadamente blancas y la iluminación casi cegadora del lugar continuaban, y sólo estaban ellos tres ocupando lo que parecía el vacio.

\- que crees que siga ahora? – Preguntó Emma – tendrán algún tipo de ritual? Me extraerán primero la magia? Dolerá el procedimiento? Simplemente me matarán – seguía preguntando Emma en medio de su evidente nerviosismo.

\- no lo sé Emma – le respondió Regina.

\- cuanto tiempo crees que haya pasado? – preguntó de nuevo Emma.

\- no lo sé Emma – respondió Regina de la misma forma que la anterior.

\- Crees que sea como en Contacto donde Ellie pasó horas en aquel lugar y fueron unos cuantos segundos en la tierra? – preguntó ahora haciendo alusión a una de sus películas favoritas aunque pocos lo supieran.

Ante aquello Regina no pudo evitar reír ante la referencia de la película que Emma la había hecho ver un par de veces.

\- Emma no tienes que hacer esto – le dijo Regina – sé que estás nerviosa, y sé que crees que haces lo correcto, pero no tienes que hacerlo – le dijo – yo tomaré su lugar – le habló de nuevo Regina.

\- NO, no voy a permitirlo Regina – le respondió enfáticamente Emma – él te necesita, eres la única madre que conoce y esperará verte tan pronto abra de nuevo los ojos.

\- tú también eres su madre – le respondió Regina – y te quiere así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo adaptarse.

\- él conoce la imagen de mí que tú has creado, la del heroico Caballero Blanco. Henry te necesita, Emmanuel te necesita, punto – dijo Emma – no permitiré que mueras, te lo debo, te debo demasiado y aún después de esto seguiré estando en deuda.

\- Emma ya te dije que te perdonaba – le reiteró Regina – no hagas esto por las razones equivocadas.

\- lo sé Regina y estoy comenzando a comprender y a perdonarme a mí misma – le respondió – y hago esto porque es lo correcto, porque amo a mi familia, porque amo a mis hijos, porque te amo a ti y esta es su mejor oportunidad; esta vez no estoy haciéndolo a ciegas ni dudando si todos estarán bien, les doy a mis hijos su mejor oportunidad y esa es contigo, siempre contigo.

Regina no sabía que decir ante aquella declaración, le había dicho a Emma durante su conversación que de cierta forma siempre iba a amarla, y eso era verdad, pero estaban pasando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no podía procesarlo todo en su mente y su corazón a la velocidad que ella quisiera.

\- no tiene que decir nada Regina – dijo Emma al ver el conflicto interno de la morena – te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y eso es suficiente para mí y sé que me amas porque me lo dijiste, sin importar el motivo – habló de nuevo la rubia que parecía estar leyéndole la mente a Regina – y eso es más de lo que merezco – sonrió ofrenda de paz.

\- gracias – fue lo único que dijo Regina sonriéndole de vuelta.

\- hey! Hey – comenzó a gritar Emma – estoy lista! Dónde están seres de luz o mágicos o lo que sea? – siguió llamándolos.

De repente los seres que estaban en la otra sala aparecieron de nuevo ante ellas guardando silencio y mirándolas fijamente.

\- estoy lista – dijo Emma dirigiéndose a ellos – pueden salvar a nuestro hijo y tomarme como pago, como lo habíamos acordado.

Pero los seres permanecían en silencio mirándolas. Regina tomó la mano de Emma mientras que con la otra tocaba a su hijo. Emma al sentir la mano de Regina entrelazada con la suya le dio soporte que necesitaba.

\- estamos listos - dijo esta vez Emma con total confianza en la voz.

\- no hay trato dijeron los seres con todas las voces resonando al mismo tiempo en su cabeza.

\- QUÉ! – expresaron las dos mujeres al tiempo con total preocupación.

\- pero ustedes lo dijeron que arreglarían el eco, fijaron el precio y yo lo pagaría – habló Emma en un tono de reclamo – no pueden hacernos esto – dijo Emma aterrada ante el panorama que les esperaba, no estaba preparada para perder a su hijo y estaba 1000% segura que Regina tampoco.

\- no podemos arreglar lo que ya está arreglado – dijeron las voces al mismo tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo de procesar nada, pues cuando iban a responder ya no estaban en aquel cuarto estaban de nuevo en la habitación del hospital, mirándose una a la otra con una innegable expresión de pánico, no podían salir de su estupor, aquellos seres no habían arreglado nada, habían roto el trato y ahora su hijo moriría.

\- Mami, Ma, podemos jugar ahora el cuento de las espadas?

Ambas mujeres miraron estupefactas al niño quien sonreía animosamente y lleno de vida, mientras que desenvainaba su pequeña espada.

En ese momento el timbré sonó sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia afuera y todo estaba oscuro, vio su reloj y eran casi las 7:30 lo que significaba que básicamente había dormido o al menos eso creía durante muchas horas. Se apresuró a abrir, por fortuna sus luces estaban temporizadas para que se encendieran siempre a las 6:30.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta el timbre había sonado de nuevo.

\- hola – dijo Emma – 7:30 como lo prometí, pero me temo que tendrá que saltarse el baño – dijo sonriendo sosteniendo a un profundo infante en brazos.

.

**Continuara…**

**OKAY esto es todo por ahora me disculpo por tardarme UN MES con el nuevo capítulo pero entre el trabajo, la cirugía, la recuperación y la vida en general, debía enfocar mi tiempo en muchas cosas y tener prioridades. Gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que leen, y los nuevos seguidores. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios. Espero no demorarme tanto con la próxima. **


	18. Chapter 18

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**Como siempre, ONCE o sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Mil, mil y MIL disculpas por la demora en postearlo.**

**Todos los errores son mìos**

**.**

.

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

Emma estaba lista para entregarle el niño a Regina, no esperaba que el pequeño se hubiera cansado tanto en sus diversas actividades en su día juntos que no pudiera resistir llegar despierto a casa.

\- no creo que vaya a despertar si quiera para que lo cambies de ropa – dijo Emma – además entró al baño justo antes de que viniéramos para acá, por lo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en ese departamento tampoco – dijo sonriendo recordando lo que le había dicho Henry que el pequeño había aprendido a controlar sus esfínteres mucho más rápido que él, antes de cumplir su primer año.

\- ¿qué le hiciste a mi bebé? – preguntó Regina al ver a Manny totalmente "noqueado" algo bastante inusual teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de energía que manejaba su hijo, sin contar la magia que poseía. Y aunque siempre había sido un niño muy bien portado, su energía inagotable, era algo con lo que Regina tenía que lidiar día a día y mucho más a la hora de llevarlo a la cama, donde el niño primero demandaba un baño, donde armaba toda una historia con sus juguetes de hule y luego escuchaba por lo menos tres cuentos diferentes antes de finalmente rendirse al sueño.

\- Nada te lo aseguro! – Exclamó Emma un poco preocupada – fuimos al lago, tratamos de pescar, caminamos, nadamos un poco, perseguimos unos conejos, qué no sé de donde salieron, jugamos un poco con las espadas de madera, pero te aseguro que nada más – respondió un poco a la defensiva, esperando que su explicación fuera suficiente, lo menos que quería era provocar una pelea innecesaria entre ellas.

\- no le diste de comer, eso lo explica todo – dijo Regina luego de escuchar la lista que le había hecho Emma – agotaste todas sus reservas de energía.

\- desde luego que le di de comer! Para el almuerzo comió un sándwich de pavo, jugo de manzana y sólo una galleta de nueces de macadamia – se defendió la rubia – y cenamos en Granny's antes de venir, algo completamente saludable, te lo aseguro.

\- estoy bromeando Emma – dijo Regina a lo que Emma aún con el niño en brazos se sorprendió – ¿por qué no lo llevas a la cama? – Habló de nuevo Regina – será mucho más fácil para mí si no tengo que sostenerlo y preparar su cama al mismo tiempo – dijo apartándose un poco, permitiéndole la entrada a Emma con el niño en brazos.

Emma sin decir nada más, simplemente entró a la casa y esperó a que Regina la guiara para dejar a su hijo en la habitación. Ambas caminaban en silencio, ninguna encontraba la mejor forma de romper aquel incómodo silencio.

\- ¿A qué hora regresará Henry? – preguntó casualmente Emma, tratando de romper el hielo, pues el muchacho había decidido pasar más tiempo con su madre, pasando allí la mayoría de su tiempo, mientras esta se adaptaba nuevamente al pueblo, además de que él extrañaba.

\- Las 10:00 es su hora de llegada – le respondió Regina – y cómo quiere ganar puntos positivos llegará más que a tiempo – recordando la solicitud que él le había hecho en la mañana de llevar a Ava con ellos a la ciudad el próximo fin de semana.

\- La cita con Ava – respondió Emma

\- sí, quiere que la llevamos con nosotros la próxima semana a la ciudad – le respondió Regina – así que su comportamiento será más que ejemplar los próximos días.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y Emma la vio por primera vez, era básicamente algo digno de un caballero, decorado con escudos de armas, armaduras y toda clase de elementos de acuerdo al tema. Regina rápidamente deshizo la cama y se acercó a Emma

\- déjame quitarle la chaqueta – procediendo a realizar la tarea con rapidez, ante lo que el pequeño ni siquiera se inmutó – realmente lo llevaste al extremo, está completamente exhausto – dijo un poco sonriendo ante el estado de su hijo – no tienes que hacer todas esas actividades en un solo día Emma.

\- yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo con él, divertirnos y complacerlo – fue la respuesta – no quiero perder más tiempo.

Emma se acercó a la cama y con cuidado depositó al niño en ella, le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones para que estuviera más cómodo, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Emma – comenzó a hablar Regina sin saber realmente como abordar el tema – sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero no voy a alejarte de él, Manny simplemente te adora, y tienen todo el tiempo presente y futuro – finalizó.

\- lo sé sólo que – guardó silencio un momento – no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tener realmente, así que tengo que aprovechar todo cuanto pueda en estar con los chicho – finalizó

\- Emma – comenzó Regina pero fue interrumpida de inmediato

\- no, Regina, no debería estar aquí - le respondió Emma – pero aún estoy y no sé si ellos cobrarán su deuda mañana – continuó – tú lo escuchaste, una vida por otra.

Esto era algo de lo que ellas realmente no habían hablado apropiadamente, todo había sucedido tan rápido, y el hecho de ver a Emmanuel sonriente y saludable apartó cualquier otro pensamiento de sus mentes, en ese momento sólo pensaron en llamar a Whale, Gold y Blue para que revisaran al niño y se cercioraran que todo estaba perfectamente bien con él. Y en efecto así era, el pequeño estaba ciento por ciento saludable. Whale había decidido tenerlo en observación aquella noche para estar seguro de que todo estaba en orden, pero todos sabían que aquella recuperación había sido mágica.

Luego de que fuera dado de alta, Regina llevaría el niño a casa. Emma se ofreció a transportarlos y cuando llegaron a la mansión se despidió afectuosamente del niño y Regina le indicó que podrían cenar en Granny donde brevemente habían llegado a un acuerdo para que Emma pasara los miércoles y sábados con la Sheriff, al igual que tratar de llegar a un acuerdo para que ella pudiera hablar y verlo todos los días. Así que en realidad el tópico de cómo todo se había resuelto y las consecuencias de aquellos hechos no habían sido habladas entre las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un trago? – preguntó Regina, pues quizás era el momento de hablar realmente de sus vidas y el curso que estás tendrían, porque les gustara o no, no había escenario en el que sus vidas no estuvieran relacionadas.

\- eh, seguro – contestó Emma sin tratar de ocultar el asombro de lo que aquella repentina invitación había causado en ella.

Ambas salieron de la habitación del niño, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al estudio, donde tantas otras veces habían compartido incontables experiencias, tanto buenas como malas.

\- ¿Qué deseas tomar? – Preguntó Regina - ¿Scotch, cerveza, cidra? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- algo de té o jugo estaría bien – contestó Emma – no bebo licor Regina – dijo ante la expresión de la morena

\- No lo sabía – contestó - en ese caso tengo también cerveza de raíz o cerveza sin alcohol – dijo Regina.

\- Cerveza de raíz está bien – dijo Emma.

Regina se acercó al mini bar y sacó dos cervezas de raíz del pequeño refrigerador, destapando las botellas, tomando un par de vasos y acercándose al sofá dejó todo sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole a Emma una botella y un vaso, para después servirse ella.

\- dejé el licor poco tiempo después de inicial la psicoterapia, después que te fuiste – dijo Emma para tratar de aclarar un poco la situación – el licor no era algo que me estuviera ayudando mucho que digamos

\- me alegro por ti – fue lo único que contestó Regina.

\- Regina - comenzó Emma - ¿qué pasó en ese lugar? – preguntó Emma

\- sé tanto como tú – fue la respuesta – ni siquiera Gold o Blue lo saben con certeza – habló nuevamente

\- ¿les preguntaste? – preguntó Emma sorprendida ante aquel hecho

\- tenía qué – fue la respuesta – pero ninguno de los dos pudo dar una explicación ante el hecho.

\- o de por qué sigo viva – habló Emma – mi vida por la suya – habló nuevamente – no quiero pensar que porque no cobraron el precio, ellos quieran cambiar de opinión y llevarse a Manny – dijo preocupada y angustiada ante la sola idea de perder a su pequeño.

\- he tratado de buscar una repuesta, he buscado en todos los libros y en los de la librería, incluso Gold y Blue siguen trabajando en ello – dijo Regina

\- lo sé y lo agradezco – respondió Emma

\- algo en lo que ambos coinciden es que el precio que se paga por la magia es inmediato – habló Regina

\- y heme aquí – dijo Emma tratando de ser divertida señalándose así misma – también Manny.

\- vamos a mudarnos – dijo Regina cambiando el tema de conversación, causando que Emma dejara de respirar por un momento – bueno vamos a remodelar la casa o cambiarla – aclaró Regina, fue una sugerencia de Henry y creo que es una bastante buena – finalizó.

\- borrar los malos recuerdos – dijo Emma – buena idea, será algo bueno para ti y para él – recordando que Henry también tenía una cantidad de malos recuerdos en esta casa gracias a ella. – van a mudarse temporalmente a otro lugar o los cambios serán hechos mágicamente? – preguntó tratando de ser casual sobre el tema.

\- Henry cree que es más sencillo hacerlo mágicamente, menos traumático para todos – le dijo Regina – sólo tendré que pensar en los cambios que quiero hacer. Respecto a la próxima semana – comenzó a hablar cambiando de tema nuevamente – nos iremos el viernes en la tarde y regresaremos el domingo en la noche, así que pensé que Manny podría quedarse contigo desde el miércoles hasta el viernes después del almuerzo – finalizó Regina.

\- Por supuesto! – Dijo Emma evidentemente entusiasmada – hablaré con papá para cambiar mis turnos y tener libre esos días – sonriendo – arreglaré todo para que él esté seguro, será asombroso. Puedo comprarle una bicicleta? – Le preguntó Regina – quiero enseñarle a montar.

\- Si viene con un equipo de protección – fue la respuesta de Regina. – Y creo que cuando volvamos, podremos encontrar una agenda adecuada para que Manny pase tiempo contigo.

\- gracias, eso sería estupendo – reafirmó Emma – tomando de su vaso y dejándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa, causando que se rompiera y de paso cortarse la mano – lo siento – dijo como reacción inmediata.

\- iré por algo para limpiar la herida y recoger los vidrios – dijo Regina saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y regresando poco tiempo después con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y el recogedor de mano. – déjame ver – dijo tomando la mano de Emma entre las suyas inspeccionando el daño – no parece tan profunda como para requerir puntos – dijo sacando una gasa y agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida, aplicando un poco de antiséptico y vendando la herida, pero algo no estaba bien, tenía esa sensación de que algo faltaba.

\- gracias – replicó Emma – no tenías que hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Regina no respondió porque estaba concentrada mirando la mano de Emma aún entre las suyas. – Regina? – Le preguntó al ver que la mujer seguía sin reaccionar - ¿pasa algo? – dijo comenzando a sentir un poco de preocupación, la herida no se veía tan terrible aparentemente y de hecho, no le dolía mucho. – Regina – la llamó de nuevo.

\- creo que tengo la respuesta – dijo Regina en cierta forma más para sí misma que para Emma.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – Preguntó Emma – La respuesta a qué cosa Regina, dime qué pasa, me estás asustando – dijo Emma, lo cual era cierto, Regina no era de las personas impresionables y eso era algo que estaba segura no había cambiado en los años que había estado por fuera del pueblo.

\- del precio que había que pagar – comenzó a hablar Regina – de lo que hablaban esos seres, de lo que tomaron a cambio de que Emmanuel estuviera sano – continuó con su discurso – una vida por otra Emma ese era el precio y este ya fue pagado – prosiguió hablando ante la cara de expectación de Emma – tú magia Emma, se ha ido, no tienes magia, eso fue lo que tomaron – finalizó Regina – tomaron tu magia.

.

**Continuará**.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a los que dejan su review. Me disculpo de nuevo por no haber porteado un nuevo episodio en tres meses, pero entre el trabajo y el bloqueo de escritor no había podido terminar este episodio.

Espero no demorarme tanto en la próxima actualización.

Y dejen sus reviews que son un incentivo


	19. Chapter 19

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

Hola ONCE UPON A TIME no me pertenece en absoluto.

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

.

Mi magia? – Preguntó Emma – eso no es posible – habló de nuevo – mira – dijo haciendo aparecer sobre la mesa una botella de agua – tengo magia, sólo que elijo no usarla

\- no lo entiendo – habló Regina – debes hacerte un chequeo médico completo, debes llamar a Whale y solicitar que te haga todos los exámenes que crea convenientes para saber tu estado de salud – finalizó

\- Regina no es necesario, Whale ya lo hizo, y según sus los resultados arrojados me encuentro en perfectas condiciones – le dijo Emma guardando silencio por un momento y retomando la charla un rato después – hay algo que no termino de entender, esos seres dijeron magia por magia, vida por vida, pero luego rompieron el trato y dijeron que no podían arreglar lo que ya estaba arreglado, ¿qué quisieron decir con eso? Porque si no hubo trato y Manny está en perfectas condiciones, y yo evidentemente sigo aquí, ¿qué quisieron decir entonces con que ya estaba arreglado?

\- se tanto como tú Emma – le dijo Regina – no he dejado de pensar en ello desde ese mismo día, de soñar con lo que pasó – confesó – pero no puedes vivir tú vida al filo del abismo esperando por algo que no sabes si va a llegar, y mucho menos puedes arrastrar a los chicos contigo – le dijo recordando lo exhausto que estaba su pequeño al llegar a casa.

\- trataré de relajarme un poco – respondió Emma

\- gracias – le dijo Regina – puedes pasar por Manny el miércoles luego del desayuno, me aseguraré de tener listas sus cosas

\- es tarde – dijo Emma colocándose de pie y mirando el Reloj – gracias Regina – dijo con la mayor honestidad del mundo pues sabía que la situación era aún incómoda entre ellas, pero era evidente que Regina estaba haciendo realmente un esfuerzo en mejorar la situación – dile a Manny que lo llamaré mañana

\- se lo diré – le respondió Regina quien también se había puesto de pie y estaba guiando el camino hacia la salida, abriendo finalmente la puerta – buenas noches Emma – dijo sin mayor preámbulo.

\- buenas noches Regina – le respondió Emma saliendo de la casa, camino a su auto.

Regina regresó a su despacho aun pensando en lo últimos acontecimientos de la noche, deseando paradójicamente no pensar más en el asunto pues se estaba convirtiendo en un círculo vicioso, un agujero que pareciera no tener fin, lo mejor sería tomar para sí misma lo que le había dicho a Emma, vivir cada día a la vez sin esperar.

.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y pronto llegó el miércoles y tal como lo había prometido, Emma recogió a Manny a la hora acordada, llevándolo a su apartamento y sorprendiéndolo con una flamante bicicleta nueva con todos los elementos protectores necesarios para complacencia de Regina.

Aquellos tres días habían sido alucinantes para Emma y su hijo, en lo que para algunos pareciera más que dos niños estaban interactuando, porque la adulto a cargo no era más que una niña alocada de 30 y tantos años de edad.

El viaje a Boston llegó y terminó rápidamente, Manny parecía extrañar a sobremanera a su madre y la llamó todos los días para contarle historias sobre su antigua casa, sus comidas o simplemente para decirle que la quería.

A su regreso del viaje Regina envió a sus hijos con Emma mientras ella se disponía a realizar todos los cambios en la casa, la remodelación interna sería total, ya lo había hablado con Henry y este estaba de acuerdo. La cantidad de magia que tendría que emplear sería de enormes proporciones otro de los motivos por los cuáles había enviado a los chicos con Emma, para que ella se encargara de ellos y Regina pudiera descansar apropiadamente cuando hubiese terminado su trabajo.

La casa ahora tenía un aire mucho más alegre, los tonos blanco y negro se habían reducido al mínimo dándole entrada a colores cálidos contrastando con tonos fuertes y alegres; la decoración apropiada para la casa de un adolescente y un pequeño de casi 5 años.

Con los cambios, esperaba dejar atrás todos aquellos malos recuerdos, algunos de los cuáles la seguían atormentando en las noches, Regina Mills quería iniciar de cero, quería una vida tranquila la cual compartir con sus dos hijos; verlos crecer, sonreír y ser felices. Había aprendido a hacer las paces con sí misma, tenía otra oportunidad más y nada ni nadie en el mundo iba a interponerse en su camino de felicidad, porque con el tiempo algo que había aprendido, es que los finales felices no existen, lo que existen es un camino de momentos felices, alegrías y también tristezas que te van llevando a ese nuevo momento, a ese otro instante de felicidad; final feliz tan como sonaba, era el fin del camino y si algo tenía claro desde la recuperación de su hijo pequeño era que su camino no había terminado, aunque su longitud fuera incierta.

Esa noche cuando hubo terminado con todos los cambios que se había propuesto, sacó una copa y la llenó con su chardonnay favorito, el cual tenía la temperatura perfecta. Se dirigió a su estudio y junto a la fogata se dispuso a relajarse al lado de la chimenea, despejando su mente con la intención de no pensar en nada ni en nadie, pero su objetivo se veía interferido por una persona en particular, Emma Swan.

Pensaba en cómo organizar el horario para que ella y Manny pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos y su relación fuera más estrecha. Quería que Emma fuera no sólo la madre de los miércoles y sábados; su objetivo es que la responsabilidad fuera compartida, que las decisiones que afectaban a sus hijos fueran tomadas en conjunto. Y lograr un equilibrio, no parecía algo tan difícil de lograr, la última vez habían hablado civilizadamente, sin altercados, sin reproches, había sido un avance en su relación, y por el bienestar de sus hijos ambas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por que las cosas estuvieran bien, porque su extraña y disfuncional familia funcionara.

Quizás ahora que Manny iniciaría el pre jardín Emma podría recogerlo, almorzar con él y ayudarle con las tareas que un niño en ese grado pudiera tener, incluso podría dormir con ella los fines de semana para que no se perdiera el arroparlo en la cama y contarle una historia. Cuando terminó su copa, obligó a aquellos pensamientos abandonar su mente y se fue a dormir.

.

* * *

En la mañana cuando despertó escribió en su portátil el horario en el que había pensado la noche anterior e imprimió una copia para ella y otra para Emma, misma que le daría cuando llevara los chicos al medio día. Regina confiaba en que las cosas iban a funcionar, un paso a la vez, pero tenía la esperanza de que finalmente las cosas se asentaran en su vida y dejar atrás aquel pasado cuyo eco parecía seguirse repitiendo.

A la una en punto sonó el timbre, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió el pequeño torbellino que era su hijo pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella le dio un beso y desapareció con la misma rapidez.

\- puedo confiar que su organismo no está plagado de azúcar verdad? – le preguntó Regina un poco preocupada ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- no sólo estaba un poco preocupado de que su habitación hubiera cambiado – le contestó Emma.

\- el horario del que te había hablado – dijo Regina extendiéndole una de las copias que había impreso – espero que estés de acuerdo con él, aunque podríamos hacer algunos cambios si no te parece.

\- es, es perfecto Regina – le dijo Emma sorprendida y alegre – gracias, esto es mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado – dijo con sinceridad.

\- me alegra que estés de acuerdo – fue la respuesta.

\- sabías que nuestro hijo tiene dos novias? – le preguntó Emma – hizo que le comprara flores a ambas.

\- si al parecer le gustan las mujeres mayores – respondió Regina – creo que tengo una charla pendiente con la señorita Lucas al respecto.

\- bueno no puedo culparlo, las mujeres mayores son mucho más interesantes – dijo Emma con una sonrisa esperando que su indirecta fuera captaba como quería – que puedo decir lo lleva en la sangre – desplegando su más encantadora sonrisa.

\- bueno ya que es parte de tú herencia, seguirá comprándole las flores para sus conquistas – le respondió Regina a lo que la sonrisa de Emma desapareció rápidamente.

\- estás bromeando verdad? – dijo – ese chico tiene más encanto que todos los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas juntos, me llevaría a la ruina – continuó – le sonríe a todas las mujeres sin importar la edad y todas les devuelven sus afectos. Hizo que le comprara una bolsa de caramelos y los iba regalando mientras caminábamos.

\- bueno hace un rato parecías estar muy orgullosa de ello Emma - le respondió Regina haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para ocultar su sonrisa – que lo encantador y coqueto viniera de tú parte, ahí tienes a tú pequeño casanova – finalizó, pensó que todo lo que Emma le había dicho era verdad, Emmanuel tenía un atractivo natural hacia las mujeres sin importar la edad, un problema del cual tendrían que encargarse de una u otra forma.

\- para tú información yo no ando coqueteando por ahí con todas las persona ni repartiendo dulces o flores "sólo hay una persona para mí" – pensó para sí

\- hablaré con él y nos turnaremos en comprar los dulces - le dijo Regina indicando que la conversación estaba terminando

\- Regina – la llamó Emma – Gracias por esto – le dijo sonriendo, señalando la hoja que tenía en la mano.

\- no tienes que agradecerme Emma – le respondió – creo que es lo justo.

\- Regina – volvió a llamarla Emma – aceptarías tomar un café?

.

**Continuará….**

Jejeje soy mala. Gracias por sus comentarios, a los que recién están siguiendo la estoria, espero que lleguen más en este capítulo y pues creo que ya sólo nos queda uno más.


	20. Chapter 20

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

Hola ONCE UPON A TIME no me pertenece en absoluto.

Bien hemos llegado al final de esta historia que estuvo como dos años en el olvido de mi disco duro y que luego tomó un año y algo para ser concluida, pero como lo prometí desde el inicio de la misma, la he terminado.

.

**Capítulo 20**

.

\- Está todo listo? – Preguntó Emma a su madre colocándose rápidamente su cinturón con la vaina de la espada y enfundando la misma que reposaba hasta ahora sobre la mesa – no quiero llegar tarde, aún hay cosas que arreglar en el parque.

\- Emma tranquilízate – le respondió Snow – todo está bien, no vamos retrasados, David y Henry ya están en el lugar coordinando los últimos detalles – acercándose a ella y colocándole las manos sobre los hombros – sólo cálmate, okay, todo saldrá bien – abrazándola – has trabajado mucho en esto así que relájate.

Emma respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces tratando de reducir las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón al igual que de regular su respiración, era imposible para ella no estar nerviosa, preocupada e incluso hasta angustiada, quería que todo estuviera perfecto, o más que perfecto. Los últimos cuatro meses y medio de su vida, después de la recuperación de Manny habían sido toda una montaña rusa, pero una que había aprendido a recibir con gratitud, viviendo cada día a la vez, ahora con la certeza de que nadie de otro mundo vendría a cobrar una deuda.

La incertidumbre había sido desechada una vez pudieron colocar todas las piezas del rompecabezas juntas; reconstruyendo los hechos acontecidos aquel día, uniendo cada palabra, gesto, pensamiento o expresión que pasó en ese lugar. Finalmente obtuvieron una respuesta a sus interrogantes, una que quizás era trivial, pero a la vez bastante adecuada para ellos; un doble beso de amor verdadero había sido la respuesta. Al parecer cuando ambas besaron a su hijo, antes de que llamaran a aquellos seres para que Emma pagara el precio por salvar la vida de Emmanuel, las dos pensaron al tiempo que lo besaban en cuanto lo amaban, y la fuente mágica más poderosa conocida, multiplicada por dos, fue suficiente para reestablecer el equilibrio dentro del cuerpo del pequeño y que su magia fluyera libremente. O al menos tan libre como sus madres lo permitían. Si fuera por el pequeño la fauna y flora del pueblo sería muy diferente.

\- ¿podemos irnos ahora? – dijo Emma, mirando el reloj en la pared y mirando de nuevo a su madre quien parecía que el día de hoy se hubiera llenado de la mayor paciencia del mundo.

\- sí, ya podemos irnos – le respondió – ya veo porqué David quiso adelantarse – habló con voz baja, más para sí que como respuesta a Emma, abriendo la puerta y dejando que su hija saliera primero, para ella seguirla tan pronto hubo cerrado la puerta.

Con rapidez bajaron las escalas y tomaron el carruaje que las esperaba rumbo a su destino, habían acordado no utilizar los vehículos modernos y reemplazarlos por antiguos carruajes, como aquellos en los que solían utilizar en el Bosque Encantado.

\- cómo agradezco los más de dos caballos de fuerza de mi escarabajo – dijo Emma quejándose de lo lento que su transporte se desplazaba.

\- Emma por favor no empieces de nuevo – le dijo Snow sonriendo – no es tan malo como dices y pronto llegaremos, mira ya estamos casi allí – habló de nuevo señalando hacia adelante – todo va a estar bien cariño –le dijo besándola en la cabeza y saliendo del carruaje rumbo a la entrada del parque donde un arco decorado como el más suntuoso de las épocas de antaño era la entrada a la celebración que los aguardaba.

Snow estaba entre entusiasmada y nostálgica una vez hubieron basado la entrada, era como haber vuelto muchos años en el pasado, de regreso a los jardines del palacio de verano en el Bosque Encantado, básicamente todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban presentes, vistiendo sus mejores galas según el status que ocuparon alguna vez en la tierra de cuentos de hadas.

Snow se veía así misma vestida como toda una princesa y no lograba recordar con exactitud, la última vez que había usado un traje tan suntuoso, pero al mimar el atuendo de su hija, reía para sí misma al verla vestida de gala sí, pero no precisamente con la que a ella le hubiera encantado ver. Emma lucía más como David el día de su boda, con su largo y dorado cabello recogido en una intrincada trenza, pero aun así con aquella vestidura lucia radiante, hermosa, como toda una princesa, aunque una nada convencional.

\- Por fin llegan – le dijo Henry acercándose a ellas – estamos sobre el tiempo para que todo inicie – seguía diciendo un poco estresado, pero más calmado de lo que Emma se encontraba en aquel momento

\- reclámale a tú abuela – se defendió Emma, acusando a Snow, por su retraso, lo cual era cierto.

\- pero ya estamos aquí, eso es lo que importa no? – Dijo Snow en su defensa - ¿Cómo está todo? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema - ¿falta algo más? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- según lo planeado – dijo Henry sonriendo liberando así su carga emocional – el abuelo está esperándonos y sólo falta que llegue mamá y Manny para iniciar con la ceremonia.

Emma se ponía cada vez más nerviosa a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, por lo que trataba de respirar profundamente con sus manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recomponerse.

\- Tranquila Ma – le dijo Henry frotándole la espalda, tratando de calmarla – todo saldrá bien, has trabajado hasta el cansancio en esto – le sonrió

\- ¿estás bien con todo esto? – le preguntó a su hijo – sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – le preguntó de nuevo, haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para mantenerse en control de sí misma

\- claro que lo estoy – le respondió – y desde luego que sé que me amas, esto es importante para ti, al igual que lo es para mí, todo saldrá bien – dijo finalmente abrazando fuerte a su madre y guiándola hasta donde se encontraban sus abuelos, en el arco de la entrada esperando a los dos últimos invitados.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar llamando la atención de todos los comensales; pronto los aplausos empezaron a resonar cada vez más fuerte, indicando que el momento finalmente había llegado y eso la hacía sentirse mejor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una pequeña ráfaga chocó contra sus piernas.

\- Ma!, Ma! – decía Manny con notable entusiasmo, llamando más aún la atención de su madre Ma mírame! Mirame! – Repetía una y otra vez – Soy un caballero como tú – mostrándole su atuendo igual al de Emma.

\- Wow mi campeón! – le respondió Emma tomándolo en sus brazos – eres mi valiente caballero – dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de depositarlo de nuevo en el suelo.

\- ya no tengo estos años más – dijo mostrándole 4 pequeños dedos de su mano – ahora tengo estos – indicándole su palma completa sonriendo como sólo los charming lo hacían – mamá dijo que vendríamos al parque y me vistió con esta ropa para que jugáramos a los caballeros, y mami también se puso muy bonita – dando media vuelta y corriendo de nuevo al carruaje que los había llevado al parque para traer a Regina consigo – ves – dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose a Emma llevando a su madre de la mano; y sin lugar a dudas el niño tenía razón y su madre estaba haciéndole el honor a su título de Reina.

\- Regina – fue lo único que pudo articular Emma al verla parada frente a ella.

\- Emma – fue la simple respuesta que le dio.

\- Mira mami – comenzó a hablar el niño sacándolas de su estupor – Ma y yo vestimos igual – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿y sabes porqué vestimos así? – le preguntó Emma colocándose a su altura y el pequeño respondió moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa – porque vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños al estilo del Bosque Encantado – le dijo Emma sonriendo a lo que el pequeño se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, lo que duró muy poco antes de que comenzara a saltar de alegría y salir corriendo hacia el parque donde los invitados lo aguardaban.

\- ¿Qué crees que hará cuando sepa que va a ser nombrado caballero? – le preguntó Emma a Regina ofreciéndole el brazo para guiarla al corazón de la fiesta.

\- Lo veremos cuando lleguemos a ese punto – le respondió Regina aceptando el ofrecimiento de Emma – quizás tendremos que lanzar un hechizo de contención - fue la respuesta de Regina – y aun así creo que nos quedaríamos cortos.

Y en efecto nadie estaba lo suficientemente preparado para el huracán de entusiasmo en el que Emmanuel se había convertido; pero el pequeño no era el único que estaba disfrutando desmesuradamente de la celebración, todos los que habían atendido a la fiesta estaba más que encantados rememorando viejos tiempos de una vida en otro tiempo y otro lugar; porque aunque pudieran de vez en cuando extrañar las vidas en el Bosque Encantado, no podían negar que el nuevo mundo, el mundo al cual los habían maldecido, era más una bendición que cualquier otra cosa, tal vez eso no lo habían sabido apreciar una vez la maldición fue rota, o a lo largo del primer año después del hecho, pero sí que agradecían las bondades de la plomería, la medicina moderna y las comunicaciones.

El momento cumbre de la fiesta, la ceremonia de hacer de Emmanuel un caballero, atrajo como era de esperarse la atención de todos los invitados, el niño con su diminuto traje que hacía juego con el de Emma estaba hincado sobre una rodilla frente a su madre Regina y su abuela Snow; su madre Emma estaba a su lado en la misma posición pues ella su "madrina"; mientras que su hermano y su abuelo se encontraban a su derecho, siendo los testigos principales del evento.

\- Emmanuel Swan Mills – comenzó a hablar Regina – por el poder investido en mí como monarca del Reino Blanco del Bosque Encantado, te nombro caballero – posando la espada en cada uno de sus hombros mientras hablaba – puedes colocarte de pie.

La multitud no se hizo esperar con los aplausos y gritos de celebración, y sin hacerse esperar se acercaban a saludar al pequeño por su flamante nuevo título, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Emma de acercarse a Regina

\- Eso ha salido bien – dijo Emma sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo la alegría en el rostro de sus hijos, pues Henry se había acercado a su hermanito para ayudarlo con la multitud, aunque Manny era más que capaz de lidiar con ellos el sólo, el ser un líder natural era algo que corría por sus venas.

\- ha sido perfecto – respondió Regina – gracias Emma, sé que trabajaste incansablemente para que esta fiesta fuera todo lo que ha sido y más – le dijo con sinceridad – gracias.

\- bueno es lo menos que podía hacer, me he perdido los últimos 4 cumpleaños y tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo y ver esa sonrisa en su rostro es la mejor recompensa que pueda tener – le dijo – además todos en el pueblo parecen estar disfrutando de igual forma esta especia de "vuelta al pasado"

\- así es – fue la simple respuesta de Regina mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo y sintiendo la alegría en todos lados – encontré esto entre las cosas que traje de la ciudad – extendiendo la palma de su mano dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con un simple diamante en él – no es mío así que asumo que debe ser tuyo – no dijo más esperando la respuesta por parte de Emma, quien en lugar de hablar tomó el anillo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

\- Es tuyo, bueno se supone que era para ti – confesó – y la mejor manera de ocultarlo era a simple vista entre tus joyas - y sin más entre una nube de humo blanco lo hizo desaparecer para sorpresa de Regina – ese anillo no era el indicado, y mucho menos aquel tiempo – dijo sonriendo porque después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo había comenzado a ver su pasado sin que la atormentara o sin que la culpa la carcomiera – no era tan bonito después de todo – dijo – este sin embargo, creo que es más apropiado – haciendo aparecer entre sus dedos una cadena que como dije tenía un anillo con una delicada tanzanita que casi podría decirse estaba cortada de tal forma que parecía una corona – me recuerda mucho más a ti.

\- ciertamente – dijo Regina mientras lo apreciaba entre sus manos – tú buen gusto ha mejorado – girando y recogiéndose el cabello para que le colocaran la cadena – podríamos aprovechar el lugar y la gente, no habría que hacer preparativos.

\- es una buena idea – le respondió Emma tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla para cerrar el trato – pero antes vamos por ese café que aún me debes, porque al final siempre termino tomando lo que tú deseas.

\- Y creo que un café estará bien - guiándola hacia donde servían las bebidas – pero no te prometo mucho de mi tiempo señorita Swan, tengo una boda a la cual asistir.

.

**FIN.**

.

OKAY Gracias a todas los que siguieron esta historia a lo largo de un año (Wow No puedo creer que el tiempo pasó tan rápido) espero que les haya gustado y como siempre dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
